Adoro
by dana.kirei7
Summary: Natsu Dragneel adoraba a Lucy Heartfilia. En serio lo hacía. Y cuando digo adoración no me refiero precisamente a algo como "Te amo tanto, eres mi vida y mi sentir" si no más bien a "Estoy a punto de comenzar una secta dedicada a ti". –Dieciochava línea: Hasta cuando caminas, yo te adoro, vida mía.
1. Adoro la calle en que nos vimos

¡Hola chicos y chicas! Aquí les traigo este pequeño proyecto de un conjunto de Drabbles/One-shots de esta pareja, con el tema de cada una de las líneas de la canción Adoro, de Armando Manzanero, en su versión interpretada por David Bisbal.

No sé si alguien más lo haya intentado antes, pero a mí me pareció una buena idea y aquí estoy. Algunos capítulos serán más largos que otros, y todos tendrán algo que ver con su línea correspondiente de la canción, aunque puede o no puede estar en el escrito la línea que inspiro la historia corta.

¡Yosh, así que empecemos!

**.**

**Summary:** Natsu, ¿Cuál es tu lugar favorito en el mundo? –Primera línea: Adoro la calle en que nos vimos.

**Pareja:** Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Heartfilia

**Palabras:** 1,667

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. La letra de la canción Adoro tampoco. Pero mi imaginación y esta trama, sí.

**.**

è M_**a**_**D****3 **_b_**Y**_**m**_E ç

**.**

**Adoro la calle en que nos vimos**

.

- Natsu…

- ¿Hmmm?

- ¿Cuál es tu lugar favorito en el mundo?

- Hargeon – respondió sin siquiera pensárselo y sin dejar de comer.

Lissana parpadeo un par de veces, mirándolo con sorpresa mientras dejaba la libreta que tenía en las manos en la barra – ¿Tu lugar favorito en el mundo es… una ciudad portuaria?

- Aye.

La Strauss menor abrió sus ojos atónita – Yo creía que era Fairy Tail.

Natsu negó con la cabeza, metiéndose en la boca dos piernas de pavo y sacando el hueso limpio de carne.

- Antes era Fairy Tail – insistió.

Ahora se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Y por qué tu lugar favorito en el mundo es una ciudad portuaria que vive de la pesca, para la cual son básicos los barcos? – le pregunto con verdadera curiosidad.

Natsu tragó lo que estaba masticando, antes de mirar a Lissana de manera pensativa – Bueno, tal vez no es Hargeon. Al menos no específicamente.

- ¿Entonces donde es?

- No sé el nombre de la calle, pero sé que está entre el puerto y la librería, delante de un edificio grande de color amarillo y que tiene una campana.

- ¿Ah?

- ¿O era de otro color?

Lissana vio quedarse pensando en ello durante unos segundos, para finalmente encogerse de hombros y continuar comiendo. Miro hacia la libreta que tenía en las manos, frunciendo el ceño por su respuesta tan vaga.

- ¡Espera Natsu, no puedo escribir eso así como asi! ¡Tienes que darme más detalles! – se quejo, alzando su libreta – Si no sabes cuál es el nombre de tu lugar favorito, por lo menos dime por qué es tu lugar favorito.

Natsu se echo hacia atrás en el banco y abriendo su boca, vació dentro de ella todo lo que quedaba de su plato de comida, soltando al terminar un gran eructo. Después de terminar se volvió hacia su amiga de la infancia, mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

- Aunque que lo pienso, ¿Para que necesitas saber eso? – pregunto, cruzándose de brazos.

- Eso no importa, tu solo contesta la pregunta.

- Pero…

- No importa.

- Pero…

- Ya te dije que no importa.

- Hmm…

- ¡Natsu!

- Muy bien – hizo una pausa, volviéndose a mirar hacia donde estaba su compañera de equipo rubia unas mesas más atrás. Lissana miro al mismo punto – Supongo que mi lugar favorito es esa calle en Hargeon, porque es donde conocí a Lucy por primera vez – esbozo una sonrisa al recordar ese día, sin darse cuenta de que Lissana escribía todo lo que estaba diciendo en su libreta – Yo… no sé por qué, pero adoro la calle en que nos vimos, porque fue donde comenzó nuestra amistad. Es por eso que es mi lugar favorito en el mundo. Bueno, esa calle y el departamento de Lucy.

- … y el departamento de Lucy – termino de escribir la albina, poniéndose de pie con una sonrisa – ¡Ya está! Muchas gracias Natsu.

- ¡Oi, Lissana, espera! ¿Para qué necesitabas saber eso? – grito el Dragón Slayer, viendo como su amiga se iba corriendo a la salida del gremio.

- ¡No importa, ya lo veras después! – y con eso salió de Fairy Tail, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Natsu se quedo en su asiento, mirando la puerta por donde se había ido Lissana con el ceño levemente fruncido.

.

* * *

.

- Nee, Natsu, ¿Has visto la publicación de esta semana del Hechicero Semanal?

- _369… 370… 371…_

Lucy alzo la vista hacia su cama, mirando a Natsu hacer abdominales encima de ella con Happy profundamente dormido a su lado. Frunció los labios en un puchero al percatarse de que no la había escuchado.

- ¡Natsu!

- ¿Qué… pasa?

- Te pregunte si has visto la publicación de esta semana del Hechicero Semanal – repitió, alzando la revista en su mano y ondeándola frente a él.

- ¿Quién… lee… esa… tontería? – respondió con la voz entrecortada por el ejercicio.

La rubia frunció el ceño – Yo lo leo. Aunque no pensaba comprarla esta semana, pero Levy-chan y Mirajane-san me la dieron diciendo que tenía que leerla, especialmente la página 36.

- _385… 386… 387…_

- Dijeron también que la revista había conseguido que alguien desde adentro del gremio se encargara de hacerle una entrevista personal a alguien que siempre se rehusaba a dar una, y que era de vital importancia que la leyera.

- _391… 392… 393…_

- Me pregunto quién habrá sido quien hizo la entrevista en lugar de ese reportero. Y una personal, además – menciono, llevándose un dedo a la barbilla pensativa – ¿Quién crees que hayan sido, nee Natsu?

Lucy miro a su compañero con curiosidad, emitiendo un gemido de disgusto al percatarse de que él continuaba ejercitándose sin prestarle atención –aunque estaba en SU casa, ejercitándose en SU cama, la cual seguramente le dejaría toda sudada, pensó eso último con cierto disgusto. Cruzo los brazos por debajo de su enorme delantera, mirándolo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

- ¿Por lo menos escuchaste lo que dije?

- _397… 398… 399…_

- Supongo que no.

Encogiéndose de hombros con un suspiro de resignación, la rubia abrió la revista y la hojeo hasta llegar a la página 36, omitiendo el índice y todos los otros artículos.

Debía de admitir que se sentía un poco emocionada con esa entrevista misteriosa –ya que ninguna le quiso decir a quien entrevistaron ni quien había hecho la entrevista, aun cuando estaba perfectamente segura de que debían de saber la respuesta– que era una personal, además, dónde el–o–la entrevistado–a debió haber confesado todos sus trapos sucios a quien pensaba que era un simple compañero del gremio.

'_Aunque me pregunto quién será tan tonto como para no haberse dado cuenta que le estaban entrevistando después de tantas preguntas extrañas_' Pensó emocionada, hojeando impacientemente '_36, 36… ¡36, finalmente!_'

Sus ojos marrones recorrieron la página viciosamente antes de que su cerebro procesara lo que estaba leyendo. Y cuando lo hizo, tuvo que volver al comienzo para comprobar de quien estaban hablando.

- ¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?!

La chica alzo su rostro, clavando su mirada en el Dragón Slayer que se ejercitaba sobre su cama.

- Natsu, cre–creo que tienes que leer _esto_ – le dijo, percatándose casi de inmediato que él no le estaba prestando atención.

- _418… 419… 420…_

Lucy lo miro de manera dudosa, volviendo su mirada a la revista. Miro a Natsu y luego a la revista. A Natsu y a la revista. A Natsu y a la revista. A Natsu…

¿Cuándo iba a volver a tener una oportunidad como esa de saber lo que pensaba el Dragón Slayer sin tener que preguntarle? Se pregunto de pronto.

… A la revista.

- No pueden haber cosas tan terribles – decidió, y con eso se acomodo mejor en su puff y comenzó a leer.

Leyó con más avidez de la que debería, considerando que estaba metiéndose con la privacidad de su mejor amigo, e intentando grabar cada palabra en su memoria.

Para cuando llego al final de la entrevista sus mejillas ya estaban ligeramente sonrojadas por un par de cosas que había leído sobre ella, pero al leer la última respuesta no pudo evitar emitir un grito ahogado, llevándose una mano a la boca. La leyó 5 veces para asegurarse de que sus ojos no la engañaban.

"_- __**Muy bien**__ – Natsu hizo una pausa mientras pensaba sus palabras, volviéndose a mirar hacia donde estaba Lucy Heartfilia unas cuantas mesas más atrás – __**Supongo que mi lugar favorito es esa calle en Hargeon, porque es donde conocí a Lucy por primera vez**__ – esbozo una suave sonrisa; tal vez al recordar ese día, o tal vez ante la visión de su linda compañera riendo animadamente con sus amigos unas mesas más allá de donde lo entrevistaba, bañada por la luz del sol que se colaba por una ventana abierta – __**Yo… no sé por qué, pero adoro la calle en que nos vimos, porque fue donde comenzó nuestra amistad. Es por eso que es mi lugar favorito en el mundo. Bueno, esa calle y el departamento de Lucy.**_"

'_Adoro la calle en que nos vimos._

_Es por eso que es mi lugar favorito en el mundo._

_Adoro la calle en que nos vimos._

_Es por eso que es mi lugar favorito en el mundo._'

Color escarlata instantáneamente cubrió por completo sus mejillas y sus ojos se vidriaron.

- ¡600! – exclamo Natsu animadamente, terminando sus abdominales.

Lucy dejo caer la revista a un lado y salto en ese momento de su puff. Y, sin siquiera pensar en lo sudado que debía estar el muchacho de pelo rosa, se tiro a sus brazos, rodeando fuertemente su cuello con sus brazos. Natsu la rodeo en sus brazos por instinto, pero al no haber visto venir esa acción de Lucy, se fue hacia atrás en la cama quedando tumbado en la cama con su compañera encima de él.

- ¡Eh, Lucy! – grito con sorpresa, escupiendo después el mechón de cabello de la chica que se le había metido en la boca.

Lucy escondió su rostro contra el cuello húmedo de Natsu, soltando un pequeño sollozo.

- ¡Lu–Lucy! ¿Estás bien? ¡¿Lucy?!

- Arigato, Natsu – la escucho murmurar con voz ahogada contra su cuello, percibiendo sus lágrimas contra su piel – Y–Yo también adoro ese lugar.

- ¿Qué? – respondió, mirando la cabellera rubia sin comprender a que se refería con eso mientras la escuchaba sollozar en su cuello.

.

Una semana después

.

- ¡LUUUUUUCYYYYYYYYYY!

- ¿Ah? – La rubia alzo la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo para encontrar delante de ella a la menor de los Strauss – Lissana.

- Te estaba buscando Lucy – Lissana le sonreía radiante, escondiendo algo detrás de ella – He estado pensando que no hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntas y que no nos conocemos muy bien, así que me preguntaba si no querrías contestarme algunas preguntas para saber más de ti.

Lucy parpadeo sorprendida, dejando tras unos instantes su libro en la mesa – Oh, claro Lissana. Supongo que está bien.

.

.

.

* * *

Ya saben, si les ha gustado, les parece la idea o cualquier cosa, dejen un review para hacermelo saber ;)

¡Bye-bye!


	2. La noche en que nos conocimos

**Summary:** Lucy no dudo, porque al ver la manera que Natsu le había sonreído en ese momento, ella solo necesito un segundo para convencerse de seguirlo a donde él le dijera. –Segunda línea: La noche en que nos conocimos.

**Pareja:** Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Heartfilia

**Palabras:** 281

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. La letra de la canción Adoro tampoco. Pero mi imaginación y esta trama, sí.

**.**

è M_**a**_**D****3 **_b_**Y**_**m**_E ç

**.**

**La noche en que nos conocimos**

.

Cuando Lucy miraba atrás y recordaba la noche en que Natsu la había salvado por primera vez, de Bora la Prominencia –y de ser llevada a Bosco donde seria vendida como mercancía–, la noche que había conocido verdaderamente a Natsu Dragneel por primera vez, las palabras que siempre venían a su mente eran solo dos:

- Ven conmigo.

Ella no dudo, porque al ver la manera que Natsu le había sonreído en ese momento, ella solo necesito un segundo para convencerse de seguirlo a donde él le dijera. Lucy se sorprendió un poco por ello, pero también comprendió que si Natsu le sonreía de esa manera confiada y amable, ella era capaz de seguirlo hasta el mismísimo infierno y de vuelta sin que él se lo tuviera que repetir, confiando en que él no iba a dejarla tirada cuando las cosas se pusieran peligrosas, que siempre iba a salvarla. Ya que Natsu era de esa clase de personas que provocaban seguridad y confianza, aun si acababas de conocerlas, y nunca dejaría atrás a un amigo sin importar que peligrosa se pusiera la situación.

Por eso ella grito un "¡Claro!" y lo siguió con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, a pesar que los perseguían los militares y dejaban atrás media ciudad en llamas, entre otros desastres.

No importaba. Al menos no para ella y no para Natsu. Porque esa noche que se conocieron, Lucy Heartfilia supo inconscientemente que había encontrado a su compañero de toda la vida, y conscientemente que acababa de conocer a su mejor amigo que la llevaría a vivir mil aventuras, y también se aseguraría que saliera viva de ellas.

Y ella no podía esperar por ello.

.

.

.

Este esta cortito, pero creo que plasma lo que queria. Si les gusto, ya saben, haganmelo saber.

* * *

Contesto dos cositas:

LuFFy McCormick: No me molesta que hagas lo mismo, siempre y cuando me avises cuando lo tengas para leer lo que has hecho :D

NEKO-chan: Si, ho hare XD Pero es que Lucy si es algo inocente e ingenua, no al nivel de Natsu, pero lo es. Ademas, si te das cuenta, ella y Lissana no se conocen muy bien, asi que Lucy jamas pensaria que Lissana esta haciendo lo mismo.

* * *

See you later, people!

.

¿Reviews?

.


	3. Adoro las cosas que me dices

¡Hola! Aqui les dejo el capi 3. Queria hacerlo mas largo, pero la idea no me daba para mas, asi que es un Drabble en regla :D El siguiente si va a estar bastante mas largo, asi que supongo que sera una compensacion o algo asi si no les gusta tan cortito.

**Summary:** Natsu, ya te lo dije antes de tu batalla con Sting y Rouge: Yo creo en ti, lo he hecho desde que me uní al gremio. –Tercera línea: Adoro las cosas que me dices.

**Pareja:** Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Heartfilia

**Palabras:** 771

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. La letra de la canción Adoro tampoco. Pero mi imaginación y esta trama, sí.

**.**

è M_**a**_**D****3 **_b_**Y**_**m**_E ç

**.**

**Adoro las cosas que me dices**

.

La cabaña estaba completamente a oscuras. Esa noche la luna estaba cubierta por una densa capa de nubes grises que presagiaban lluvia –ya fuera para un par de horas más adelante o hasta que amaneciera–, por lo que la poca luz que pudo haber entrado por las ventanas ahora brillaba por su ausencia.

Los suaves ronquidos de Happy en su cama cercana a su hamaca y el soplar del viento era lo único que se escuchaba, los animales del bosque que rodeaba su cabaña estaban ocultos para ese momento que comenzase a llover.

Natsu debería estar dormido desde hacía un par de horas, cuando él y Happy habían llegado de la celebración en el nuevo y reconstruido Fairy Tail. Hacía ya exactamente un mes que las cosas habían vuelto a su curso en Magnolia, y ellos seguían festejando sin, sorpresivamente, haber destruido el gremio. Aparentemente los ciudadanos lo habían hecho para que aguantara sus famosas fiestas, por lo que estaba llevándola muy bien. Esta vez habían festejado por el simple hecho que habían conseguido llegar al final del mes, vivos, sanos y todavía juntos aun después de todo lo que el destino les había puesto en el camino.

Lucy le había comentado que probablemente pasaría más tiempo antes de que todos sintieran verdaderamente como que las cosas habían regresado a la normalidad, así que había presagio de más fiestas por venir.

_- _Lucy – murmuro, mirando fijamente hacia donde estaba el techo.

Últimamente se sentía extraño alrededor de ella, como que algo había cambiado entre ellos después de todo. Más nervioso, menos confiado y mucho más protector. _Demasiado_ protector. En los últimos trabajos que habían hecho juntos había estado cometiendo bastantes errores, por el simple hecho de estar tan pendiente de ella, dejando todo botado ante la menor muestra de peligro para la rubia. Grey ya le había recriminado eso muchas veces, y Erza le había reprendido en un par de ocasiones –aun si le decía que comprendía cómo se sentía. Incluso Happy le había mencionado que su comportamiento era muy inusual.

Pero aun así, no le importaba en lo más mínimo, ni siquiera si jodía la misión, no podía evitar ponerse tan protector con ella dijeran lo que dijeran los demás. Intentaba sentirse culpable, o algo, pero simplemente no le importaba. Y eso estaba _tan_ mal.

Suspiro, acostándose de lado en su hamaca.

Lo curioso de todo, es que Lucy no le había dicho nada al respecto. Ni si quiera ese día que había llegado a ella con notable desesperación, únicamente porque la chica se había alejado un poco de su rango de vigilancia, deteniéndola en seco cuando ella estaba persiguiendo al objetivo.

Grey y Erza se habían molestado mucho porque lo habían dejado escapar –aun si Happy lo siguió al ver que Natsu se había quedado con Lucy y lo entretuvo hasta que Dragneel llego a atraparlo– pero Lucy se había limitado a sonreírle, diciéndole un simple – Esta bien Natsu, todo salió bien al final. Yo sabía que todo saldría bien.

Y esa noche cuando le pregunto si realmente no estaba molesta cuando la dejo en su departamento, ella sonrió de nuevo.

No le reprocho.

No le exigió espacio.

Solo dijo simple y llanamente – Natsu, ya te lo dije antes de tu batalla con Sting y Rouge: Yo creo en ti, lo he hecho desde que me uní al gremio. Puede que ahora sientas que vas a perderme y está bien, yo también a veces pienso que algo puede pasarte a ti o a otro de nuestros amigos. Pero entonces recuerdo que tú nunca permitirías que eso sucediera, que no permitiste que pasara, y entonces puedo estar tranquila. Todo lo que paso esta todavía demasiado presente, se necesita más tiempo hasta que por fin las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad. Así que no importa si tienes miedo, solo recuerda que yo también puedo cuidar de mi misma, y aun si llegara el caso que no pudiera, tú no permitirías que alguien me hiciera daño o nos separara. De modo que cuando dudes, o tengas miedo, solo confía en ti del modo que yo lo hago.

Natsu cerró sus ojos, y antes de dormir, no pudo evitar preguntarse por milésima vez cómo había sido que llego a ser dueño de tal confianza ciega que su compañera había depositado en él.

Pero al menos esa noche no se despertó a mitad de la noche con una pesadilla explicita de las mil maneras que su compañera podía morir sin que él pudiera hacer más que sostener su cuerpo ensangrentado, y supo que fue gracias a las cosas que le había dicho Lucy.

.

.

.

¿Reviews?


	4. Nuestros ratos felices

Este one-shot me quedo demasiado largo pero no podía recortar ninguna de sus partes si quería que plasmara mi idea: Un día X tranquilo y bonito, solo de Natsu, Happy y Lucy.

Aunque bueno, les prometi que este iba a ser mucho más largo que el 3, y aquí está. Espero les guste mucho ;)

**.**

**Summary:** Y–Yo, creo que ya extrañaba estos momentos entre nosotros. Solo tú, Happy y yo, sin problemas ni batallas ni… lágrimas… Especialmente no lágrimas. Solo nuestros ratos felices que yo adoro tanto. –Cuarta línea: Nuestros ratos felices.

**Pareja:** Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Heartfilia

**Palabras:** 3,027

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. La letra de la canción Adoro tampoco. Pero mi imaginación y esta trama, sí.

**.**

è M_**a**_**D****3 **_b_**Y**_**m**_E ç

**.**

**Nuestros ratos felices,**

**Los adoro vida mía**

.

- Así que esto es lo que hacen en sus ratos libres.

- ¡Aye sir!

Lucy miro la caña de pescar que le habían puesto en sus manos, mirando luego las de Natsu y Happy. Llevaban en el lago aproximadamente unos veinte minutos y nada había picado todavía, pero aun así Natsu y Happy continuaban sentados muy quietecitos, platicando a voz moderada.

- Es una buena manera de conseguir pescado fresco – le explico Natsu, mientras Happy comenzaba a babear.

- ¡Pescaaaado!

Natsu continuo hablando sin hacer caso a la interrupción de su gato – Así que acostumbramos venir al menos una vez por semana si no salimos de misión ese día.

- ¿Y siempre es así de tranquilo?

- Hay días a días – respondió, encogiéndose de hombros – No nos vamos hasta no llevar suficiente para Happy.

- ¡Aye, pescado!

- ¡Wow! – Lucy los miro a ambos como si recién los conociera – ¡Jamás pensé que a ustedes dos les gustara tanto la pesca!

Natsu y Happy se miraron un momento, antes de volverse a ella.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Bueno, porque parece requerir mucha paciencia y… – hizo una pausa al percatarse que seguían mirándola fijamente de esa manera que siempre la ponía nerviosa – Y hemos estado aquí por veinte minutos y nada ha picado.

- ¿Y?

- Y ustedes son dos de las personas –y gatos– más impacientes que he conocido. O más bien los más impacientes.

Natsu y Happy se miraron de nuevo.

- Natsu, creo que Lucy acaba de insultarnos.

- Si Happy, yo también lo creo.

- ¿Quééé? – Lucy chilló con sorpresa – ¡Yo no los he insultado, ustedes si son impacientes!

- Y lo ha hecho de nuevo – se quejo Happy con voz lastimera.

- Aunque tiene razón en eso de que los peces no han estado picando – menciono Natsu.

- Aye – Happy le dio un largo vistazo a la rubia, antes de exclamar, señalándola con el dedo – ¡Es su culpa!

Lucy se hizo un poco hacia atrás, sorprendida – ¡¿EHHHHHH?!

- ¡Natsu, Lucy espanta a los peces!

- ¡No es cierto! ¿Cómo puedo espantarlos si no me he movido?

- ¡Natsu, Lucy espanta a los peces con su horrible y chillona voz!

- ¡CÁLLATE GATO, MI VOZ NO ES HORRIBLE NI CHILLONA! – grito, usando una voz más aguda sin darse cuenta de ello.

- ¡Sí lo es!

- ¡Que no!

- ¡Que si!

- ¡Que no!

- ¡Que si!

- ¡Que no!

- ¡Que…!

- ¡Oi, algo ha picado! – exclamo Natsu de pronto.

Happy y Lucy se callaron en seco, volviéndose hacia un entusiasmado Natsu, pero él no estaba mirando a su caña.

- ¡Pescado! – chillo el gato con entusiasmo, al mismo tiempo que Lucy chillaba al sentir un fuerte tirón en su caña, haciendo que se inclinara hacia adelante por la fuerza de este.

- ¡No lo sueltes, Lucy!

- ¡Es muy fuerte! – se quejo, poniéndose de pie para intentar tirar mejor de la caña, sintiendo como era arrastrada un paso hacia adelante.

Los otros dos comenzaron a animarla canturreando su nombre – ¡Lucy, Lucy, Lucy, Lucy!

Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, Lucy hizo un pie hacia atrás para hacer palanca y dio un tirón que saco por un instante la cabeza de un enorme pez fuera del agua.

- ¡E–Es gigante! – grito, clavando sus talones en el suelo en un esfuerzo de resistirse a la fuerza del animal.

- ¡Es el Rey del lago! – chillaron Natsu y Happy al mismo tiempo.

Silencio atónito de ambos. Y entonces…

- ¡LUUUUCEEEEEE, NO LO SUELTES! ¡SIEMPRE HE DESEADO ESE PEZ! ¡ESE PEZ NUNCA QUIERE PICAR! ¡QUIERO _TANTO_ A ESE PEZ! ¡TODA MI VIDA ME HE PREPARADO PARA COMER A ESE PEZ, INCLUSO TENGO MI PLATO ESPECIAL PARA ESE PEZ! ¡NO LO SUELTES POR FAVOR, LUCEEEEEEE! – gritaba Happy bailando de un lado a otro con espirales en sus ojos y saliva corriendo por su boca.

- ¡Lucy, tira con más fuerzas!

- ¡Haaai!

La rubia intento hacerse un poco hacia atrás para arrastrar al pez hacia ella, consiguiendo lo contrario. Viéndose atraída hacia adelante con la fuerza del pez, intento encajar sus talones más hondo en la tierra para que su presa no se escapara. Jadeo, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza por el esfuerzo y sintiendo el sudor correr por su frente.

- ¡Más fuerte Lucy!

- ¡Aye sir, más fuerte!

- ¡E–Eso intento, pero…! – El pescado la arrastro un paso más, haciendo que ahora sus pies estuvieran al borde de donde estaban sentados a metro y medio por encima del lago. Sus ojos cafés se abrieron de par en par, un jadeo asombrado saliendo de su boca al sentir como si le estuvieran desencajando los brazos. Sus manos se aferraron con todas sus fuerzas a la caña para que no se la arrebatara de entre los dedos – ¡Es demasiado fuerte, Natsu! ¡A–Ayúdame, por favor!

Natsu se puso inmediatamente de pie para responder a su petición, con la idea de "abrazarla" y tirar de ella hacia atrás –y llevándose con Lucy al Rey del lago–, pero antes de que sus manos pudieran sujetarla correctamente de su estrecha cintura, el pescado dio un último tirón tan fuerte que arranco a Lucy de entre sus brazos y se la llevo hacia adelante cuando ella no soltó la caña.

Por un segundo todo se vio en cámara lenta.

- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, NAAAAAAAATTTSSSSSUUUUUUUU! – Tras una fugaz visión de las bragas rojas de la chica al alzarse de alguna manera incomprensible su mini–ridículamente–corta–falda, Lucy cayó de cabeza adentro del lago con gran estrepito, haciendo saltar agua hasta ellos.

- ¡LUCY!

Natsu y Happy miraron atónitos y levemente sonrojados por la visión de la ropa interior de su amiga, como el pescado desaparecía en el agua, arrastrando a Lucy con él. Después de varios chapoteos y salpicaderos, el lago quedo completamente en calma.

- Se fueron – sentencio Happy.

Natsu asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Crees que el Rey del lago se haya comido a Lucy?

Silencio.

1.

2.

3.

- ¡Lucy! – grito Natsu, sacándose la bufanda para entrar al agua a buscarla, cuando la cabeza de Lucy emergió finalmente a la superficie, escupiendo agua mientras sus dientes le castañeaban.

- ¡E–El a–gua esta he–he–helada! – Chillo, pataleando para intentar acercarse a donde estaban sentados – ¡M–M–M–MALDI–TO PEZ!

- ¡Lucy, no te comieron! – exclamo Happy.

Lucy miro al exceed con sus ojos entrecerrados – ¿P–Por–que pareces so–sorprendi–do, gato?

- ¡Iie, por nada!

Natsu se acerco al borde e inclinándose, le tendió la mano, alzándola del agua con un tirón –uno con la misma fuerza que debió tener el que la tiro al agua, estaba segura– y subiéndola junto a ellos.

- ¡Lucy, Happy tiene razón, pesas más de lo que aparentas! – Exclamo Natsu con cierta sorpresa – ¿Dónde guardas ese peso extra?

- ¡Cá–Cállate!

- Probablemente en sus gigantescos pechos – apunto el gato.

Ambos miraron fijamente su delantera, llevándose la mano a la barbilla en actitud pensativa.

- Si, debe ser eso.

Lucy no pudo evitar sonrojarse violentamente ante la mirada apreciativa de ambos. Se abrazo a sí misma para intentar conservar calor corporal y cubrirse los pechos con los brazos mientras los fulminaba con la mirada – ¡Cá–Cállense ustedes d–dos, per–per–! _¡ACHU!_ ¡Pervertidos!

- ¡Lucy, si sigues con esa ropa mojada te vas a enfermar! – soltó Happy de pronto, volando hacia la chica.

- N–No me di–gas, ga–gato – tartamudeo por el frio, arreglándoselas para, aun en esa situación patética, fulminarlo con la mirada y que el exceed corriera aterrado detrás de Natsu.

- Sácate la ropa y la seco – dijo Natsu con naturalidad.

Lucy se sonrojo violentamente, intentando cubrirse mejor – ¡¿Q–QUÉ?! ¡N–N–NO! ¡N–NO ME VOY A DES–NUDAR DE–DELANTE DE US–USTEDES!

- ¿Por qué no? Siempre te vemos desnuda.

- ¡Aye, todos los días!

- ¡Q–QUE NO HE DI–CHO!

- ¡Vamos Lucy!

- ¡NO!

- Te vas a enfermar.

- ¡NO ME I–IMPOR–! _¡ACHU!_ ¡I–IMPORTA!

- Si te enfermas, no podremos ir a misiones hasta que te alivies – razono el pelirosa – Y no podrás pagar tu alquiler.

Lucy abrió la boca para chillar de nuevo, pero no le se ocurrió nada ante esa respuesta sorpresivamente inteligente y lógica. Por un momento miro a su amigo como si recién lo acabara de conocer –¡Primero descubría que podía contar con la paciencia necesaria para pasarse toda la tarde pescando y ahora que era lo bastante inteligente para darle una replica que la dejara callada!– y Natsu aprovecho su silencio para continuar.

- Además, puedes meterte detrás de esos arbustos mientras seco tu ropa – añadió.

- ¡Aye, no vamos a espiarte!

La maga celestial miro dudosamente primero al gato y después al Dragón Slayer, después se miro a sí misma y finalmente suspiro –o lo intento, porque lo que salió en su lugar fue un estornudo.

- Mu–muy bien. ¡Pe–Pero no es–píen!

- Claro que no.

- Ni siquiera pensé en ello.

Lucy les dedico una larga mirada, antes de suspirar –exitosamente en esta ocasión.

- N–No sé porque te– _¡Achu!_ Tengo un m–_maaaaal_ presentimiento de e–esto – mascullo, yendo a los arbustos señalados y metiéndose entre ellos.

Pasados unos segundos la ropa mojada comenzó a volar de los arbustos hacia ellos, todo salvo las bragas rojas. Happy lo atrapo todo al vuelo –arreglándoselas para ponerse el sostén rojo en la cabeza como diadema– y fue a llevárselo a su compañero, mientras que Natsu hacia aparecer una llamarada en la palma de su mano, esbozando una enorme sonrisa.

- ¡Tranquila Luce! ¿Qué puede salir mal?

- ¡Aye!

.

* * *

.

- ¡Naaatsuuuu! ¡Tu camisa me no quiere cerrar en el pecho! – se quejo la rubia dejándose caer junto a él, intentando en vano por enésima vez subir el cierre más allá de la mitad de sus pechos.

Natsu la volteo a ver, alzando una ceja – ¿Y la culpa de quién es por tener un pecho tan grande?

- ¡Deja a mis pechos en paz, pervertido! – Protesto, abrazando su delantera con cariño – ¡No es mi culpa que quemaras mi ropa y por eso tenga que usar tu camisa!

- ¡Pues tampoco es mi culpa que te estuvieras quejando de tener frio por estar semi desnuda en los arbustos y me dijeras que me apresurara!

- ¡Eso no quiere decir que tenias que quemar mi ropa, solo secarla!

- ¡Eso hacia!

- ¡Convertiste mi ropa en cenizas! – chillo, señalándolo acusadoramente.

- ¡Pues si sabes que prendo todo en llamas, ¿Por qué no tienes ropa a prueba de fuego?!

- ¡Porque no sé donde compras la tuya!

- ¡Habla más alto Lucy! – Exclamó Happy de pronto, visiblemente entusiasmado – ¡Puedo ver al Rey de todos los peces regresando por ti!

Lucy soltó un grito de horror, escondiéndose detrás del Dragón Slayer.

- ¿En serio? – Natsu soltó una carcajada divertida – ¡Parece que le gustas, Luce!

- ¡Nooo! Todo esto es culpa de mi atractivo – lloriqueo – de nuevo me causa problemas.

- ¡Natsu, tengo una idea estupenda! – Soltó el gato, sonriendo animadamente con espirales en los ojos – ¡Hay que ofrecerle a Lucy como carnada!

- ¡NO! – Lucy cerró sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Natsu tan efectivamente como una llave – ¡ME NIEGO A SER UN SACRIFICIO PARA QUE USTEDES ATRAPEN A ESE MONSTRUO!

- ¡Vamos Lucy!

- ¡QUE NO HE DICHO, GATO!

- Lu–Lu–cy, me e–stas a–horcan–do.

- ¿Eh? – Lucy miro al muchacho de pelo rosa, percatándose que su rostro comenzaba a tomar una tonalidad azulosa. Rápidamente lo soltó, dejándolo respirar de nuevo – Oh, lo siento Natsu.

- ¡Noooooooo! – Happy chillo al ver como el Rey del lago desaparecía debajo del agua de nuevo – ¡Vuelve por favor! ¡Por favoooooor!

Natsu y Lucy miraron con una gotita de sudor al gato soltarse a llorar a moco tendido, cayendo de rodillas en el borde de la pequeña saliente donde estaban sin dejar de mirar hacia el lago.

- Creo que ya le afecto el sol.

- Aye – Natsu miro hacia donde el cielo comenzaba a ocultarse, volviéndose luego a donde tenían un montón de peces que finalmente habían comenzado a pescar Happy y él después de que Lucy tuviera su accidente con el Rey del lago. Sonriendo, se puso de pie – Yosh, hay que cocinar algunos para comer.

- ¡Pero el Rey del lago…!

- Vamos Happy, otro día será – Natsu sonrió, levantándolo del suelo – Después de todo, siempre podemos traer a Lucy.

- ¡OYE!

Happy se limpio las lágrimas con sus patitas y asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo – Aye.

- ¡Muy bien, ahora cocinemos esos pescados!

- ¡Aye sir! – soltó el gato, visiblemente más entusiasmado.

Lucy solamente sonrió.

Así que dejaron las cañas a un lado y los siguientes minutos los pasaron en el bosque buscando algo de madera en buen estado para arder. El sol ya estaba medio oculto en el horizonte de un cielo teñido de colores rosas y naranjas cuando tuvieron suficiente leña, la cual apilaron en forma para hacer una fogata mediana que Natsu prendió en fuego haciéndola arder con una enorme llamarada. A continuación comenzaron a hacer la cena y Lucy fue mandada a un lado cuando se ofreció a ayudar, Natsu alegando que ella era su invitada y Happy que iba a echar a perder el pescado con sus supuestos terribles dotes culinarios. En ese momento el gato omitió todas las veces que había comido la comida de Lucy y había terminado perfectamente satisfecho.

Por lo que Lucy se sentó junto al fuego para calentarse, resintiendo el ambiente cada vez más frio en el bosque –maldiciendo también a Natsu por quemar su ropa y verse obligada a usar la de él– y se limito a mirar como Natsu y Happy preparaban el pescado con una ligera sonrisa. Los miro finalizar el trabajo empalando la comida y metiéndola en el fuego para que se cocinara.

- ¡Luucyyy! ¡Ya es hora de cenar!

- ¡Aye sir! ¡Ahora probaras el mejor pescado de toda Magnolia! ¡No, de toda Fiore! ¡No, de todo el mundo!

Mientras el gato saltaba de un lado a otro, Natsu le extendió un pescado empalado a Lucy con una cálida sonrisa como el fuego que ardía delante suyo, las sombras danzando en su rostro y enmarcando los rasgos de su rostro –o eso pensó, sonrojándose ligeramente no bien la idea le paso por la cabeza.

- Arigato, Natsu.

Dieron las gracias e inmediatamente Natsu y Happy comenzaron a comerse sus pescados. Lucy, que no podía comer cosas ardientes o había perdido la sensibilidad en sus papilas gustativas en todo lo referente al pescado, espero a que estuviera un poco frio antes de llevárselo a la boca y morderlo.

Ligeramente carbonizado, poco condimentado y todavía demasiado caliente para ser comido, Lucy juro que había sido el mejor pescado que había comido en toda su vida.

- ¿Quieren quedarse a dormir en mi casa esta noche?

Natsu y Happy dejaron de comer unos segundos para mirarla con cierta sorpresa –y es que Lucy rara vez los invitaba a dormir en su casa, aun si ellos acostumbraban hacerlo de todas maneras– antes de asentir animadamente.

- ¡Claro!

- ¡Aye sir!

.

* * *

.

Había pasado más de una hora desde que Natsu y Happy se habían quedado dormidos, el primero tumbado a un lado suyo abarcando la cama casi por completo de tal manera que le dejaba únicamente un diminuto espacio contra la pared y el segundo prendado a su pierna mientras murmuraba "Pescado" una y otra vez. Las sabanas habían caído al suelo pateadas por el Dragón Slayer hacia varios minutos atrás, pero ella se sentía bastante abrigada por la cálida presencia de Natsu junto a ella, así que supuso que no importaba.

Lucy miro al gato que había comenzado a babear su pierna con un suspiro, volviéndose luego al dueño del gato que babeaba su almohada entre ronquidos. Suspiro de nuevo, esbozando una sonrisa. Natsu había estado actuando demasiado inquieto y protector –especialmente con ella– desde que cambiaran el curso de la historia y regresaran las cosas a la normalidad hacia ya más de un mes, pero después de la última misión que habían hecho y de que ella hablara con él parecía haberse tranquilizado un poco, al menos lo suficiente como para poder darse el lujo de relajarse en el lago pescando como siempre hacia antes de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos. Y si bien la había llevado con ellos, ella quería pensar que había sido porque quería pasar el rato con ella, y no porque estuviera preocupado de que algo le sucediese si no estaba a su lado.

'_Aun así…_' Lucy esbozo una sonrisa enternecida, estirando lentamente su mano para pasarla por el rostro de Natsu en una suave caricia.

- Muchas gracias Natsu, me la pase muy bien hoy. Aún si ese horrible pez me quería comer o si tú quemaste mi ropa o el pescado estaba algo quemado – murmuro bajo su voz, queriendo no despertarlo – Y–Yo, creo que ya extrañaba estos momentos entre nosotros. Solo tú, Happy y yo, sin problemas ni batallas ni… lágrimas – se mordió el labio inferior, deteniendo sus dedos en la mejilla de Natsu – Especialmente no lágrimas. Solo nuestros ratos felices que yo adoro tanto. Gracias.

Natsu no le respondió, para su alivio. Siguió durmiendo y roncando mientras babeaba su almohada y Happy siguió aferrado a su pierna y babeándola, pero por ese momento Lucy lo hubiera dado todo, solo para que no terminara nunca.

Sin saber muy bien porque lo hacía, se arrastro de su esquina más cerca hacia Natsu, acurrucándose contra él. Sus mejillas estaban completamente sonrojadas y se estaba regañando a sí misma, porque dormir abrazados no era precisamente lo que hacían los amigos normales, pero aun asi acomodo su cabeza sobre su pecho, abrazándose a él, y enredo entre las de él la pierna a la que Happy no se había colgado. Lucy sonrió sin poder evitarlo cuando los brazos de un todavía dormido Natsu la aferraron y cerrando sus ojos, se quedo dormida.

.

.

.

* * *

Listo. Algo fluffy el final, pero con esta serie me siento una pesona fluffy :D Si les ha gustado, por favor dejen un review. Son gratis y no les toma más de un minuto, y le alegran el día a alguien, en este caso a mí.

Aprovecho también para promocionar mi nuevo one-shot a parte de esta serie, Heart Attack, si se echan una pasadita y me dicen que les pareció me harían el doble de feliz :D

.

¡Eso es todo amigos, nos leemos despues!

.

¿Reviews?


	5. Adoro la forma en que sonríes

¡Si, un drabble de nuevo! :D Esta fue el primer capitulo que escribí de la serie :') -aunque al final lo que había escrito me pareció que no tenia nada que ver con la linea de "Adoro la forma en que sonríes", y decidí modificar un poco el escrito para adaptarlo a "No separarme de ti", pero bueno la idea comenzó con esta frasesita de aquí, así que muéstrenle tanto cariño como yo :3-. Si se preguntan porque el quinto fue el primer capitulo que escribí, es porque yo voy haciendo los capítulos conforme me aparecen ideas de situaciones que queden con la frase en especifico, aunque también estoy intentando forzar mi cabecita a hacerlo al hilo cuando tengo ganas de actualizar.

En fin, no se si esto les interesaba realmente, asi que ya los dejo leer :D

**.**

**Summary:** Sí, Natsu Dragneel podía jactarse de muchas cosas y podía decir que conocía otras más, pero aun así nada de lo que había conocido podía compararse con el sentimiento que inundaba su pecho cada vez que veía a Lucy sonreír. –Quinta línea: Adoro la forma en que sonríes.

**Pareja:** Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Heartfilia

**Palabras:** 532

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. La letra de la canción Adoro tampoco. Pero mi imaginación y esta trama, sí.

**.**

M_**a**_**D****3 **_b_**Y**_**m**_E

**.**

**5. Adoro la forma en que sonríes**

.

A sus diecisiete años de edad Natsu sabía muchas cosas y desconocía otras –según quienes lo conocían, sabía menos de lo que debía conocer si quería ser considerado un miembro normal de la sociedad.

También había tenido varias experiencias que la gente normal solo podía soñar con tener y había visto lugares lejanos del reino de Fiore. Había vivido incontables aventuras de las cuales podía decir que había sido capaz de salvarse a sí mismo y a quienes quería por medio de sus propias fuerzas. Pero en contraparte a ello, también se había perdido de muchas cosas, como por ejemplo, la estabilidad general por crianza con dos padres normales, en una casa normal y en una ciudad normal.

En su listado de experiencias vividas también había una brecha en donde deberían estar los conocimientos sobre emociones y sentimientos. Aunque con Erza había conocido el miedo –y el respeto, aunque no quisiera admitirlo–, con Grey la rivalidad –y amistad, aun si ambos lo niegan rotundamente– y con Lissana algo de ternura y cariño infantil, todavía había muchas sensaciones que lo embargaban en ocasiones y no podía comprenderlas, especialmente cuando se encontraba con su rubia compañera.

Sí, Natsu Dragneel podía jactarse de muchas cosas y podía decir que conocía de otras más, pero aun así debía admitir que nada de lo que había conocido hasta ese momento podía compararse con el sentimiento que inundaba su pecho de calor cada vez que veía a Lucy Heartfilia sonreírle. Y a pesar de todos los lugares que había conocido, y todas las personas, todavía no había encontrado nada que fuera más hermoso ante sus ojos que la sonrisa de Lucy –una sonrisa por la cual haría cualquier cosa para evitar que nada la lastimara– y la propia Lucy en sí.

Por eso, el día que llego a esa conclusión, aún cuando no pudiera decir que comprendía por completo el sentimiento, se fue corriendo a la casa de Lucy y se metió por la ventana de su habitación hasta su baño, donde encontró a la rubia en la bañera.

Lucy soltó un grito al verlo entrar, seguramente escuchándose en todo Fiore, y comenzó a jalar espuma que quedaba para intentar cubrirse.

- ¡Natsu! ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?! – chillo, sus mejillas sonrojándose por la vergüenza.

Natsu fue hasta donde ella y, haciendo caso omiso a la situación de la chica, se sentó en el borde de la bañera.

- Lucy – la llamo, mirándola con seriedad.

Ella trago suavemente – ¿Si?

Natsu la miro unos segundos más antes de esbozar una enorme sonrisa – Adoro la forma en que sonríes.

Lucy parpadeo dos, tres, cuatro, CINCO VECES, antes de comprender lo que le había dicho. Y cuando lo hizo su rostro tomo el mismo color escarlata que el cabello de Erza – ¿Q–Qué?

- Adoro la forma en que sonríes – repitió, satisfecho consigo mismo aunque no muy seguro si era porque le había dicho lo que pensaba o por haberla hecho sonrojarse, poniéndose de pie nuevamente – Nos vemos más tarde Lucy.

Y así como entro salió, dejando a la rubia atónita en la bañera, la boca abierta y con el rostro completamente rojo, mientras su corazón latía acelerado en su pecho.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Tan, tan!

Cortito, pero me gusta y espero que a ustedes también.

Muchas gracias por los reviews del capi anterior, ustedes son todo un amor *Corazones, corazones*

* * *

Ya saben, si les gusto este también, déjenme un review para hacermelo saber. Son en cierto sentido importantes para mi, porque me indican que tipo de cosas les agradan más e intento adaptar lo que hago para cumplir lo que yo creo que les agrada, sin desapegarme demasiado a mi idea original porque entonces yo no estaría feliz con lo que hice y si yo no estoy feliz lo que sale no es muy bueno y a ustedes no les gusta y no me dejan reviews y entonces yo me deprimo porque ya no tengo reviews y hago cosas malas que solo los alejan más y... Sh*t, se me fue. ¿Que estaba diciendo en primer lugar?

Bah, no importa XD

Dejen reviews

¡Chao!

.

.

**¿Reviews?**


	6. El modo en que a veces me riñes

Demasiado largo para mi gusto , yo quería que fuera solo un drabble :( Pero al menos no esta tan largo como el anterior, así que supongo que me conformo.

.

**Summary:** La primera pista que tuvo Natsu de que algo muy extraño estaba sucediendo con él, fue cuando Lucy estaba dándole la madre de los regaños y él simplemente quería sonreír como un idiota. –Sexta línea: El modo en que a veces me riñes.

**Pareja:** Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Heartfilia

**Palabras:** 1,688

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. La letra de la canción Adoro tampoco. Pero mi imaginación y esta trama, sí.

**.**

è M_**a**_**D****3 **_b_**Y**_**m**_E ç

**.**

**6. El modo en que a veces me riñes**

.

La primera pista que tuvo Natsu de que algo _muy extraño_ estaba sucediendo con él, fue cuando Lucy estaba dándole la madre de los regaños porque él hubiera arruinado la misión y él simplemente quería sonreír como un idiota. ¿Pero alguien podía culparlo? La chica estuvo a un segundo de morir en sus brazos, de no haber sido por Wendy y su magia de sanación, en ese momento estaría destruyendo –lo que quedaba de– la ciudad.

La misión había sido relativamente sencilla, o al menos eso les habían dicho. ¿Recuperar un pergamino de unos bandidos? ¡Qué gran cosa! Era dinero fácil, por lo que Lucy y Natsu habían decidido que era lo suficientemente sencillo para ellos tres, contando a Happy, de modo que Erza y Gray se habían ido a otra misión, seguidos por Juvia.

Los encontraron rápidamente en Shirotsume y el pergamino estaba en la bolsa del líder, que se señalo a sí mismo. El problema fue que los bandidos eran mucho más fuertes de lo que les habían dicho, y aunque el pergamino fuera algo importante, el verdadero objetivo del cliente había sido atraer a Salamander y ajustar cuentas con él –a manos de otras personas, por supuesto.

Natsu cometió el gran error de centrarse en los dos hombres que parecían más fuertes, dejando uno para que Lucy se enfrentara a él –o más bien lo entretuviera mientras acababa con esos dos y podía ir contra él– y no asegurarse que realmente solo eran esos 3. Lucy cometió el error de bajar la guardia mientras Loke terminaba con su adversario, no viendo a la mujer que finalmente la ataco por detrás y la atravesó con una cuchilla.

Lucy chillo. Happy grito. Loke grito a Lucy. Y Natsu se volvió justo a tiempo para mirar como tomaban a su compañera del cuello, encajando más hondo la cuchilla para hacerla gritar con más fuerza, antes de arrojarla contra el suelo, sacando a tiempo la cuchilla.

Y el mundo en sus ojos se cubrió con la sangre escarlata de Lucy.

Antes de que pudieran rematarla, Loke le saco de encima a la mujer y recibió la segunda cuchillada en una zona vital, obligándolo a regresar al mundo de los espíritus.

Natsu se quedo paralizado en su sitio, mirando la sangre que emanaba cada vez más rápido del pecho de Lucy, y de pronto _algo_ se rompió dentro de él, mientras la realización de que lo que él tanto había estado temiendo acababa de cumplirse delante de sus ojos y él no había hecho nada para impedirlo.

Lanzando un rugido inhumano que resonó por las montañas, se arrojo sobre la mujer sin mirar a nadie más. Dos de los otros bandidos se interpusieron en su camino y el tercero, el líder, huyo aterrorizado a la ciudad. Después de terminar con ellos más rápido de lo que hacía normalmente, Natsu alcanzo al líder y se encargo de él, destruyendo gran parte de la ciudad en su camino aun si lo hizo en pocos minutos. Y para cuando la neblina escarlata que clamaba venganza se disipo de su mente y fue capaz de pensar correctamente de nuevo, se apresuro en llegar a donde Lucy, encontrando a la chica demasiado pálida para el gusto de Natsu. Happy estaba encima de Lucy, llorando e intentando hacer presión con sus patitas en su pecho.

Tomando el lugar del exceed, Natsu posiciono a Lucy en su regazo en un intento de ponerla más cómoda y comenzó a hacer más presión sobre la herida para que dejara de sangrar como había hecho su compañero, mandando a Happy a buscar ayuda.

Y Lucy estaba demasiado pálida.

Y Lucy estaba demasiado fría.

Y Lucy no le estaba diciendo nada por poner sus manos sobre su pecho.

Y Lucy… Lucy estaba respirando muy débilmente.

Y el corazón de Lucy… comenzaba a latir demasiado lento.

Lucy iba a…

Mierda. Mierda. ¡MIERDA!

- ¡Maldita sea Lucy, no te mueras, no te atrevas a morirte! – Le grito, aumentando la presión en su herida e intentado calentarla con su poder para dejar de sentirla tan _fría_ – ¡No te atrevas a dejarme! ¡No así, no aquí!

Lucy no le respondió, pero Natsu pudo sentir como su respiración se entrecortaba un poco, su corazón intentando latir con más fuerza. La esperanza que parecía no tener cabida, floreció en su interior.

Los minutos que pasaron hasta que Happy llego con Wendy y Charlee fueron los más largos que Natsu había vivido en su vida, su mundo centrándose en presionar la herida para que la vida de Lucy no se le escapara entre las manos.

Wendy estaba llorando como nunca la había visto hacerlo.

Se apresuro en llegar al lado de Natsu y Lucy, dejándose caer de rodillas e ignorando el gruñido que le soltó el Dragón Slayer. Apartando de un manotazo nada sutil las manos de Natsu, abrió la camisa de Lucy desgarrándola y trozo el sostén, poniendo inmediatamente sus manos sobre la herida abierta y emanando la magia del Dragón del Cielo. Natsu pareció reaccionar entonces, intentando ignorar el impulso que sentía de alejar todo lo que estaba cerca de Lucy y que sentía como una amenaza. Miro a la niña con desesperación, aferrándose fuertemente a la chica en sus brazos.

- ¿Va a estar bien?

Wendy siguió sollozando sin responderle, sus manos temblando sobre el pecho de Lucy.

- Déjala en paz. Lucy esta delicada y Wendy tiene que estar muy concentrada en lo que está haciendo – respondió Charlee por su amiga con un gruñido, aunque miraba fijamente a la rubia con sus ojos vidriosos.

De modo que Natsu calló y espero con los demás.

Los siguientes minutos parecieron durar años para él. Nunca supo qué cantidad de tiempo había pasado, solo que se estaba muriendo de desesperación por no poder hacer nada por su mejor amiga, salvo sostenerla entre sus brazos mientras ella parecía morirse.

Finalmente después de mucho esperar, la niña dejo de emanar magia en la Heartfilia, y todavía llorando se aparto de ella.

- ¿Wendy, Lucy va a estar bien?

Wendy se froto las manos en los ojos para intentar limpiarse las lágrimas que todavía salían de sus ojos, pero antes de que pudiera decirle nada, Lucy emitió un gemido adolorido que atrajo la atención de todos.

Happy y Charlee, el primero todavía deshecho en lágrimas, se hubieran acercado en ese momento a la rubia para comprobar su estado, si Natsu no se hubiera cerrado claramente a su alrededor con un sutil gruñido, advirtiendo inconscientemente que no se acercaran.

La gata frunció el ceño, abriendo su boca para protestar, pero Happy la detuvo en seco, negando con la cabeza.

Lucy gimió de nuevo, apretando sus ojos con fuerza antes de abrirlos lentamente. Parpadeo un par de veces para enfocar su visión, encontrándose directamente con la mirada de su compañero – ¿N–Natsu?

Su voz sonaba ronca y era suave, pero hizo que el corazón de Natsu latiera fuertemente en su pecho de la alegría de tenerla viva entre sus brazos. Natsu esbozo una enorme sonrisa, sintiendo como unas lágrimas que ni siquiera sabía que estaba conteniendo cayeron por sus mejillas.

- ¡Natsu, estas llorando! – Lucy intento levantarse, encontrándose con que Natsu la tenía, literalmente, encerrada en su regazo y no la dejaba moverse. El color rápidamente cubrió sus anteriormente pálidas mejillas – ¡Na–Natsu! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Suéltame!

Natsu soltó una carcajada y, sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y tras levantarla lo suficiente, poso sus labios sobre los de Lucy en un suave y casto beso. Wendy, Charlee y Happy soltaron una exclamación, y Lucy abrió mucho sus ojos, sintiendo como su corazón se apresuraba en bombear sangre para poder cubrir la demanda en sus mejillas.

El contacto fue rápido y bastante torpe, que duro apenas un par de latidos del corazón de Lucy, pero hizo que algo se retorciera en el estomago de la chica, haciéndola sentir bastante idiota. Especialmente cuando Natsu aparto sus labios de los de ella para posarlos repetidamente en sus mejillas.

- ¡Na–Natsu! ¡¿Qué…?!

- Estas viva – la corto, mirándola a los ojos con tanta intensidad que corto completamente su línea de pensamientos. Un beso en su frente y el corazón de Lucy tartamudeo – ¡Estas viva!

Y continuo besando todo el rostro de una bastante sonrojada Lucy, que solo lo miraba completamente atónita.

Minutos más tarde de que Natsu controlara sus recién descubiertos instintos de sobre–sobre–sobreprotección lo suficiente como para dejar que sus compañeros se acercaran de nuevo a Lucy, le contaron a la rubia –y a Wendy y Charlee– lo que había sucedido.

Lucy se avergonzó bastante al escuchar como había sido derrotada de esa manera tan patética, pero toda su vergüenza se fue a millones de kilómetros de allí cuando escucho cómo Natsu había destruido media ciudad y quemado la bolsa del líder por accidente, y por ende el pergamino.

- ¡IDIOTA, HAZ ARRUINADO DEFINITIVAMENTE LA MISIÓN! – Gritó, consiguiendo liberar su brazo para golpearlo sin que Natsu hiciera nada para esquivar el golpe – ¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE QUEMAR ESA BOLSA?! ¡AHORA TENDREMOS QUE PAGAR LAS REPARACIONES EN LA CIUDAD Y NI SIQUIERA TENEMOS LA RECOMPENSA PARA PODER CUBRIR LOS GASTOS! ¡NO VOY A PODER PAGAR MI ALQUILER Y LA CASERA ME VA A CORRER Y VOY A TENER QUE DORMIR EN LA CALLE! ¡EN. LA. CALLE!

Natsu solo la miraba intentando no reírse como idiota, extasiado en el hecho de que ella estaba viva para regañarlo, porque sabía que eso solo la haría golpearlo con más fuerzas.

- ¡Y DEJA DE MIRARME ASÍ! ¿CREES QUE NO SÉ LO QUE ESTÁS PENSANDO? ¡VAN A CORRERME DE MI CASA Y TÚ SOLO SONRÍES COMO IDIOTA!

Y siguió reprendiéndolo, golpeándolo –especialmente cuando se dio cuenta de que su camisa estaba desgarrada y todos podían ver sus atributos– y llorando por su alquiler durante los siguientes diez minutos, mientras Wendy le decía que todavía estaba demasiado débil y que no se alterara demasiado. Y a Natsu no le importo ni un segundo que lo estuviera riñendo, porque Lucy, su compañera de equipo, estaba viva en sus brazos, su corazón latiendo fuerte y constantemente.

.

.

.

* * *

Fluff, fluff, super fluff X3

Desde ahora me voy a comprar una camiseta que diga Super Fluff (?) :3

A menos que alguna de ustedes me quiera regalar una, y así me ahorra del dinero que iba a gastar en ella.

Bah, en fin, ¿Que les ha parecido? Este capi lo tenia hecho desde hace una semana y pensaba subirlo en un par de días, pero como me dejaron tantos reviews –¡10! ¡Y en un día! ¿O fueron dos? No recuerdo cuando actualice ^.^U– decidí ser buena y linda y subirlo hoy.

Aunque honestamente no termina de convencerme, siento como que pude haberlo sacado mejor, pero al mismo tiempo lo he editado ya unas 3 veces y siento que este es el que mejor me quedo, así que supongo que lo dejare así hasta que lo vuela a hacer de nuevo y me quede mejor y entonces lo voy a reemplazar. Pero de momento este se queda.

¡Dios, si que hablo mucho! Ya me calló.

¡Dejen reviews, las quiero mucho–mucho–mucho! ;)

.

.

**¿Reviews?**


	7. Adoro la seda de tus manos

¡Capi nuevo! Este me gusto mas que el anterior :D Aunque mis drabbles se me estan yendo mucho a la China :( Ahora todo lo que escribo es un oneshot

Espero les guste.

.

**Summary:** Y Natsu lo sabía, Lucy estaba segura. Es por eso que se había dejado golpear más de lo necesario y se había negado a que nadie salvo ella tratara sus heridas, dejando a Happy con Wendy y Charlee. Frunció el ceño levemente al recordarlo, especialmente porque ambos sabían que ella no rechazaría atenderlo. –Séptima línea: Adoro la seda de tus manos.

**Pareja:** Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Heartfilia

**Palabras:** 1, 350

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. La letra de la canción Adoro tampoco. Pero mi imaginación y esta trama, sí.

**.**

è M_**a**_**D****3 **_b_**Y**_**m**_E ç

**Dedicado a Darkrius13**

**.**

**7**. **Adoro la seda de tus manos**

.

- Luceee…

- ¿Hm?

- Acééééércate.

Lucy lo miro con desconfianza, sacando su botiquín del baño.

- ¿Para qué?

- Solo acércate.

Y sonrió. De esa manera tontorrona e inocente que solo él conocía, ahora un poco ida por culpa de los analgésicos que le había dado y que a juzgar de como arrastraba la lengua, le acababan de hacer efecto. Lucy dudo unos segundos, antes de suspirar e ir a sentarse en su cama junto a Natsu, poniendo el botiquín en el espacio vacío junto a ella

- ¿Qué?

- Acércate maaaaasss.

La maga estelar se había comenzado a inclinar hacia él, pero se detuvo en seco, mirándolo nuevamente con desconfianza de su petición – ¿Por qué?

- ¡Es importante Luceeeee! – insistió, formando un puchero que le sentó como un puñetazo en el estomago a la rubia. Sintió como su aire se escapaba de sus pulmones. Natsu se veía tan… adorable que ella solo quería… solo quería…

Tragando saliva suavemente, evito por todos los medios que el pensamiento terminara de formularse en su cabeza. En su lugar Lucy se inclino hacia él, acercándose más como le había pedido.

- ¿Y bien?

- Me gusssssstas, Lucee – canturreo de igual manera que Happy, la sonrisa tontorrona e inocente que siempre la convencía de seguirlo en sus labios de nuevo.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par – ¿Qué…? – con un movimiento demasiado rápido, considerando que el muchacho estaba bastante golpeado y anestesiado en ese momento, Natsu se incorporo, eliminando la distancia que Lucy había dejado entre ellos y junto sus labios, atrapando entre los suyos el labio inferior de ella.

Lucy abrió sus ojos de par en par, sus mejillas sonrojándose instantáneamente mientras sentía como un extraño cosquilleo en su estomago se hacía presente, que le nublaba la mente y la engatusaba a quedarse quieta mientras su compañero de equipo la besaba. _Un latido_. _Dos latidos_. _Tres latidos_. _Cuatro_… Natsu chupo suavemente su labio inferior y eso mando una corriente eléctrica por su cuerpo directamente hasta su vientre, que la obligo a apartarse bruscamente con un respingo.

Escuchando la risita divertida del Dragón Slayer, se llevo las manos a la boca, su rostro carmín. '_Me… Me beso. Natsu me beso… De nuevo_'.

- ¿P–Porque hiciste eso?

Natsu se dejo caer recostándose de nuevo sin dejar de reírse, sus ojos cerrados y sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

- ¿No escuchaste o simplemente te quieres acercar de nuevo para que te lo repita? – y sonrió.

Lucy suspiro, sacudiendo su cabeza con resignación – Esos analgésicos no eran muy fuertes, ¿Verdad?

- Nop.

La rubia tomo el botiquín de nuevo, lo abrió y saco alcohol y algodón, mandándole al pelirosa que se sentara para poder tratar sus heridas.

Natsu obedeció, sonriendo en todo momento y sin dejar de mirarla haciéndola sonrojarse un poco más. '_Idiota_'. Remojo una de las motitas de algodón en alcohol y comenzó a limpiarle las heridas en su pecho desnudo, sintiendo como se estremecía levemente pero no hacía nada más que mirarla.

Lucy decidió terminantemente no subir la mirada de su trabajado pecho. Él estaba actuando extraño otra vez desde la misión en que la habían herido y la había besado, y había vuelto a ponerse sobreprotector, pero ahora era diferente. Ella sentía que era diferente. Natsu ya no la miraba igual, ni le sonreía igual, o la tocaba igual. Algo había cambiado entre ellos y ella no estaba exactamente segura de lo que era. Y ese algo la hacía sentirse nerviosa a su alrededor, dudosa cada vez que él la tomaba de la mano o la abrazaba, y definitivamente no le gustaba, porque sabía perfectamente lo que eso significaba.

Y Natsu lo sabía, Lucy estaba segura. Es por eso que se había dejado golpear más de lo necesario y se había negado a que nadie salvo ella tratara sus heridas, dejando a Happy con Wendy y Charlee para estar a solas con ella. Frunció el ceño levemente al recordarlo, especialmente porque ambos sabían que ella no rechazaría atenderlo cuando estaba herido.

- Eres un idiota.

- Pero a mí me gusta cuando me atiendes tú – protesto, y Lucy se pregunto si le había leído la mente – Adoro la seda de tus manos…

- Seda de mis manos – repitió en voz baja.

- …Son tan delicadas y me tratan con cuidado, no como Erza o Grandine, ni siquiera Wendy me trata con tanto cuidado como tú.

La chica se sonrojo involuntariamente y no necesitaba mirarlo para saber que había sonreído. Eso la hizo fruncir el ceño. Froto el algodón con más fuerza en una herida más grave que los otros pequeños rasguños, haciéndolo soltar un suave quejido.

- Luceee, eso duele – se quejo con su voz infantil, y seguramente un puchero, pero Lucy estaba decidida a no mirarlo otra vez – ¿Qué paso con tu delicadeza?

- No te la mereces por dejarte golpear.

- Era necesario.

- ¿Ah sí? – dejando las motas de algodón ensangrentadas en el bote de basura junto a su cama, tomo la pomada que Grandine les había dado y la puso en todas las heridas con toques ligeros como el rose de una mariposa, intentando no lastimarle demasiado. '_Supongo que si son de seda_' – ¿Y se puede saber porque era necesario? – prácticamente le gruño.

- Porque yo necesitaba hablar contigo, pero tú estás tan nerviosa de estar a solas conmigo que solo me esquivas y no podemos hablar en privado.

Lucy se detuvo, alzando su rostro con sorpresa al escuchar la clara amargura en su voz levemente adormecida por las drogas.

- Yo no…

- Lo estas.

Lucy se mordió la lengua.

- ¿Por qué? – cuestiono con tanta seriedad que Lucy ya no pudo sostenerle la mirada.

Continuo aplicando la pomada, respondiendo con un susurro – ¿Porque, qué?

- Tú sabes que quiero decir.

Lucy trago saliva al escucharlo gruñirle, mordiéndose levemente el labio inferior. No le podía decir que tenía miedo de que las cosas cambiaran entre ellos, decidió. Aunque esa era la verdad y la única respuesta aceptable, reconoció a su vez inmediatamente.

Cubrió con los mismos dedos suaves como mariposas la herida con una venda esterilizada, vendando su torso en silencio. Una vuelta, dos vueltas, tres vueltas… Natsu le detuvo las manos, claramente harto de esperar.

- Tengo miedo – forzó finalmente las palabras a salir, sus ojos fijos en las vendas.

- ¿Miedo… de mi? – pregunto, dolido.

Lucy alzo su rostro con sorpresa, sus ojos abiertos de par en par ante la idea de que le estuviera dando a Natsu esa idea con su comportamiento.

- ¡No!

- ¿Entonces qué te pasa?

- ¿Qué me pasa? ¡Más bien te pasa a ti! – frunció levemente el ceño, picándole en el pecho con un dedo claramente olvidando sus heridas – ¿Por qué estás actuando tan extraño conmigo, eh? ¿Por qué me robas besos? ¿Por qué ya no me miras o me tocas como a las otras chicas del gremio?

- ¡Porque ya no eres una chica más del gremio! – respondió alzando instintivamente un poco la voz, como si fuera obvio – ¡Ya no eres solo mi compañera y tú lo sabes! Esto, nosotros, así – los señalo a ambos y a su alrededor con ademanes tan expresivos que en cualquier otra situación Lucy seguramente se habría reído – Ya no es suficiente.

Lucy aparto la mirada, terminando de anudar las vendas ahora que tenía las manos libres.

- Tengo miedo de que nuestra amistad cambie – confeso.

Natsu esbozo una sonrisa irónica, volviendo a señalarlos a ambos.

- Nuestra amistad _ya_ cambio.

Ella lo miro fijamente con cansancio, dando por terminada la conversación, dejando en el aire cualquier negación o aceptación suya.

Termino de curar las heridas que le faltaban en silencio, y una vez que hubo acabado fue que paso. Lucy no supo cuando exactamente, pero Natsu había comenzado a besarla, sus ojos entre abiertos para mirar su reacción. '_Nuestra amistad ya cambio_' Reconoció por fin. Cediendo al cosquilleo, dejo que la neblina cubriera sus pensamientos y le correspondió el beso por primera vez, dejando ella también sus ojos entreabiertos, sin apartar su mirada de la de Natsu ni un solo segundo.

.

.

.

* * *

Antes que comience mi monologo que seguramente todos ustedes se saltan –¡Ingratos! Me rompen el corazón _Sniff, sniff_– quiero disculparme sinceramente con **Darkrius13**. Se me subieron los colores al rostro. Nunca se me paso por la cabecita que algún hombre leyera mi historia... ni siquiera sabia que habían hombres en Fanfiction o.o En los cinco años que llevo aquí -aunque la mayoria de esos años eran solo de leer- jamás me había encontrado con un hombre. Ahora estoy entusiasmada, me siento especial porque uno me lee XD Y este capi esta dedicado a ti porque me siento avergonzada y esta es mi manera de decir: Lo siento mucho.

**Darkrius13**: Dame tu punto de vista masculino, por favor: ¿Del uno al 10, que tan cursi esta esta serie de drabbles/oneshots? Porque de ahora en adelante, se va a poner mas cursi. Mucho mas fluff, darlings. Ya avise.

PD: Wendy no se sonrojo ni nada, porque la pobre estaba traumada de que Lucy casi se muere. Después, esa noche, en casita y ya pensando bien, se puso mas roja que el pelo de Erza y se desmayo.

* * *

Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Son lo/as mejores lectore/as del mundo y lo/as quiero mucho-mucho, asi como mucho-mucho.

Aunque sigo esperando que alguien me mande mi camiseta de Super Fluff ¬¬

Eeeeen fin. Me callo.

Y me despido.

Nos leemos en el proximo capi ;)

No olviden dejarme reviews :3

Chiiiiiiaaaaaaoooooooooo!

.

.

**¿Reviews?**


	8. Los besos que nos damos

Otro capi fluff. ¿Alguien penso que el final del capi anterior era un poco frio? Pues aqui esta esto para compensar ese final, que la verdad si me quedo un poco frio n,nU ¡Pero hey, que fue plan con maña! No podia terminarlo con un momento super fluff de los que me se, porque, bueno, es algo obvio.

En fin, disfruten este capi.

.

**Summary:** Lucy todavía no comprendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando entre ellos pero sí sabía que no quería que todo el gremio se enterara. Al menos no aun. Y especialmente NO encontrándolos encerrados en el baño de mujeres besuqueándose más allá de esos leves roces que habían estado dándose durante las últimas semanas. –Octava línea: Los besos que nos damos, los adoro vida mía.

**Pareja:** Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Heartfilia

**Palabras:** 1, 467

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. La letra de la canción Adoro tampoco. Pero mi imaginación y esta trama, sí.

**Advertencia:** Besuqueo (XD)

**.**

è M_**a**_**D****3 **_b_**Y**_**m**_E ç

**.**

**Los besos que nos damos,**

**Los adoro, vida mía**

.

Eso que estaban haciendo _no estaba bien_. Aun si su condenado corazón no parecía querer dejar de palpitar acelerada y alegremente en su pecho, ella, en esa parte lógica e inteligente de su cabeza que no se dejaba llevar por su corazón–o–"_instintos_–_naturales_" (claro Lucy, digámosle así a la lujuria), era consciente que eso que estaban haciendo solo podría traerles complicaciones, algo que seguramente era completamente incorrecto, indebido, y… y… y… inmoral, y… y… _Y Dios, se sentía TAN–bien_… ¡Pero no, ellos no…!

Algo cálido y húmedo delineo sus labios, provocando que el insistente cosquilleo en su estomago se hiciera más fuerte. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Los pensamientos que iban en la cabeza de Lucy se perdieron en algún lugar profundo de su cabeza mientras la chica cedía finalmente al calor que la inundaba por dentro, tomando bruscamente la bufanda del cuello de Natsu para acercarlo más a ella en el espacio entre sus piernas, abriendo al mismo tiempo su boca para permitirle el acceso a la lengua del Dragón Slayer.

Lo escucho gruñir contra sus labios de manera poco humana y comprendió que era con satisfacción de que cediera por fin. Soltando un profundo suspiro de alivio al mismo tiempo, Lucy sintió un tirón en su vientre cuando sus lenguas se encontraron, danzando con caricias lentas y apasionadas mientras ellos se probaban mutuamente por primera vez de esa manera. Su piel parecía arder donde las yemas de los dedos de él acariciaban suavemente su cintura descubierta –¡¿Cuándo demonios le había levantado la camiseta, joder?!– con movimientos que subían y bajaban resbalándose en su piel. Finalmente se vieron obligados a separarse a regañadientes por la falta de oxigeno, y Lucy abrió su boca, aspirando aire con un jadeo, cuando sintió los dientes de Natsu cerrarse en su labio inferior de manera juguetona pero provocando una pequeña herida que no tardo en sangrar.

Y gimió. Por el dolor y el placer de ese acto. Demasiado audiblemente para su gusto, también.

Ca–ra–jo.

Lucy abrió sus ojos, fulminándolo con la mirada – Lo has hecho a propósito – le recrimino, sus dedos apretando con más fuerza su bufanda en lugar de empujarlo lejos de ella, como debería estar haciendo.

Natsu esbozo perezosamente una sonrisa maliciosa que resultaba ser tan jodidamente atractiva. Lucy sintió como su corazón simplemente se paraba, el tirón más fuerte en su vientre.

- ¿De qué estás hablando, _Luce_?

_Oh_. _Dios_. Sus piernas temblaron, y estaba segura que si estuviera apoyada en ellas en lugar de estar sentada en la barra del lavamanos, en ese momento ya estaría en el suelo. ¡¿Cuándo había aprendido Natsu a decir su nombre con ese tono que hacía que sus piernas fallaran?!

- Oh, tú lo _sabes_ muy bien – masculló en voz baja, sabiendo que si no tenía cuidado comenzaría a gritarle, y eso estaría _tan mal_. Aunque pareciera que Natsu lo había hecho ya, ella no había olvidado donde estaban metidos y no tenía intenciones de descubrirse. Aun si todos, incluida ella –especialmente ella– ya sabían que eso iba a suceder tarde o temprano entre ellos, la rubia todavía no comprendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando entre ellos, o mejor dicho, no estaba preparada cuando había comenzado a pasar y no sabía muy bien cómo iba a lidiar con ello, pero sí sabía que no quería que todo el gremio se enterara. Al menos no aun. Y especialmente NO encontrándolos encerrados en el baño de mujeres con la puerta cerrada besuqueándose de verdad por primera vez, más allá de esos leves e inocentes roces que habían estado dándose durante las últimas semanas.

Las manos del pelirosa bajaron a sus muslos y el color en el rostro de Lucy se intensifico, aunque no hizo nada para alejar sus manos.

- ¡D–De eso estoy hablando! – Gruño, entrecerrando sus ojos al notar cómo el Dragón Slayer miraba fijamente sus labios con un brillo en sus ojos verde oliva – Sabes _perfectamente_ que lo que estás haciendo con tus recién descubiertas/reveladas habilidades de seducción es… ehh – la chica vacilo cuando Natsu se inclino hacía ella de nuevo, lamiendo oh–tan –lentamente la sangre que emanaba de la herida que él mismo le había hecho en el labio. El gemido que emitió no pudo ser evitado ni aunque lo hubiera intentado con todas sus fuerzas – ¡T–tú estás… piensas… quieres evitar qu–que piense y–y…! _Ohhh_ – Natsu poso sus labios suavemente sobre la herida, chupando su labio inferior y callando sus balbuceos instantáneamente – _Na–Nat–su_ – gimió con voz casi inaudible.

- Lucy – Él deposito un casto beso sobre sus labios hinchados y continuó haciéndolo un par de veces mientras sus manos subían de vuelta a su cintura, por donde la atrajo aún más hacia él, dejándola casi al borde de la barra, sus labios bajando con besos leves por su cuello – ¿En serio –_beso_– quieres –_beso_– que pare?

Lucy mascullo algo inentendible, echando su cabeza hacia atrás para darle acceso a la piel de su cuello más fácilmente casi sin darse cuenta de ello, los labios de su compañero ardientes contra su piel arrancándole suaves gemidos. Sus dedos temblorosos soltaron su bufanda y los llevo tras su cuello, enredándose entre el cabello rosa.

En el retazo de la poca inteligencia que todavía funcionaba en la chica, no pudo evitar repetirse lo mal que estaba eso que estaban haciendo, lo que ella estaba permitiendo y hasta incitando, porque Lucy sabía perfectamente que en el momento que le dijera seriamente que parara, Natsu iba a hacerlo sin rechistar. Pero no lo había hecho. Lo que quería decir que ella realmente no quería que parara.

'_¿Pero porque pedirle que pare?_' Pregunto una voz en el fondo de su cabeza, que curiosamente sonaba como Mira-san. Ninguno de ellos estaba involucrado con nadie más, y al contrario, aun si no se hubieran dicho nada al respecto, era claro como el agua que ellos si estaban involucrados emocionalmente. Eran más que amigos, siempre lo habían sido; el vínculo que los unía era demasiado fuerte como para poder ser pasado por alto, demasiado entrelazado con la parte más profunda de sus corazones –por muy cursi que eso se escuchase. Y esto era algo inevitable desde el momento que se conocieron en Hargeon. ¿Inmoral, incorrecto? ¿Cómo podía estar mal algo que se sentía tan correcto en lo más hondo de ella, como ninguna otra cosa se había sentido? Se gustaban, se querían, se cuidaban mutuamente, ¿Cómo podía eso estar mal de alguna manera? Sí, tenía miedo de que si algo iba mal su amistad se viera pérdida por completo, y probablemente era por eso que dudaba tanto, pero en ese momento no podía evitar preguntarse, ¿Cómo iba a ser posible que terminara mal?

'_No es posible_'. Lucy sonrió, decidiendo por fin que iba a lidiar con esto que _finalmente_ pasaba entre ellos. No podía ver el futuro, pero aun así sabia en lo más profundo de su ser que ellos no iban a terminar mal. Llámenlo intuición femenina, pero ella estaba segura de ello.

- Hueles tan bien, Lucy – lo escucho murmurar olfateando la piel de su cuello haciéndola estremecer, antes chupar fuertemente el mismo lugar donde la había olido, seguramente dejándole una marca.

- ¡Natsu! – gimió alto, olvidando momentáneamente sus intenciones de no ser descubiertos.

Al sentir como lamia su cuello en ese punto una y otra vez, tiro de su cabello hasta que él alzo el rostro para mirarla a los ojos, su profunda mirada oliva brillante de una manera eufórica tan silenciosa que la hizo jadear.

'_¿Cómo? ¿Cómo pude dudar un segundo de esto?_'

- Natsu – sus manos acariciaban su cabello, notando como él entre cerraba sus ojos disfrutando de sus caricias – Natsu… – murmuro de nuevo, inclinando su rostro hacia el de él hasta que sus frentes se tocaran, una de sus manos dejando su cabello para apoyarse en su hombro.

- Lucy…

Lucy esbozo una suave sonrisa, y percibiendo los acelerados latidos del corazón de Natsu bajo su palma, respondió a la silenciosa pregunta que le había hecho su compañero dos semanas y media atrás la primera vez que la había besado, accediendo por fin a esa cosa tan hermosa que comenzaba entre ellos, pero que aun ninguno le había dado un nombre – Bésame, Natsu.

Él sonrió ampliamente, asintiendo con la cabeza – Aye – respondió, inclinándose hacia ella para cumplir lo que le había pedido.

Y así, en el baño de mujeres de Fairy Tail a las tantas de la noche y con la puerta cerrada con seguro, se dieron algunos de tantos besos que se darían, pero los primeros que ambos sabían estaban encaminados a algo con un nombre que todavía ninguno podía nombrar aun porque era demasiado importante como para ser dicho tan pronto y ninguno deseaba hacerlo a la ligera.

.

.

.

* * *

*Se pone su camiseta nueva de Super Fluff*

¡Ta-tán! What about that?!

Me gusto mucho escribir este capitulo, no se porque. Si fue mucha azucar, solo pasense por el oneshot que saque hace unos dias, **Give me love**, y veran como se les baja el efecto XD

Volviendo con mis monologos que espero no ignoren, ¿Recuerdan que dije que me sentia especial porque un hombre leia mis historias? ¡Pues bueno, ahora me siento mega-ultra-super-duper-especial, porque me leen un monton! Estoy asi como: ¡WOW! Salte y salte por toda mi casa X3

Y es culpa suya, mis lectores, por darme mis camisetas y ser tan lindos conmigo. Me encanta que me malcrien, ustedes son los mejores :3

* * *

Unos avisos y respuesta:

A **Gabe Logan**: Bueeeeeeno, antes que nada me disculpo por cambiarte de genero en mi cabeza todo este tiempo *Gotita de sudor*. Pero respondiendo a tu pregunta -que espero no haya sido ironica, o sarcastica, o nada, porque de ser asi me sentirira bastante tonta por mi despiste y responder- la mayoria de las mujeres pensamos que a los hombres no les gusta el romance, por el Ugh! que sueltan cuando proponemos ver una pelicula romantica o cualquier cosa fluff, o como se ponen de machos mofandose de eso. Culpa a la sociedad, darling, es lo que yo hago todo el tiempo ;)

Ahora bien, mi aviso. Habran capitulos que tengan insinuaciones de lemmon -nunca llegara a tanto, a lo mucho lime suavecito, porque yo no sirvo para escribir lemmon y quiero que todos puedan leer mi historia sin llevarse un trauma, ademas de que ahora esta prohibido-, o bastante besuqueo, porque en la cancion hay varias estrofas que apuntan a ello, o yo soy tan pervertida que solo se me ocurren esas escenas por las estrofas. En fin, intentare poner comedia en todos los capis, porque no me gusta solo romance, pero el fluff es inevitable, ya que soy Super Fluff! *Musiquita de superman de fondo*

Oookssss, eso fue todo de mi parte.

Ya saben, cualquier cosa hagan click a ese hermoso botoncito que dice: Post Review X3

Si les gusto, hagan click. Si no les gusto, hagan click. Si quieren decirme algo o quejarse de mis monologos, hagan click.

Chiaaaaaao, my darlings!

.

.

**¿Reviews?**


	9. Y me muero por tenerte junto a mi

**Summary: **Y lo beso, consiguiendo hacerlo sonreír de manera tontorrona y que su cerebro se hiciera líquido.–Novena línea: Y me muero por tenerte junto a mí, cerca muy cerca de ti.

**Pareja:** Leve Levy McGarden y Gajeel Redfox/Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Heartfilia

**Palabras:** 1,795

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. La letra de la canción Adoro tampoco. Pero mi imaginación y esta trama, sí.

**.**

è M_**a**_**D****3 **_b_**Y**_**m**_E ç

**.**

**Y me muero por tenerte junto a mí,**

**Cerca muy cerca de ti**

.

Lucy sonreía.

Levy, Mirajane, Lissana, Juvia y Erza miraban a la maga celestial en su típico lugar en la barra con cierta confusión.

Su sonrisa era _extraña_. Y un poco tontorrona y despistada, bastante parecida a esas sonrisas que esbozaba su compañero en ocasiones, a decir verdad, pero aun así bastante diferente. Natsu no tenía esa mirada perdida, o esa pizca de ilusión puramente femenina cuando sonreía así. Ninguna recordaba habérsela visto anteriormente. O bueno, Levy sí, pero solo esa vez que se había un libro por el que Lucy literalmente babeaba en la vitrina de la librería, el más reciente de una saga sobrenatural de una chica que descubría que su vecino alucinantemente atractivo y arrogante, era también un extraterrestre alucinantemente atractivo y arrogante.

Levy arrugo levemente el ceño. ¿Había salido ya el siguiente libro de esa saga? Pero eso era imposible, se recordó rápidamente, tomando en cuenta que el libro acababa de salir una semana antes y usualmente el siguiente libro tomaba el mínimo de un año para salir.

'_Jodidos escritores, espero que Lu-chan no sea de esa manera cuando publique su libro… ¡No, Levy, concéntrate!_' La pequeña maga de cabello azul sacudió su cabeza, y poniéndose de pie con decisión, comenzó a encaminarse hacia su amiga… solo para detenerse en seco cuando un amplio pecho apareció delante de ella sin previo aviso, provocando que se estrellada contra lo que pudo fácilmente ser un muro de metal. Emitiendo un suave quejido de dolor, se llevo una mano a la nariz, sobándosela con cuidado.

- ¡Gajeel, eso dolió! – Se quejo frunciendo su ceño, alzando el rostro para poder mirarlo a los ojos – ¿Por qué…?

Levy calló en seco. Gajeel no le devolvía la mirada por más que ella buscase sus ojos, y se veía extraño…

- Gajeel – lo llamo con un murmullo preocupado – ¿Está todo bien?

- Levy – la chica instintivamente retrocedió un paso. ¿La había llamado por su nombre, y no enana? Joder, esto debía ser algo serio. Trago levemente cuando Gajeel finalmente alzo el rostro y se encontró con su mirada – ¿Puedo hablar contigo… en privado?

Allí fue cuando Levy se percato de que sus amigas estaban sospechosamente calladas, sospechosamente cerca a ellos, y los miraban con sospecha en el rostro.

'_Chismosas_' Habría bufado, pero estaba demasiado asustada por el comportamiento del Dragon Slayer como para hacerlo.

- Cla–Claro.

Para sorpresa de todos los chismosos que los miraban, Gajeel tomo su mano u antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada, se la llevo a parte, fuera del gremio y de la atención de sus compañeros.

.

* * *

.

Si bien era cierto que Lucy estaba completamente distraída por estar pensando en Natsu, y en ese nuevo y tímido vinculo que estaba creciendo entre ellos –aun sin nombre oficial o in-oficial – nadie podría ignorar los chillidos entusiasmados de Levy desde afuera del edificio de Fairy Tail, y mucho menos cuando entro de regreso arrastrando a Gajeel con ella haciendo uso de una fuerza sorprendente, encaminando inmediatamente hacia sus amigas.

Se detuvo delante de ella, sabiendo que las otras las rodearían inmediatamente, y Lucy se percato de algo bastante peculiar.

Levy flotaba.

Literalmente. Estaba suspendida en el aire unos cuantos centímetros. Además de que brillaba, literalmente también.

- ¡Gajeel acaba de pedirme que sea su novia! – chillo entusiasmadamente antes de que nadie le pudiera preguntar sobre lo que acababa de pasar, abrazándose del muchacho como si este fuera un oso de peluche gigante y sacándole el aire en el proceso.

La rubia esbozo una enorme sonrisa de alegría, tirándose a su amiga para abrazarla y aferrándose a Gajeel tambien al estar en los brazos de su amiga.

- ¡Levy, eso es increíble! ¡Te felicito mucho, bueno, a ambos!

Todas las chicas se recuperaron de su asombro cuando Gajeel gimió adolorido –¡Esas dos, la enana y la coneja le estaban rompiendo las costillas!– e instantáneamente se le habían echado encima en un abrazo grupal.

Gajeel estuvo jodidamente cerca de morir asfixiado ese día, palabras textuales del Dragón Slayer, peeeero supuso que no le molestaría morir si tenía a la enana en sus brazos.

Y con la misma sonrisa tontorrona que había tenido Lucy toda la mañana, Gajeel perdió el conocimiento.

.

* * *

.

Lucy llego a su departamento bastante alegre por Levy, pero un poco triste porque Natsu no había ido al gremio en todo el día. ¿Sería acaso que se había arrepentido de lo que había pasado el día anterior en el baño de mujeres entre ellos, y por eso ahora la estaba evitando?

Entro a su hogar sintiéndose repentinamente alicaída ante esos pensamientos. Sus ojo se vidriaron un poco, pero ella decidió que probablemente solo estaba exagerando, que Natsu no era de los que se echaban para atrás una vez que comenzaban algo y que definitivamente no comenzaría a hacerlo con ella –o mejor dicho ellos– así que su amistad no estaba arruinada como ella había estado asustada de ello todo el tiempo.

Llego hasta su cuarto, y fue cuando cerraba la puerta tras ella con cierta desgana que se percato de la persona tumbada en su cama, haciendo abdominales. Lucy parpadeo varias veces para asegurarse que la imagen de Natsu sin camiseta, ejercitándose en su cama no era alguna alucinación… espera, ¿Sin camiseta? Los ojos de la rubia se habían posado en el perfectamente marcado abdomen de su compañero antes de que ella se diera cuenta de que estaba devorándoselo con la mirada, y cuando lo hizo su rostro enrojeció violentamente.

Mientras Natsu continuaba ejercitándose inconsciente de ello.

- _513… 514… 515…_

5 segundos fue el tiempo que se tomo Lucy en seguir mirando atontada al mago ejercitarse –'_Oh, Dios_'– antes de que su cerebro trabajara de nuevo y le indicara lo que significaba su presencia en su casa.

- _518… 519… 520…_

- ¡Natsu! – llamo, esbozando una enorme sonrisa mientras corría hacia él y se tiraba a sus brazos, aferrándose a él con fuerza sin importarle que no tuviera camiseta –'_Oh, Dios_'– y que estuviera bastante sudado.

- ¡Luce! – Natsu alcanzo a reaccionar gracias a su grito y no se fue de espaldas en la cama, si no que la sostuvo, devolviéndole instintivamente el abrazo.

Tomándola por la barbilla, Natsu aparto su rostro de su pecho sudado y sus calientes labios ya estaban bebiendo la vida de los de ella antes de que se diera cuenta de que había pasado, estrechándola fuertemente contra su pecho con la mano libre y acomodándola en su regazo de tal manera que sus pies caían de lado de su cama. Lucy le respondió con entusiasmo, sus manos recorriendo su pecho desnudo, su corazón acelerándose y el cosquilleo en su vientre, acallando efectivamente ese horrible pensamiento que le había llevado a imaginar que la ausencia de su amigo se trataba porque se había arrepentido de eso–lo–que–fuera–que–fuera–que–pasaba–entre–ellos. 

Y Natsu la beso repetidamente, una mano corriendo libremente por su cuerpo y la otra manteniendo su rostro, a penas dándole tiempo para tomar aire antes de tomar demandantemente sus labios de nuevo, su lengua engatusándola una y otra vez ayudando a que sus labios le nublaran la cabeza y la dejaran mareada. Lucy estaba segura que su cerebro comenzaría a caer líquido de sus oídos en ese momento cuando Natsu finalmente pareció satisfecho, y separando lentamente sus labios, mordió de nuevo en el mismo lugar que la noche anterior, provocando que su herida se abriera de nuevo. Natsu lamio la sangre del mismo modo que la última vez, lentamente, casi como si saboreara el sabor de esta, y provocando que el corazón de la rubia diera un vuelco en su pecho y prácticamente se derritiera en sus manos, dejándose hacer.

- ¿P–Porque no fuiste al gremio? – pregunto con un débil hijo de voz, sintiendo como sus manos viajaban a su cintura y Natsu enterraba el rostro en su cuello, aspirando fuertemente.

Beso con suavidad en donde le había dejado la marca roja, deshaciéndose del maquillaje con el que la cubría usando una fina y delicada capa de fuego que Lucy a duras penas sintió.

Lucy cerró sus ojos, soltando un suspiro de placer, sus manos subiendo a su cabello para perder sus dedos entre los mechones rosados, acariciándolo.

- ¿Por qué lo cubriste? – gruño sutilmente, aunque no sonó demasiado a un gruñido gracias a las caricias de Lucy.

- Contesta tu primero. Te estuve esperando toda la mañana.

- Lo siento, me quede dormido. Después de que te deje anoche no pude dormir – murmuro por fin contra su piel, causándole un agradable escalofrió – Vine a buscarte, pero ya que no estabas decidí esperarte.

- ¿Y Happy?

Lo sintió sonreír – Fue a enseñarle a Wendy y Charlee a pescar.

Lucy pudo haber dicho que Charlee odiaba el pescado, pero Natsu había chupado de nuevo donde la había marcado anteriormente y solo pudo gemir, tirando fuerza de su pelo en respuesta. Seguramente Lucy se habría quejado de ello, ya que ahora su piel seguramente iba a tardar mucho más en volver a la normalidad, pero Natsu había comenzado a lamer su cuello, específicamente en la marca, y en su retazo de inteligencia que todavía era solido, ella decidió que no importaba. Natsu, consciente de ello, sonrió y le acaricio la espalda de arriba a abajo.

- Hmmm… Gajeel finalmente le pidió a Levy-chan que sea su novia.

- Ya era hora, era obvio hasta para mí que ese bastardo estaba prendado de Levy – con un rápido movimiento que la mareo aun más, la tomo de la cintura y la recostó en la cama, quedando encima de ella mientras iba subiendo sus labios por su cuello hasta besarla en los labios con suavidad.

La maga celestial emitió un sonidito que sonó como "Uhu" para mostrar que estaba de acuerdo, devolviéndole un suave beso en respuesta.

- Te extrañe – confeso. Natsu la beso, moviendo sus labios con delicadeza sobre los de ella consciente de la herida que había vuelto a abrir en su labio inferior.

- Y yo a ti – Lamio la sangre que le había provocado, besando el suave gemido con el que lo recompenso – Toda la noche, solo podía pensar que me moría por tenerte junto a mí, cerca muy cerca de ti, exactamente de esta manera.

- ¿A–Ah sí?

Natsu sonrió contra sus labios antes de apartarse un poco de ella, abriendo sus ojos para fijar su mirada en la de ella.

- ¿Tu qué crees?

- Creo – esbozo la sonrisa más sugerente que pudo, tomándolo de la bufanda para tirar de él más cerca de nuevo ante la mirada divertida de su compañero de equipo – Creo que entonces deberíamos aprovechar que estamos juntos.

Y lo beso, consiguiendo hacerlo sonreír de manera tontorrona y que su cerebro se hiciera líquido.

.

.

.

* * *

Decidi malcriarlos un poco, ya que ustedes me malcrian a mi tambien :D

Añadi tambien un poco de GaLe, porque la idea que tenia era diferente, pero lo escribi anoche a las 3 de la mañama y mi cerebro me cambio la historia, asi que hubo mas besuqueo y menos lo que yo pense -que y no recuerdo que era.

En fin, se los dejo de rapido porque debo irme, asi que esta vez no har mun monologo super duper largo y solo me limitare a agradecerles por mis 10 reviews en un solo dia :D

Ah, y especialmene a **Boogieman** por mi camiseta de ¡Super Fluff! *Musiquita de Superman XD*. ¡Muchas gracias, la ADORO! :3

Asi que eso es todo.

Ya saben, dejenme muchos reviews y subo el siguiente capi mas rapido XD

Lo prometo ;D

.

.

**¿Reviews?**


	10. No separarme de ti

Lo prometido es deuda. Me dejaron bastantes reviews con el capi anterior, asi que aqui les dejo el numero diez. Este ya lo tenia desde hace mucho, de hecho este fue el primer escrito de la serie que hice, pero no se si se acuerdan que mencione en el 5, **Adoro la forma en que sonríes**, que mi cerebro le dio un brusco cambio –seeeh, era de noche cuando lo escribi U.U– y me dejo esto, que no tenia mucho que ver con la linea cinco pero si con la diez.

No es mi favorito –ese seria **Nuestros ratos felices** o quiza **La seda de tus manos–** pero le tengo bastante cariño porque fue lo primero que escribi de Fairy Tail. Y por cierto, esta ambientado aproximadamente una semana despues de **Y me muero por tenerte junto a mi, cerca muy cerca de ti**, asi que en el gremio –y entre ellos– supuestamente aun no se hace oficial su relacion.

Disfrutenlo mucho ;)

**.**

**Summary:** Porque yo… yo quiero no separarme de ti. Nunca. Y cuando dejaste la cama y te fuiste con él… Él te alejo de mí. –Decima línea: No separarme de ti.

**Pareja:** Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Heartfilia

**Palabras:** 1,661

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. La letra de la canción Adoro tampoco. Pero mi imaginación y esta trama, sí.

**.**

è M_**a**_**D****3 **_b_**Y**_**m**_E ç

**.**

**10. No separarme de ti**

**.**

Ese día Natsu estaba actuando extraño. "Apagado" e inusualmente silencioso sin motivo aparente.

Después de que les gruñeran por octava vez, Grey decidió que debió haberse peleado con Lucy, y él y Erza desistieron en su intento de averiguar qué había ocurrido.

Happy ahora era el único que estaba sentado junto a él, dirigiéndole algunas miradas de preocupación a su compañero, pero él también había dejado de decirle nada varios minutos atrás cuando le gruño y se dio cuenta de lo inútil que era. Así que ahora solo se encontraban en silencio, el gato mirándolo y Natsu mirando el plato delante suyo con desanimo.

En el gremio la bulla habitual llenaba el ambiente, y como era normal, de pronto alguien –Gajeel– empujo a otro alguien –Jet– y luego de que ese último cayera sobre el pastel de Erza, todos acabaron golpeándose y tirándose cosas y personas los unos a otros. Happy le dirigió una mirada esperanzada a Natsu, esperando que el ambiente familiar lo animara finalmente y se lanzara a la pelea como acostumbraba hacer, pero el chico seguía jugueteando con el plato de comida que Mirajane le había mandado y que apenas había tocado, y, curiosamente, siendo pasado por alto por todos en el gremio. El exceed comenzó a dejarse caer en la silla junto a Natsu deprimentemente, cuando escucho la voz de la otra integrante del equipo Natsu.

- ¡Buenos días todo el mun…! ¡KYAAAAAAAAA! – Lucy alcanzo a esquivar a duras penas una silla mal intencionada que fue arrojada en su dirección e interrumpió su saludo – ¡¿Qué diablos?! ¡¿Quién fue?! – chillo, pero nadie le prestó atención. Con un suspiro y sintiéndose ignorada, bordeo la pelea para dirigirse a la barra.

- Buenos días Lucy.

- Buenos días Mira-san – tomo asiento delante de ella, señalando con la cabeza a sus compañeros – ¿Qué paso esta vez?

Mirajane se veía radiante y más emocionada de lo usual – Gajeel decidió que Jet estaba demasiado cerca de Levy – respondió con entusiasmo – así que lo aparto con un empujón, pero Jet cayó encima de la mesa de Erza y sobre su pastel – Lucy soltó un "Ahhh", comenzando a imaginarse el resultado de esa acción – ¿No te parece romántico?

- ¿Qué Jet cayera sobre el pastel de Erza?

- Que Gajeel defendiera a su chica – contesto Mirajane, sonriendo de manera soñadora – ¡Hacen tan bonita pareja! Justo como la bella y la bestia.

Lucy sonrió, mirando hacia donde se encontraba su amiga abrazada fuertemente a la espalda del Dragon Slayer de metal para intentar detenerlo de seguir peleando, sin mucho éxito, a decir verdad.

Y en realidad, si parecían un poco como la bella y la bestia, se percato con una gotita cayendo por su cabeza.

- ¿Sabes quienes más también hacen una bonita pareja? – Mirajane esbozo repentinamente una sonrisa llena de picardía y malicia – Natsu y tú.

- ¡M–Mira-san! – Chilló, sus mejillas teñidas de carmín – ¡Por favor…!

Una vocecita chillona de gato que gritaba su nombre cortó en seco a Lucy antes de que pudiera terminar lo que iba a decir.

- ¡LUUUUUUUCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Volviéndose, la rubia atrapo al exceed cuando este voló a sus brazos, metiendo su cabeza entre sus pechos.

- ¿Qué sucede Happy?

- ¡Luce, Natsu ha estado actuando muy raro desde esta mañana! ¡Me rechazo mi pescado, nos gruño, y ha estado sentado en esa mesa sin hacer nada más que revolver la comida que le llevo Mira, ignorando a todo el mundo! – La miro con sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas – ¡No come, solo revuelve la comida, y no se involucro en la pelea!

- ¿Qué? – Lucy miro hacia donde estaba su amigo, frunciendo el ceño con preocupación al percatarse de que lo que decía el gato era verdadero.

- Es cierto, Natsu ha estado actuando demasiado extraño desde que llego al gremio en la mañana – menciono la mesera, arrugando su frente con preocupación. Happy asentía a sus palabras – Ni siquiera les ha hecho caso a Erza o Grey, y a Lissana no la ha volteado a ver cuando ella le pregunto lo que le sucedía.

- ¡Haz algo Luce, por favor!

Lucy asintió con la cabeza, y después de estrechar un poco a Happy contra su pecho con afecto, lo dejo en la barra con Mirajane.

Corrió hacia donde se encontraba el tablero de pedido de misiones y tomo la primera que se encontró, encaminándose luego con decisión hacia su compañero de equipo. Ella supo que Natsu se había dado cuenta de que iba hacia él, pero Natsu solo se encogió más en su asiento y continuó revolviendo su plato, que era en este punto solo un revoltijo de dudoso color. Alzando su barbilla con decisión, llego hasta Natsu y después de apartar su plato, se sentó con un salto en la mesa justo delante de él.

- Natsu, salgamos a una misión.

Natsu continuó con la mirada en donde ahora se encontraban las piernas de Lucy.

Y Lucy lo miro decididamente y se cruzo de brazos.

- ¿Así que me ignoras a mi también, eh? Pues bueno, yo no me pienso mover de aquí hasta que tú no te muevas de esa silla y vengas conmigo y Happy.

No hubo respuesta.

E instantes después…

- ¡Natsu, por favor!

Él bajo la cabeza aun más, viéndose tenso.

Lucy lo miro con preocupación, dejando junto a ella el papel de la misión. Con toda la suavidad que fue capaz, llevo vacilantemente sus manos al rostro del Dragón Slayer y tomándolo entre sus manos, lo insto a levantar su rostro, clavando su mirada en la verde oliva de él.

Mordiendo ligeramente su labio inferior, Lucy se pregunto si Natsu siempre tenía una mirada tan profunda.

Y solo se miraron fijamente durante mucho tiempo, sin decir nada más.

- ¿Natsu? – Llamó por fin – ¿Vendrías conmigo?

Sintió su mandíbula tensarse bajo sus manos, su mirada afilándose.

- ¿No ibas a acompañar a Hibiki a comprarse no–sé–qué porquería?

Lucy parpadeo sorprendida con la amargura en su voz.

- ¿Ah?

- Tu renta no es problema mío – gruño, apartando sus manos de su rostro – ¿Por qué no le pides a él que te acompañe a tu misión? Eres tú quien necesita el dinero y ya que ustedes se llevan tan bien, no me necesitas estorbándoles.

- Natsu… – murmuro, mirándolo con sorpresa – ¿Estas… celoso?

- ¿Qué? – Frunció el ceño, enfurruñándose aun más en su silla.

Durante unos tensos segundos Lucy solo lo miro de hito en hito, antes de exclamar, mirándolo como si acabara de tener toda una revelación – ¡Estas celoso!

- ¡No lo estoy!

- Lo estas. ¡Estás celoso de Hibiki!

Lucy soltó una carcajada y el rostro de Natsu se volvió rojo, comenzando a emanar calor –literalmente. Abrió su boca para refutarle, pero la chica lo interrumpió antes de que lo hiciera.

- ¡Natsu, Hibiki es gay! – Confesó, riendo de nuevo – ¡Tu estas celoso de él, y Hibiki es _gay_!

Natsu la miro sin comprender – ¿C–Como que es gay?

- Le gustan los hombres.

- ¡¿QUÉ?!

- A Hibiki le gustan los hombres, no tienes por qué estar celoso de él – explico, sonriendo con diversión.

Natsu aparto la mirada avergonzado, mascullando algo demasiado bajo para que ella lo escuchara. Lucy se inclino hacia él con curiosidad, buscando su mirada de nuevo.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

Durante unos segundos pareció que Natsu no iba a responderle, pero finalmente se volvió a ella, mirándola con inseguridad a los ojos. Lucy sintió que se le secaba la garganta y algo se retorcía en su pecho ante esa mirada que era demasiado diferente a la del Natsu alegre y confiado que ella conocía.

- Entonces… ¿Él no te quiere separar de mí? – susurró un poco más alto.

Lucy sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban y pregunto dudosa – ¿P–Porque piensas eso?

- Porque yo… yo quiero no separarme de ti. Nunca. Y esta mañana cuando dejaste la cama y te fuiste con él… – apretó sus puños en su regazo, intentando controlar el fuego que ardía en su interior al recordarlo – Él te alejo de mí.

- Natsu… – vacilantemente, estiro su mano y toco su cálida mejilla para llamar su atención – No creo que nadie podría separarme de ti nunca.

El pelirosa parpadeo.

- Tu no los dejarías, ¿O sí?

- Claro que no – respondió rápidamente, frunciendo el ceño ante la simple insinuación.

- Entonces no tienes por qué preocuparte – mordió su labio suavemente, alejando su mano para llevarla a su propio brazo – Y–Yo tampoco quiero apartarme de ti – murmuro, sintiendo como su rostro comenzaba a arder y sin atreverse a mirarlo cuando decía eso – P–Porque eres demasiado importante para mí y… y te quiero… _mucho_.

- Lucy… – Natsu percibió un calor en su pecho al escucharla aun si ella había hablado más bajo de lo que él lo había hecho. Sin poder evitarlo, sonrió por primera vez en el día – Yo también te quiero… _mucho_.

Lucy le dedico una tímida sonrisa, su rostro completamente sonrojado mientras lo miraba vacilantemente. Por un segundo casi juro que Natsu era capaz de escuchar los acelerados latidos de su corazón.

Sin apartar la mirada, él comenzó a estirarse hacia ella por lo que, sintiendo su corazón golpear con fuerza en su pecho y un cosquilleo de impaciencia en su estomago, se inclino más hacia él, cerrando levemente sus ojos.

- ¡Se gussssssssssssstan! – soltó Happy de pronto, apareciendo _justo_ entre ellos.

Lucy chillo espantada y se volvió al gato con el rostro completamente rojo.

- ¡C–Cállate gato!

Natsu soltó una carcajada que hizo que el enojo en la Heartfilia se enfriara de golpe, y se levanto de la silla, tendiéndole una mano a Lucy para ayudarla a bajarse de la mesa. Ella la tomo devolviéndole una suave sonrisa, y cuando estuvo en el suelo él pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros, acariciando con las yemas de los dedos su brazo desnudo, visiblemente encantado al ver como ella se sonrojaba aun más.

- Así que, ¿Nos vamos, compañera? – pregunto, estrechándola juguetonamente.

Lucy ensancho su sonrisa al verlo animado, y asintió.

- Por supuesto, compañero.

.

.

.

* * *

Antes de mi monologo, tengo que aclarar que cuando Natsu menciona que Lucy dejo la cama, **NO** fue porque hubieran estado haciendo cosas XXX. Si no porque él se colo por la ventana como acostumbra y habian dormido juntos, pero ella habia quedado con Hibiki de comprar algo ese dia y por eso dejo a Natsu solo.

Ah, y fue Juvia quien le tiro la silla a Lucy cuando entro XD

.

Listo, aclarado eso ahora si:

¡Wow, 13 reviews en un solo capitulo, haciendo un gran total de 80! :') ¡Chico/as, os amo! ¡Se suponía que yo los iba a malcriar, pero ahora me pregunto quien esta malcriando a quien en esta serie! Muchas, muchas gracias. ¿Podremos llegar a 100? XD

* * *

Les contesto algunas cosillas relevantes:

**Darkrius13**: No, no es que Natsu se crea vampiro. Es dificil intentar pensar como él y todo, pero la idea que yo estoy manejando es que, ya que Natsu esta tan cercano a, digamos, su lado animal –osease que no esta tan civilizado– se "emociona", por asi decirlo, demasiado con Lucy y no se mide, por eso la muerde demasiado fuerte, la olfatea y la lame a cada rato, pero como la hace sangrar intenta limpiarla, o algo asi XD Tambien, me temo que no tengo planeado precisamente poner otras parejas, aunque puedo intentar hacerlo, y de ser asi sera algo muy sutil y que este de cierta manera relacionado. En el ultimo capi veran porque. De hecho, el GaLe del capi anterior fue parte de la idea inicial que tenia con esa linea, pero como mencione mi cerebro me cambio las cosas y el final anterior ni siquiera recuerdo bien de que iba. Intentare, pero no prometo nada, y si hay sera asi muy leve.

**Bliis Aruasi**: *Se le tira encima llorando* ¡Me entiende, hay alguien que me entiende! _Snif_, _snif_, ya me emocione. ¿Verdad que los escritores son a veces jodidamente crueles con nosotros? –¿Y se nota mucho que me proyecte el Levy? n,nU– Ahorita la que me tiene mas desesperada es Nalini Singh –no se si la conoceras, espero que si– con su saga Psi/Cambiantes –¡Busquenla, es una de las mejores sagas que he leido!– de donde por cierto saco varias de las nociones animales que le pongo a veces a Natsu XD –el que haya leido los libros me entendera– Pero como te decia antes de salirme del tema, Nalini acaba de sacar su libro 12, que me dejo con cara de "WTF! ¡¿Que pasara ahora que todo parece ir bien, el final sera feliz?!" y me lo lei en un dia, pero el siguiente libro sale el proximo año y yo honestamente no se si podre soportar la espera. Realmente, si no has leido los libros te los recomiendo mucho, incluso si me dejas tu email te los puedo pasar.

Creo que eso era lo mas relevante –especialmente mi declaracion de amor a la saga de Psi/Cambiantes *Risas*–

* * *

En fin, ¿Qué les pareció? A mí, honestamente, no me termina de parecer el final, peeeeero lo dejare así porque bueno, no se me ocurre algo mejor.

Por cierto, si alguien se pregunta ¿Por qué Happy los interrumpió en ese momento EXACTAMENTE? La respuesta es simple: ¿Cómo iba a dejar que se besaran así como así delante de todo el gremio? Aun si todos están noqueados por Erza, nonononono, no se puede. Al menos no aun. *ALERTA SPOILER*Esa idea la guardo para otra linea de la canción.

Y si, Happy estuvo esperando oculto tras un poste precisamente _ESE_ momento para intervenir XD

Asi que no olviden dejarme reviews, asi les subo mas rapido el siguiente one-shot. ¿O sera un Drabble? Jojojojo, apuesto que el suspenso los esta matando XD

Hasta pronto, y recuerden que los quiero muxo–muxo–muxo, son los mejores lectores que una pseudo escritora traumada podria desear :')

.

.

**¿Reviews?**


	11. Y es que eres mi existencia, mi sentir

¡Yay! Un drabble, ya extrañaba tener de estos :') Espero que ustedes también, porque aun si a veces no consigo hacer un drabble como era mi idea original -supongo que no se acortar mi narrativa U.U- yo AMO escribir drabbles. Tambien me encanta leerlos, aunque cuando leo prefiero los one-shots.

No se si eso les importaba saber, asi queee los dejo leer ;)

.

**Summary:** Era abrumador, y había ocasiones en que se sentía completamente perdido. Pero eso no le restaba verdad al hecho de que, en algún momento y de algún modo desconocidos, Lucy se había terminado convirtiendo en el sentido de su existencia y su sentir. –Onceava línea: Y es que eres mi existencia, mi sentir.

**Pareja:** Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Heartfilia

**Palabras:** 363

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. La letra de la canción Adoro tampoco. Pero mi imaginación y esta trama, sí.

**.**

è M_**a**_**D****3 **_b_**Y**_**m**_E ç

**.**

**11. Y es que eres mi existencia, mi sentir**

**.**

Había momentos en los que Natsu todavía se preguntaba cómo había sido que Lucy había llegado a ser tan importante para él. Nunca había tenido el más mínimo interés en las mujeres antes de conocerla, y tampoco había experimentado esa sensación de dependencia con absolutamente nadie. Ni siquiera con Happy o Igneel, que eran de las personas –criaturas, seres mágicos, como fuera que se les llame– más importantes en su vida, se había sentido necesitado de ellos, que su presencia constante era una especie de seguro para su cordura. Aunque admitía que en caso de perder a su compañera él probablemente caería directamente a una locura animal y nadie podría hacerle regresar.

Era algo que resultaba muy abrumador, esa dependencia, y había ocasiones en que se sentía completamente perdido al respecto de esos sentimientos–necesidad–emociones–o–lo–que–fuera. Pero eso no le restaba verdad al hecho de que, en algún momento y de algún modo desconocidos, Lucy se había metido hasta lo más profundo dentro de él y se había terminado convirtiendo en el único sentido de su existencia y su sentir.

Su corazón hacia cosas extrañas cuando estaba con ella y sentía cosquilleos en su estomago; y parecía detenerse en su pecho cuando ella se encontraba en peligro, solo para inmediatamente latir más rápido, bombeándole de adrenalina y fuego a partes iguales en el interior de sus venas que lo impulsaban a eliminar el peligro.

Pueden llamarlo como quieran, porque Natsu en realidad no tenía un nombre para "_lo que fuera_" que lo moviera a comportarse así por ella y tampoco era importante en realidad, ya que con nombre o no, era por eso que él había jurado que mientras él estuviera con Lucy, ella nunca saldría lastimada. Y si dicen que podía sucederle algo cuando él no estaba presente… bueno, por algo él se aseguraba de estar siempre con ella, sin importar que cotillearan sus compañeros en el gremio al respecto o lo mucho que Lucy se quejara del tiempo que se pasaba en su casa, porque realmente, lo único que sabía y le importaba era que Lucy se había convertido en su todo, y Natsu protegía lo que era importante para él.

.

.

.

* * *

Ya casi acabamos con esta serie chicos, solo quedan 7 one-shots/drabbles y un epilogo... que aun no me decido a escribir o.o Ya siento la nostalgia desde ahorita :'3

Sooooo, les voy a dejar las respuestas a algunas pregunticas que me han dejado, y despues mi acostumbrado monologo que todos sabemos va a durar MÁS que el drabble en si XD

* * *

**Bilis Aruasi**: Jajajajaja, ¿Me amas? Oks, gracias -no estoy segura que responder alli, salvo gracias XD- Y claro que te presto mi inspiracion, es tuya para cuando quieras. Solo sientate delante de la computadora y pon una cancion que te haga llegar algun sentimiento, porque mi inspiracion es activada por la musica -he por eso el motivo de mis últimos escritos basados-inspirados en canciones. Mucha suerte. PD: A Nalini yo la he encontrado en PDF, de la saga Psi/Cambiantes ha sacado 12 libros y me parece que solo han sido traducidos por la editorial unos cinco o cuatro :P

**Magic Ann Love**: Claro que te los paso, solo dejame tu email separado por espacios, por favor.

**ToRIMa**: Pues ahorita estoy actualizando bastante seguido porque no me ha fallado la inspiracion y he tenido todos los oneshots que seguian ya escritos o planeados por completo. Ademas de que ustedes me habian estado dejando bastantes reviews y esa es mi manera de decir ¡Gracias!. No sabria decirte dia, porque depende de su respuesta, si ya tengo el escrito y si puedo ponerme a subirlo al internet. Puede ser el mismo dia, al dia siguiente, o al tercer dia. Espero no tomarme mucho tiempo en actualizar, porque quiero terminar esto rapido ;)

**Himesamy**: Yes, my dear, Juvia le tiro la silla con toda la saña posible. ¿Qué por qué? La verdad no se contestar eso, si es dificil meterse en la mente de Natsu, la verdad me aterra intentar descifrar algo de la escabroza mente de Juvia XD Probablemente lo hizo porque Lucy es, segun, su "rival del amor".

**Monotone Princess**: ¡Amor infinito de regreso a ti tambien! Siempre me emociono cuando encuentro a alguien que conoce a Nalini tambien *.* ¿Has leido la saga Psi/Cambiantes? Yo LA AMO. En serio. LA. AMO. Y de alli tengo un monton de amores literarios. Tales como Hawke, Kaleb, Clay, Drew y Judd :3

**Elie07**: ¡Muy bien! Ya que me has halagado con el Dana-sama, os contare los pasos para ser una Super Fluff *Se pone la camiseta escuchandose la musiquita de Superman*.** Paso numero uno**: ¿Tienes novio? Cortalo. ¿Eres soltera? Vas bien. **Paso numero dos**: Comienza a ver peliculas cursis, de esas que hacen que todos hagan ¡Awwww!, y despues entra al foro Libros del Cielo Personal -librosdelcielo . net- y entra en el primer tema que te encuentres, alli podras encontrar todos los libros mas romanticos del mundo en traduccion, o en la biblioteca ya hechos PDF. **Paso numero tres**: Lee todos los libros romanticos que te encuentres, los que te hagan gritar ¡AWWWW! con mas ganas que con la pelicula. **Paso numero cuatro**: Escucha musica POP, te recomiendo a Carly Rae Jepsen, Ed Sheeran, One Direction, entre otros, esas son los artistas que mas escucho cuando escribo y me aseguro de que sean canciones romanticonas. **Paso numero cinco**: Cuando sientas que, joder, te estas DERRITIENDO por dentro por culpa de las emociones contenidas y estes pensando seriamente en irte a buscar a tu ex, o peor, agarrar a cualquier tio medianamente atractivo de la calle e invitarlo a una cita, entonces y SOLO ENTONCES, abre el word y comienza a escribir todas tus fantasias romanticas, proyectandolas en personajes inocentes. Mi metodo solo funciona si llegas a ese punto, repitelo hasta llegar a la meta y entonces podras escribir cosas super Fluffys como yo -XD-. **Advertencia**: El resultado de tus escritos puede llegar a tener tanto azucar que te provoque un ataque diabetico a ti o a tus lectores, asi que puedes intentar suavizarlo con un poco de drama o comedia ;)

**Gabe Logan**: Seeeeeh, es el mismo Hibiki que todos conocemos y amamos de Blue Pegasus. Y seeeeeeeh, ya se que no es gay en realidad. Pero oye, coopera conmigo un poco por favor, necesitaba un tipo guapo que me sirviera en el escrito y no queria usar a Loke por estar ya demasiado trillado con eso de darle celos a Natsu -SPOILER. cof, cof, y lo usare para otro oneshot-, ademas de que con ese maestro que tienen cualquiera en Blue Pegasus puede cambiarse al otro bando. De modo que en el mundo de Dayana y Adoro, Hibiki es gay... o al menos en ese one-shot XD

* * *

Uffff, en serio que ahora si me salieron mas largas las respuestas que el monologo y el escrito o.O Les prometo que el siguiente sera mas largo para compensarles, asi que no se preocupen.

Tambien recortare monologo a agradecerles por mis reviews -Hell yeah baby, we're almost get the 100!- ponerme en pose de Super Fluff *Musiquita de Superman* -aunque creo que este no estuvo taaaaaan fluffy como el anterior- y exhortarlos a que me den mas reviews, asi podremos llegar a los 100 :D

Y eso es todo por hoy amigos.

Ya saben, cualquier cosa yo les respondo, aun si el resultado es mas largo que mi oneshot o drabble XD

¡Bye, bye!

.

.

**¿Reviews?**


	12. Eres mi luna, y también eres el sol

Este oneshot es bastante largo, probablemente el más largo que he hecho, aunque aun no sé si el más largo que hare, aunque espero que sea asi. Es también una especie de tributo a Khal Drogo, de Game of Thrones, el primer libro de la saga Canción de Hielo y Fuego escrita por George R. R. Martin.

.

**Summary:** Te diría que eres la luna de mi vida, pero eso es mentira, porque eso me parece demasiado poco para lo que significas para mí. Tú eres mi luna, y también eres el sol. Eres mis estrellas y por lo que yo quiero pelear para defenderlo. Eso es todo lo que sé… y todo lo que necesito saber. Y si esto es un sueño… Matare al hombre que intente despertarme. –Doceava línea: Eres mi luna, y también eres el sol.

**Pareja:** Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Heartfilia

**Palabras:** 3, 704

**Advertencias:** Spoilers de Game of Thrones, primer libro de la saga Canción de hielo y fuego.

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. La letra de la canción Adoro y Game of thrones tampoco. Pero mi imaginación y esta trama, sí.

**.**

è M_**a**_**D****3 **_b_**Y**_**m**_E ç

Dedicado a **Himesamy **por haber dejado el review numero 100 *Aplausos de fondo*

**.**

**12. Eres mi luna, y también eres el sol**

.

Los ojos de Levy se cubrieron repentinamente de lágrimas, la mano que no sostenía el libro cubrió su boca mientras soltaba un gritito ahogado, su bonito rostro luciendo una expresión de profundo dolor.

Gajeel, sentado a su lado, alzo una ceja cuando una lágrima cayó por su mejilla, sus labios balbuceando palabras que –al menos pare él– no tenían sentido. Aunque sí comprendió que repetía varias veces "No, no puede ser cierto. ¡No puede morirse!" y "Khal Drogo", por lo que decidió que era una tontería de ese libro que estaba leyendo, y continuo jugando cartas con Panther Lily

- Levy-chan, ¿Por qué estas llorando?

La chica alzo la vista de su libro al escuchar a Lucy que había llegado hasta ella acompañada de Natsu. Sus ojos derramaron más lágrimas y, soltando su libro en la mesa, se arrojo buscando consuelo a los brazos de su amiga, llorando de manera desgarradora.

- ¡Oh, Lu-chan, él ha muerto!

- ¿Quién?

- ¡Khal Drogo!

Los ojos se Lucy se abrieron de par en par, y miro a Levy como si le hubiera dado un golpe en el estomago.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No!

- ¡Sí!

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso? ¡Es imposible que él perdiera una batalla! ¡Por lo que me contaste, él es increíblemente fuerte!

Levy soltó a Lucy, aceptando el pañuelo que le tendió la rubia para limpiar sus lagrimas y sonarse la nariz – No puedo contarte como fue, aun no has comenzado el libro, ¿Verdad?

Lucy se sonrojo ligeramente, recordando por culpa de _quien_ no había estado leyendo tanto últimamente – No.

Natsu alzo una ceja con cierta incredulidad, volviéndose al dragón Slayer de metal que estaba jugando cartas sin hacer caso de las chicas.

- ¿Están hablando de un libro?

- Si. Game of Thrones – contesto Panther Lily.

- ¿Y Levy… está llorando porque se murió un tipo ficticio? – pregunto sin creérselo, alzando la segunda ceja.

Gajeel se encogió de hombros – Aparentemente.

- Tienes que empezar a leerlo – continuo Levy, mirando a su amiga con desesperación, inconsciente de la mirada incrédula/indiferente de ambos Dragón Slayers – Tienes que hacerlo Lucy, no puedo sufrir sola. ¡Es demasiado!

- Tranquila Levy – Lucy tomo las manos de su amiga, sonriéndole alentadoramente – Comenzare el libro en este momento. Y te prometo que no parare hasta no terminarlo. Por favor, no comiences el segundo libro sin mí.

- No lo hare. Lo prometo, Lu-chan.

Natsu y Gajeel bufaron, rodando sus ojos ante la actitud de ambas chicas por un estúpido libro que seguramente ni siquiera tenía dibujitos.

De modo que Lucy soltó las manos de su amiga tras una última sonrisa alentadora, y sin siquiera esperar a su compañero de equipo o molestarse en despedirse de Gajeel y Lily, se encamino a la salida del gremio. Natsu frunció el ceño, soltándose a correr detrás de ella.

- ¡Oi, Luce, espérame!

.

* * *

.

Natsu descubrió que había algo que podía llegar a ser más odioso que el propio Gray, el famoso libro que había hecho llorar a Levy y que Lucy estaba leyendo en ese mismo momento: Game of Thrones.

La chica había ido a su apartamento y sacado el libro de sus estanterías no bien puso un pie en su habitación, tumbándose en su cama y abriéndolo para comenzar a leer, sin dirigirle una segunda mirada a Natsu. De eso habían pasado ya bastantes horas.

Sintiendo hambre, Natsu y Happy habían ido al gremio a cenar y le había traído algo, pero Lucy no les había prestado mucha atención y apenas había mirado la comida. Ahora el gato estaba dormido a los pies de la cama y Natsu estaba tumbado junto a Lucy, mirándola fijamente para ver si conseguía recuperar algo de la atención que ella le había dado hasta que esa mañana Levy le encomendara leer ese ––maldito, roba–chicas, jodido–libro–que–iba–a–arder–en–el–infierno–que–Na tsu–iba–a–armar–para–él–no–bien–Lucy–se–descuidara – libro.

- ¿Luce?

Lucy lo ignoro olímpicamente, sus ojos abriéndose de par en par y metiendo, aun más, la nariz en el libro.

De modo que Natsu se saco la camisa –algo decepcionado cuando Lucy no se inmuto o percato de ello– arrojándola sobre la cabeza de Lucy a su puff, y comenzó a hacer sus 600 abdominales de siempre, contando lo más alto posible. Inspirado en tratar de llamar su atención, hizo incluso 100 más.

- ¡700! – Grito el último número, prácticamente al oído de Lucy – ¿Viste… Luce? Hice… Hice… sete–cientas – jadeo, sonriendo triunfal.

- Shhhhh – le murmuro en respuesta, no apartando la mirada de las hojas.

- ¡Pero… Luceeee!

- Shhhh, Natsu.

- ¡PERO…!

- Ya duérmete como Happy y déjame leer.

Natsu se dejo caer pesadamente en la cama, sintiendo su abdomen arder por el ejercicio, gruñendo por lo bajo algo sobre quemar el libro.

- NATSU.

- Bieeeen, bieeeen, ya me duermo.

_Natsu 0_

_Libro 1_

Natsu se acomodo dándole la espalda a Lucy, todavía mascullando insultos a ese libro maldito que le estaba comiendo el cerebro a Lucy –la rubia había olvidado su parte esencial en la rutina que llevaban todas las noches, en la que él le tenía que rogar para que lo dejara dormir con ella y donde después de bastante besuqueo, él conseguía su cometido y dormía abrazándose a ella– y robándole a Natsu la atención de la maga que él se había ganado por derecho, añadiendo como iba a hacerlo arder en llamas en el momento que Lucy se descuidara.

.

* * *

.

Lucy, sorprendentemente, no había dormido en toda la noche, aparentemente olvidado todo lo que gritaba sobre su sueño de belleza cuanddo trataba hacer que se quedara despierta con él, y todo eso que él ignoraba.

Natsu se había visto obligado a dejarla sola con ese maldito libro que estaba robándole a su compañera cuando Happy lo arrastro hacia el gremio alegando que tenía hambre.

Y al igual que el día anterior se regreso inmediatamente, trayéndole algo de comer a Lucy. Happy había decidido quedarse en el gremio porque donde Lucy ya no era divertido, así que se encontró solo con la chica. Situación perfecta, si no fuera por la presencia de ese –maldito, roba–chicas, jodido–libro–que–iba–a–arder–en–el–infierno–que–Na tsu–iba–a–armar–para–él–no–bien–Lucy–se–descuidara – libro.

Nuevamente Lucy se dispuso a ignorarlo, pero al menos acepto comer algo de lo que le llevo.

De modo que viendo allí una oportunidad de atraer algo de su atención, Natsu corrió a su lado y prácticamente se escurrió como la humedad –o Juvia– entre la cabecera de la cama y Lucy, haciendo que la espalda de la chica descansara ahora contra su pecho y ella quedara acomodada en el espacio entre sus piernas abiertas, de modo que él se había convertido en una especie de silla o reposadera para Lucy, aun si ella no pareció darse cuenta de eso último.

- ¿Luce?

- … ¿Hmm?

-¡Come! – demando, sosteniendo en su mano izquierda un plato con fruta picada que Mira le había reparado a Lucy.

- Ahhh, claro – su mano tanteo en el plato, tomando un trozo de manzana y llevándoselo distraídamente a la boca – Gracias, Natsu.

El pelirosa sonrió ampliamente, aprovechando para meter su cabeza entre el pelo de Lucy, recargando su frente contra su hombro. Después de varios minutos sintió como comenzaba a acariciarle el cabello con la mano que no usaba para sostener el libro y sonrió triunfal.

_Natsu 1_

_Libro 1_

.

* * *

.

- ¡Oh Dios!

Las caricias en su cabeza se detuvieron bruscamente y sin más aviso que ese, y Natsu alzo la cabeza curioso por el motivo, alcanzando a leer por encima del hombro de Lucy un fragmento en el libro de lo que seguramente la tenía tan exaltada.

_La punta de la espada apartó las sedas y le pinchó el ombligo. Dany vio que Viserys estaba llorando. Llorando y riendo a la vez. Y aquel hombre había sido su hermano._

_Muy lejos, como si fuera en otro mundo, Dany oyó los sollozos de su doncella Jhiqui, diciendo que no se atrevía a traducir aquello, que el __khal __la ataría a su caballo y la arrastraría hasta la Madre de las Montañas. Rodeó a la chica con un __brazo._

—_No tengas miedo —dijo—. Yo se lo contaré. —No sabía si conocía suficientes palabras, pero cuando terminó Khal Drogo pronunció unas cuantas frases secas en dothraki, y Dany supo que la había comprendido. El sol de su vida bajó del banco alto._

—_¿Qué ha dicho? —preguntó sobresaltado el hombre que había sido su hermano._

_En la sala se había hecho un silencio tal que podía oír el tintineo de las campanillas en el pelo de Khal Drogo al caminar. Sus jinetes de sangre lo siguieron como tres sombras cobrizas. Daenerys se había quedado fría._

—_Dice que tendrás una corona de oro tan espléndida que los hombres temblarán al contemplarla._

Natsu alzo una ceja, apartando la mirada de las hojas hacia Lucy, para ver su reacción, observando cómo emitía un respingo de la sorpresa, llevándose una mano –la misma que había estado usando para acariciarlo todo ese rato, se percato con amargura– a la boca, sus ojos leyendo ávidamente.

Algo curioso de como terminaría esa escena después de lo que había leído, continuo leyendo hasta el final del capitulo, leyendo para su horror como mataban a ese tal Viserys de una manera… que honestamente era horrible. ¿Qué clase de libros leía su compañera de equipo más cercana?

- ¡Oh sí, por fin se deshicieron de ese infeliz! – chillo la rubia con entusiasmo.

'_Lucy es un poco sádica_' Natsu se dio cuenta con sorpresa.

Aunque tuvo que admitir que la última línea del capitulo le llamo la atención.

- Oi, Luce.

- ¿Si?

Lucy, para satisfacción de Natsu, lo miro con una dulce sonrisa en los labios, verdaderamente contenta por la muerte de ese pobre diablo.

- ¿A qué se refiere con eso de que no era un dragón?

- Oh, es que Daenerys y su hermano, que acaba de morir, son de los Targaryen.

Natsu la miro sin comprender.

- Tienen sangre de dragones, y pueden controlar a los dragones, y el verdadero dragón no puede ser quemado.

- ¿Hay dragones en ese estúpido libro? – pregunto con sorpresa.

- Hai – respondió entusiasmadamente, sus ojos brillantes, omitiendo el insulto a su libro – Aunque por desgracia Daenerys ya es la última de los Targaryen ahora que su horrible hermano ha muerto a manos de Drogo, y todos sus dragones fueron asesinados.

Natsu se sintió un poco desilusionado – Oh…

- ¡Pero tranquilo Natsu! Daenerys tiene a esos huevos de dragón petrificados, y estoy segura que va a encontrar la manera de darles vida.

- ¿De verdad? – pregunto con nuevo entusiasmo.

- ¡Hai!

Lucy le dio un suave beso en los labios, antes de recargarse en su pecho de nuevo y continuar con su lectura. Tras unos minutos de silencio, Natsu volvió a recargar su frente en el hombro de Lucy, siendo recompensado con las mismas caricias de antes.

_Natsu 2_

_Libro 1_

¡Ja! ¡Toma esa, libro!

.

* * *

.

—_Ese vendedor de venenos huyó de la luna de mi vida —dijo al final Drogo, después de estar un rato en silencio—. Ahora correrá tras ella. Eso hará. Jhogo, Jorah el Ándalo, a cada uno de vosotros os digo esto, elegid cualquiera de mis caballos, y será vuestro. Cualquiera excepto el mío y la plata que fue mi regalo a la luna de mi vida. Eso os obsequio por lo que habéis hecho._

_»Y a Rhaego hijo de Drogo, el semental que montará el mundo, a él también le prometo un regalo. A él le entregaré esa silla de hierro en la que se sentaba el padre de su madre. A él le entregaré los Siete Reinos. Eso haré yo, Drogo, __khal__. —Alzó la voz y levantó el puño hacia el cielo—. Llevaré mi __khalasar __hacia el oeste, adonde termina el mundo, montaré en los caballos de madera que cruzan el agua de sal negra, como ningún otro __khal __ha hecho antes. Mataré a los hombres de los vestidos de hierro y derribaré sus casas de piedra. Violaré a sus mujeres, tomaré a sus hijos como esclavos, y traeré sus dioses a Vaes Dothrak para que se inclinen bajo la Madre de las Montañas. Lo juro yo, Drogo, hijo de Bharbo. Lo juro ante la Madre de las Montañas, las estrellas son testigo._

- ¡Awww, es tan tierno! Todo eso porque intentaron lastimarla – Lucy se llevo una mano al pecho, mirando el libro con sus ojos brillantes al tiempo que dejaba escapar un suspiro.

Natsu frunció profundamente el ceño, conteniendo a penas un gruñido '_¡¿Qué demo…?!_'. Ese era el mismo tipo de suspiros que soltaba cuando –ÉL, NATSU DRAGNEEL, NO KHAL DROGO– la besaba.

Bufo fuertemente.

Lucy se volvió a verlo, entrecerrando sus ojos – ¿A qué viene eso?

- ¿A qué viene qué? – soltó junto a un segundo bufido.

- Eso. Ese bufido de caballo.

- ¡No es un bufido de caballo! – gruño, frunciendo el ceño – Yo SI SOY un Dragón.

- Bieeen – rodo sus ojos marrones – ¿A qué viene ese bufido de Dragón?

- A que no entiendo porque suspirar tanto por ese tal Khal Drogo.

- ¿Es en serio? – Lucy lo miro con cierta incredulidad – ¡Digo, es tan obvio! Khal Drogo es casi perfecto.

Natsu frunció el ceño aun más el ceño, no reprimiendo ahora el gruñido que vibro en su pecho, llegando hasta Lucy que seguía recargada contra él.

- ¿Perfecto? Lo único que hace es decirle a esa chica dragon que es la luna de su vida y "montarla", sea lo que signifique eso.

Lucy se sonrojo bastante ante eso último.

- ¡Cállate! Khal Drogo sí es perfecto. Y es tan tierno como se enamoro de Daenerys, y le dice que es la luna de su vida. ¡Incluso aprendió su idioma para poder hablar con ella! Y aunque sea tan salvaje, desaliñado, y todo el tiempo este pensando en batallas, él la quiere, la protege, y le dio un hogar a Daenerys y una familia – suspiro de nuevo, mirando a la nada con una sonrisa tontorrona –si, de _esas_ que ÉL conseguía sacarle – ¿Quién no quisiera un tipo como él?

Natsu alzo ambas cejas, mirando a Lucy con cierta incredulidad ante su explicación de por qué Khal Drogo era perfecto. ¿Era en serio? ¿En serio Lucy podía ser TAN densa? ¡Y luego se estaban quejando de que él era quien no entendía ni se daba cuenta de nada!

Lucy suspiro de nuevo y abrió de nuevo su libro, acomodándose nuevamente contra Natsu como si nada hubiera pasado y continuando con su lectura.

_Natsu 2_

_Libro 2_

Sin comentarios.

.

* * *

.

Natsu había conseguido con mucho esfuerzo saltarse la comida, pero su estomago protesto fuertemente cuando llego la hora de la cena, obligándolo a dejar a Lucy de nuevo con ese libro de nuevo.

Comió casi mecánicamente, claramente deprimido por haber perdido la atención de Lucy –Y a Lucy en sí– durante tiempo indefinido, y a manos de un jodido personaje ficticio y toda la historia que se desarrollaba alrededor de la esposa de este último. Obviamente todo el tiempo que estuvo en el gremio ignoro olímpicamente a Levy, gruñéndole además a medio mundo, a quienes –¿Afortunadamente?– ya Happy les había contado alegremente que había sido reemplazado por un libro más grueso que la biblia, por lo que pasaron por alto su mal genio y se limitaron a mofarse de él. Especialmente Grey. Seeeh, no fue afortunado porque a Happy se le fuera la boca.

Después de comenzar una batalla en la que todos en el gremio salieron mal parados hasta que Erza intervino, Natsu se fue de regreso al departamento de Lucy, dudando al último momento si sería buena idea entrar o no. Lucy no le iba a prestar atención por culpa de ese tonto libro, y, en realidad, era un poco humillante sentirse reemplazado por unas horas de papel.

Con un suspiro cansado, trepo por las cañerías hasta la ventana de Lucy con la gran habilidad que da la práctica, colándose a la habitación de Lucy.

Y casi inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal.

Lucy estaba hincada en su cama, llorando desconsoladamente con el libro abierto delante de ella.

- ¿Luce?

- Natsu – la rubia alzo su rostro de entre sus manos, mirándolo con claro dolor – ¡Oh, Natsu!

Antes de que se diera cuenta de que acababa de moverse, el Dragón Slayer ya estaba junto a ella, abrazándola con fuerza mientras Lucy enterraba el rostro en su camisa, sin dejar de llorar con tantas fuerzas que Natsu sintió como si se le rompiera algo dentro de él ante esa imagen.

- ¿Qué pasa, Luce? ¿Por qué lloras?

- ¡Murió, Natsu! ¡Se _murió_!

- ¿Quién?

- ¡Khal Drogo!

Natsu parpadeo varias veces, separándose un poco de Lucy para mirarla con confusión, habiendo olvidado como lloraba Levy por eso el día anterior – ¿Ah?

Como toda respuesta, Lucy le extendió el libro.

_Cuando el amanecer empezó a llenar el horizonte, Dany comprendió que lo había perdido._

—_Cuando el sol salga por el oeste y se ponga por el este —dijo con tristeza—. Cuando los mares se sequen y las montañas se mezan como hojas al viento. Cuando mi vientre vuelva a agitarse y dé a luz un niño vivo. Entonces volverás, mi sol y estrellas, no antes._

_«Jamás —gritó la oscuridad—, jamás, jamás, jamás.»_

_Dany encontró en la tienda un cojín de seda suave relleno de plumas. Lo estrechó contra sus pechos y volvió con Drogo, su sol y estrellas._

_«Si vuelvo la vista atrás, estoy perdida.» Cada paso le dolía, quería dormir, dormir y no soñar._

_Se arrodilló, besó a Drogo en los labios y le apretó el cojín contra la cara._

- ¡La chica Dragón lo mato! – exclamo con sorpresa.

- ¡No! ¡Daenerys no lo mato! Ella sacrifico a SU HIJO, el semental de Drogo, y sus guerreros de sangre, para que él se salvara, porque sus heridas se gangrenaron, pero la bruja la engaño y lo único que consiguió es que estuviera vivo, pero sin poder ver, oír, sentir, hablar, ni nada – Lucy apretó sus puños con fuerza, un brillo rabioso en sus ojos marrones ante tal injusticia – ¡Básicamente estaba muerto! ¡Y Daenerys lo sacrifico todo!

Y después de un grito de rabia, se soltó a llorar otra vez, tirándose a los brazos de Natsu.

El muchacho parpadeo varias veces, decidiendo que ninguno había ganado esa ronda, pero que el libro definitivamente perdía un punto por haber hecho llorar a Lucy. Se acomodo con ella en la cama, escuchándola maldecir a la bruja y al escritor del libro una y otra vez.

Para su alegría, Lucy se quedo rápidamente dormida entre sus brazos como sucedía todas las noches desde hacía poco más de un mes, aunque Natsu no podía decidir si estaba bien que él se alegrara por la muerte de Khal Drogo, que había sido lo que impulsó a Lucy a recurrir de nuevo a él.

Supuso que eso le regresaba un punto al –jodido– libro.

_Natsu 2_

_Libro 2_

Ca–ra–jo.

.

* * *

.

Lucy termino el libro la mañana siguiente y corrió al gremio con Levy a compartir opiniones y llorar juntas por Khal Drogo, Ned Stark, y otros que ni siquiera escucho sus nombres. Así que, muy a pesar de Natsu, el libro siguió acaparando a Lucy hasta la noche aun después de que ya lo hubiera terminado de leer.

'_Ese maldito libro con su maldito Khal Drogo no me van a ganar_'

- Luce…

- ¿Hmm?

La rubia alzo la mirada del dormido Happy que acababa de dejar encima de la cama, volviéndose a Natsu con una sonrisa.

- Yo…

- ¿Si? – alzo una ceja al percatarse de cómo sus mejillas se teñían de un ligero color carmín.

Natsu tomo aire, y mirándola con un brillo de decisión en sus ojos oliva, avanzo la distancia que había entre ellos, dejando menos de un paso entre ellos de tal modo que sus pechos se rozaran. Tomo entre sus manos el rostro de la Heartfilia, su mirada fija en la de ella. Lucy se sonrojo notablemente, su corazón acelerándose en su pecho.

Las manos de Natsu eran ásperas contra la delicada piel de Lucy, sus dedos acariciando su rostro con toda la delicadeza que era capaz, su profunda mirada nunca abandonando los ojos marrones.

- Te diría que eres la luna de mi vida, pero eso es mentira – comenzó, su voz ligeramente ronca con ese tono que hacia que las piernas de Lucy temblaran. Lucy parpadeo confundida ante sus palabras, una pizca de dolor en sus ojos – Porque eso me parece demasiado poco para lo que significas para mí.

Los ojos de Lucy se abrieron de par en par, su boca entreabierta por la sorpresa. ¿Natsu… se estaba confesando?

- Tú eres mi luna, y también eres el sol. Eres mis estrellas y por lo que yo quiero pelear para defenderlo – sus dedos acariciaron las mejillas sonrojadas de Lucy quien acababa de cerrar sus ojos, escuchándola tomar aire con fuerza – Eso es todo lo que sé… y todo lo que necesito saber.

Inclinando su cabeza, Natsu junto su frente con la de Lucy, una de sus manos cayendo hacia su cintura y la otra en su barbilla para instarla a que lo mirara a los ojos de nuevo.

- Y si esto es un sueño… – Lucy se mordió levemente el labio inferior ante la mirada en sus ojos llena de demasiadas emociones como para que ella pudiera comprenderlas todas, su propio corazón latiendo como el de un colibrí en su pecho – Matare al hombre que intente despertarme.

- Natsu – suspiro, sintiendo por un instante como si ese fuera realmente un sueño. Echando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Natsu para abrazarlo, Lucy escondió su rostro contra su pecho sin poder evitar aspirar su aroma profundamente como lo hacía Natsu con ella, murmurando una respuesta que lo hizo sonreír.

Él le correspondió el abrazo y se quedaron así por varios minutos, solamente abrazándose el uno al otro durante mucho tiempo.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Omake:**_

_- Pues si Lucy esta tan interesada en ese libro y dices que te la está robando, ¿Por qué mejor no lees el libro y entonces podrás hablar de ello con Lucy? – sugirió Mirajane, señalando donde estaba la rubia con Levy, platicando amenamente._

_- ¡Pero es que ese libro es demasiado grueso! Tiene chorrocientas paginas y ni un solo dibujito – lloriqueo el Dragón Slayer, haciendo que la albina suspirase._

_- Entonces es fácil._

_Natsu miro hacia Erza, quien estaba sentada a su lado mirándolo con una ceja enarcada y los brazos cruzados._

_- ¿Por qué no simplemente ves la serie? La dan en el canal HBO de la lácrima visión._

_- … – Natsu no respondió, solo esbozo una enorme sonrisa. Y, levantándose de un salto sin siquiera despedirse, fue al departamento de Lucy para ver todos los episodios de Game of Thrones en la lácrima visión de la chica._

_- ¡Veras Khal Drogo, como yo lo puedo hacer mucho mejor! – risa psicópata._

.

.

.

* * *

¿Quién quiere ver la cara de Natsu cuando se entere de que hay más de un libro, cada uno mas largo que el anterior? *Dayana alza la mano* XD

Para los que no han visto la serie –viendo la cual Natsu aprendió a que se referían cuando decía "Montarla" en el libro– lo que le dice Natsu a Lucy al final –ya saben, la confesión que afloja las rodillas y eso– es una versión modificada de algo que le dije Khal Drogo a Daenerys, pero esa escena solo sale en la serie, así que Lucy no la leyó XD

Así que, ¿Qué les pareció? A mí me gusto mucho, me moría de risa imaginándome el marcador y todo. Honestamente solo escucho que un tipo le dice a alguien Eres mi Luna, y pienso en Khal Drogo, de alli salio esto. Y así como Lucy y Levy, me pongo a llorar y a patalear, maldiciendo al escritor y a esa bruja U.U

A quienes no hayan leído los libros o visto la serie –pueden encontrarla en internet, si no tienen HBO– se los recomiendo mucho. Aunque un gran consejo: NO SE ENCARIÑEN CON NINGÚN PERSONAJE. George R. R. Martin es un asesino serial en potencia y juega con tus emociones, asesinando cruelmente a tu personaje predilecto :'(

Eeeen fin, eso es todo de esa parte. Ahora viene lo importante:

¡KYAAAAAAAAAA, LLEGAMOS A LOS 100 REVIEWS, Y LOS PASAMOS! ¡ME HAN HECHO _TAN_ FELIZ QUE CREO QUE VOY A LLORAR! :'3

Los quiero. Asi como mucho-mucho-mucho. Los quiero tanto como a mis libros en PDF y mi celular, y a Elvis -quien es, por cierto, mi nueva obsesion musical. Basicamente estoy con una fase Back to the basics, o algo asi X3- y a Natsu. Quien, por cierto, es mio. Vamos a casarnos :3 Creo. No se. Pero es lo mas probable.

Soooo, este capi estuvo dedicado a **Himesamy** ya que fue ella quien me dio el review numero 100 -Yay, I'm so excited! :D-. Espero que te haya gustado.

Tambien espero que les haya gustado a todos, ya que hasta ahorita me doy cuenta que puede no ser del agrado de todos, si no les gusta Game of Thrones, o ver a Natsu siendo reemplazado de la vida de Lucy, en este caso por un libro que efectivamente tiene chorrocientas paginas. Cualquier cosa haganmelo saber, por favor.

No olviden dejarme reviews diciendome su opinion o si quieren llorar conmigo la muerte de Khal Drogo -¡Jamas lo superare!

Cuidense, muchos besos y abrazos ;)

PD: **Boogieman13** no, no puedes quedarte a Natsu. Pero si me mandas otra camisa de super Fluff y un chocolate, tal vez puedo pensar en compartirlo *Risas* ;)

.

.

**¿Reviews?**


	13. Eres mi noche de amor

F*ck :( Las cosas que escribo me están quedando demasiado largas desde el one-shot anterior y eso no me gusta mucho :P Pero supongo que esto es una compensación por mi demora, así que no esta tan mal.

Disfruten mucho la lectura, y no olviden leerse la advertencia.

.

**Summary:** Oi, Luce… Tengamos una noche de amor –propuso animadamente. –Treceava línea: Eres mi noche de amor.

**Pareja:** Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Heartfilia

**Palabras:** No quiero ni intentar contarlas, soy una verguenza para los escritores de One-shots y drabbles U.U Mas de tres mil, eso es seguro

**¡Advertencias!:** **LIME** al final (O Lemmon suave. Yo que sé, juzguen ustedes) Léase bajo la propia responsabilidad suya de usted y despues no venga a reclamarme porque yo ya he avisado.

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. La letra de la canción Adoro tampoco. Pero mi imaginación y esta trama, sí.

**.**

è M_**a**_**D****3 **_b_**Y**_**m**_E ç

**.**

**13.** **Eres mi noche de amor**

.

–_Clara miro con dolor a Stephan, sus ojos verdes cubiertos en lágrimas. "¿Así que nuestra noche de amor en realidad no significo nada para ti?" Pregunto suavemente, su voz quebrándose solo un poco por un sollozo reprimido._

_Stephan solo le devolvió una mirada indiferente, antes de decir con desdén, sus palabras heladas atravesando el corazón de Clara tan efectivamente como una chuchilla. "¿Noche de amor?" Bufo "No te engañes niña, lo de anoche fue solo se…"_–

El libro se cerro de golpe.

- ¡Hey, Luce, eso estaba bueno!

- ¡Natsu! – la rubia lo miro con sus mejillas teñidas de un sutil color rosado – ¡Te he dicho que no me llegues por detrás para asustarme!

- Pero no te asuste. Solo estaba leyendo sobre tu hombro – respondió él, mirándola como si fuera algo obvio.

Lucy frunció el ceño, volviéndose para otro lado.

- Anda, déjame terminar de leer lo que le dijo Stephan.

- ¡N–No!

- ¡Luceee!

- ¡Que no! ¡No molestes!

- Espera, ¿Estas enojada?

- ¡NO!

Natsu inclino la cabeza, mirándola con atención – A mi me parece que lo estas.

- ¡NO LO ESTOY, DEJA DE INSISTIR CON ESO!

El muchacho sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros con cierta condescendencia –si Natsu supiera lo que es eso, por supuesto– Esta bien.

Lucy lo miro unos segundos antes de bufar con fastidio, mascullando por lo bajo cosas inentendibles. Natsu solo acentuó su sonrisa, dejando caer un pesado brazo sobre los hombros de su compañera, provocando que sus mejillas se sonrojaran involuntariamente.

- Oi, Luce…

- ¿Qué? – prácticamente le gruño.

- Tengamos una noche de amor –propuso animadamente.

La rubia se volvió a verlo con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, visiblemente asombrada – ¿Q–Qué dijiste? – musito con prácticamente un débil hilo de voz.

- ¡Tengamos una noche de amor, Luce!

Lucy se le quedo viendo durante unos largos segundos, su rostro comenzando a palidecer gradualmente. Finalmente un grito ahogado salió de su garganta, sus ojos mirándolo completamente asombrados y sus mejillas tornándose más rojas que el mismo cabello de Erza de un momento a otro.

- ¿Siiiii, Luceeeee?

- P–P–P–Pe–ro… – balbuceo tontamente. Natsu la estrecho cariñosamente, dedicándole su usual sonrisa tontorrona que acostumbraba darle cuando quería conseguir algo. A Lucy le sentó como un puñetazo en el estomago, pero pensó que debería estar acostumbrada.

- ¿Por favor?

Lucy enmudeció unos instantes, antes de asentir levemente, su rostro todavía demasiado rojo para ser saludable – E–Esta bien.

- ¡Genial, estoy encendido! – Lucy enrojeció aun más de ser posible – Paso por ti a las 7.

- E–Esta bien – repitió. Se zafo del brazo de Natsu, yendo hacia la puerta de manera vacilante.

.

* * *

.

- ¿Negro… o rojo? ¿O quizás rosa o azul? – Mordiéndose su labio inferior, miro los conjuntos que había levantado, fijándose en otro que estaba al fondo del cajón – ¿O blanco?… No, quizá debería usar algo de su color favorito. Eso era… rojo, ¿No? ¿O rojo se verá como si me esforcé demasiado?

Lucy suspiro con cansancio, dejando caer las prendas de vuelta a su cajón de ropa interior y dejándose caer ella misma sobre su mullido colchón. Sentía que le ardían las mejillas desde hacía varias horas, y seguramente de seguir así su sonrojo seria permanente. Pero es que…

- Natsu me pidió que nosotros… que nosotros hagamos… _eso_… – le conto a su habitación vacía, sus ojos fijos en el techo – _Natsu_. Tal vez no debería sorprenderme, si pensamos que él es un chico y todo… pero… yo jamás pensé que él… pensara en… en… – sus mejillas se tornaron más rojas y Lucy decidió que era patética. ¿Qué clase de chica de diecinueve, casi veinte años no era capaz de decir la gran palabra con S para sí misma y una habitación vacía? –Yo, aparentemente. ¿Aunque no es demasiado pronto? Digo, llevamos apenas unos dos meses y medio juntos de manera in-oficial, y él ni siquiera me lo ha pedido de manera oficial. No es como si fuera algo que esté esperando desde que es Natsu y él simplemente no hace las cosas así, pero aun así… ¿Es muy pronto? O no lo es.

Por un momento pensó en todos su libros románticos y en como la protagonista se acostaba con el principal en su primer encuentro, o un par de citas después. Nunca había leído uno en el que aguantaran más de 2 semanas antes de sucumbir a los deseos de la carne y hacer… _eso_ –'_¡Joder, TAN patética!_'–. Incluso Levy lo había hecho con Gajeel poco más de un mes de empezar su relación. Y… oh, mierda, ¿Ella ya se había pasado demasiado tiempo del límite? Inmediatamente sintió algo de pánico apoderarse de ella. ¿Era por eso que Natsu se lo había pedido? ¿Por qué se había cansado de esperar que las cosas pasaran naturalmente ya que había sido demasiado sin que ocurriera lo que debía ocurrir?

¡Carajo! ¡Mil y una veces carajo!

- ¡Oh Dios! – Se cubrió el rostro con las manos, sentándose de golpe – ¡Soy una novia terrible, oficial o no!

Luego de unos minutos revolviéndose en su propia miseria, decidió que entonces debía usar su conjunto rojo de lencería y se metió a bañar. Se puso un vestido negro y sandalias de tacón a juego, perfumándose solo ligeramente.

Natsu llego temprano por ella. Llamando a la puerta como la persona civilizada que no era. '_Oh, damn… ¡The horror!_'

- ¡Y–Ya voy! – grito.

Su reflejo en el espejo era el de una chica con el pánico escrito en el rostro. Lucy suspiro. A Natsu le preocuparía si la veía así. Así que se trago el pánico que corría por sus venas y esbozo una suave y tímida sonrisa. '_Mejor_' Tomando aire, Lucy tomo sus llaves y su bolso, y corrió hacia la puerta, abriéndola antes de que pudiera darle tiempo al pánico para dominarla otra vez.

Natsu se veía normal y eso la tranquilizo más que otra cosa. Aunque miro por un segundo sus labios rojos con una expresión cercana al deseo, no se movió hacia ella y la mirada hambrienta se fue de sus ojos tan rápido como llego.

- Luce – sonrió con esa sonrisa que ella no sabía si amar u odiar por los efectos que conseguía en ella, y le extendió una única rosa, con grandes y delicados pétalos blancos. Lucy juro que era la rosa más hermosa que hubiera visto nunca.

- ¿Para mí? – pregunto. Sintió como un calorcito se expandía por todo su pecho, haciendo que su corazón latiera con fuerza. Sus ojos brillaron. Se llevo la rosa a la nariz y respiro con fuerza el aroma, esbozando una tonta sonrisa.

- ¡Por supuesto que es para ti, tonta! ¿Para quién más sería?

Lucy lo miro con un suave rubor en sus mejillas, su sonrisa más grande al percatarse de que Natsu también parecía estar un poco sonrojado.

- Gracias Natsu, me encanta – le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y entro a su departamento para poner la flor en un vaso con agua fresca.

Regreso rápidamente y cerró la puerta con llave, sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento.

- ¿Nos vamos?

- A–Aye.

Lucy tomo el brazo de Natsu, soltando una suave risita al percatarse que se veía extrañamente nervioso. Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que iba a ser una noche maravillosa, y que quizá, incoscientemente, ella también había estado esperando porque llegara ese momento.

.

* * *

.

Natsu la llevo a cenar a un picnic en el parque de arboles de cerezo, más precisamente debajo del cerezo que él y Happy habían desenterrado para que ella pudiera verlo floreciente cuando Lucy estaba enferma. Las luces del alumbrado público iluminaban el parque lleno de familias y otras parejas, el bullicio y los gritos de las personas rodeándolos de una manera que era casi familiar, después del tiempo en el gremio. Aparentemente Happy había querido ir con ellos, pero Natsu se había negado porque entonces no sería una cita romántica como él quería –o eso habían dicho Lissana y Erza, añadió pensativamente.

La Heartfilia había pensado por un momento que quizá era una idea tonta hacer un picnic cuando ya estaba anocheciendo, pero para su satisfacción estaba equivocada. La comida era muy buena y Natsu admitió que Mira-san le había ayudado con eso –lo que explicaría la botella de vino que venía en la canasta y los platillos "afrodisiacos".

- ¡Pero fue idea mía comer en el parque! Todo es más romántico en la naturaleza, ¿Verdad, Luce?

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse por completo en el horizonte, los últimos rayos de luz bañando con una suave luz anaranjada las hojas de los árboles y el pasto, dándole también a la piel de Natsu un tono que parecía casi de oro oscuro y bronce. Y cuando la miro sonriendo, Lucy sintió claramente como se le iba el aire y su garganta se secaba. '_Es… hermoso_' Pensó, sonrojándose inmediatamente ante el repentino pensamiento.

- ¿Luce?

- Es… perfecto Natsu. Gracias – murmuro, sonriendo cierta timidez.

Natsu le devolvió el gesto, sus ojos increíblemente brillantes. El corazón de Lucy se detuvo en su pecho, solo para comenzar a latir fuertemente. '_Se ve tan atractivo_' Pensó por un momento. '_Es el vino_' Decidió al fin.

De un momento a otro, vacio su copa de vino y bebió la mitad de la segunda en un tirón.

Entonces el sol se oculto por completo, el brillo de las lámparas se intensifico, y el color en la piel de Natsu volvió a la normalidad. Lucy no pudo evitar suspirar con cierto alivio. Terminaron la comida y guardaron las cosas en la canasta.

Acostados uno al lado del otro debajo del enorme cerezo que Lucy todavía se preguntaba cómo se habían ingeniado sus compañeros en desenterrar y cargar hasta ella, se pasaron las horas recordando momentos en sus muchas aventuras, omitiendo por un acuerdo tácito hecho en silencio todos los recuerdos dolorosos que no tenían cabida entre ellos en ese momento. Mientras ellos reían, las personas comenzaron a dejar el parque lentamente y el ruido de fondo comenzó a morir con ellos. Cuando solo quedaban ellos y pocas personas más, Lucy le pidió que la llevara a casa.

Pasaban de las 11 y las calles estaban casi desiertas, así que no anduvieron demasiado por el parque como había sido planeado en primer lugar. Natsu le rodeo los hombros con un brazo como acostumbraba y Lucy se abrazo a su cintura, recargando a ratos la cabeza en su hombro cuando él mencionaba algún momento demasiado embarazoso.

Y cuando se detuvieron delante de la casa de Lucy, fue casi como si la ilusión se rompiera por un momento.

Lucy miro a Natsu sintiendo los nervios que el poco alcohol que había tomado se había encargado de desaparecer por unos minutos, esperando que él se invitara a su casa y pasar a la última parte de su cita, donde esta dejaría de ser solo una cita para ser realmente una "noche de amor". Pero para su sorpresa, Natsu se veía un poco dudoso y tímido, nada que ver a la manera confiada que se lo había propuesto esa mañana.

La chica nunca supo si lo que la llevo a tomar el asunto en sus manos en ese momento fueron las hormonas, el aroma de Natsu –tan cerca a ella que le nublaba la cabeza mejor que el vino y le despertaba un deseo en su interior que ella ni siquiera sabía que tenía– o la copa y media de vino tinto que se había tomado.

Pero sonrió de manera picara, dándole un empujón juguetón – ¿Quieres pasar y terminarnos la botella de vino en mi departamento? Cana siempre dice que es de mala suerte dejar una botella sin terminar.

- Cana es una alcohólica – murmuro de manera dudosa, mirándola casi como si temiera que le fuera a robar su virtud – Y tu ya estas borracha.

- ¡Oye, no estoy borracha de verdad! Soy un peso ligero, pero aguanto más que copa y media.

Natsu se paso una mano por el cabello, claramente pensando en lo que ella decía.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Vamos – Abrió la puerta, tomándolo de la mano para tirar de él dentro – ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

Así que el momento pasó y entraron al departamento de Lucy. La chica lo guió sin soltar su mano hacia su habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos con un suave click. Lucy se saco los zapatos tirándolos a alguna esquina de su habitación mientras Natsu se dejaba caer en la cama, del lado del borde, dejando la canasta junto a él y sacando la botella de vino.

- ¿Saco las copas?

Lucy se encogió de hombros, subiéndose a la cama y gateando hacia el sitio que él le había dejado junto a la pared. '_Por supuesto, él nunca me dejaría cerca del borde_' Sonrió cálidamente ante este hecho, tomando la botella ya abierta de las manos de Natsu y bebiendo directamente de ella. Un movimiento y la canasta ya no estaba entre ellos. Lucy comenzó a reír al ver la sorpresa de su compañero, tendiéndole la botella, y aprovechando mientras él bebía para arrastrarse hacia él, acurrucándose a su lado y soltando otra carcajada al ver la expresión del sonrojado rostro de Natsu. Por un momento se sintió como un depredador que acosaba a su presa para comerse su virtud y eso la hizo reír de nuevo.

Aunque Natsu no aprecio la comparación, si se rio con ella y tras unos segundos siguieron charlando como habían hecho en el parque.

Ahora toco el turno de las historias vergonzosas de Natsu y Happy, aunque más las del primero. La botella se termino y fue descartada al mismo lugar que la canasta, y en algún punto de la conversación regresaron al momento que Natsu vio a Lucy borracha por primera vez, en el hotel en la playa.

- ¡Me hiciste llevarte al baño en mi espalda!

- No recuerdo – negó con una sonrisa coqueta que insinuaba que si lo recordaba – Aunque cuando intento hacerlo recuerdo lo cálida que era tu espalda.

- Estaba enojado.

- Taaaan cálida.

- Estaba bastante enojado.

Lucy soltó una risita, moviéndose de su lado para recostarse sobre el pecho de Natsu, sus piernas a un lado de las de él y su pecho completamente sobre el de él mientras las manos de Natsu dibujaban círculos en su espalda. Recargándose con una mano para estar un poco erguida, le paso la mano por el cabello con su mano libre. La chica se pregunto cómo habría reaccionado su compañero si hubiera hecho algo como eso esa noche.

- Fue bastante dulce de tu parte – murmuro, pasando sus dedos por el cabello rosado de Natsu casi con entusiasmo – Aunque todavía no he comprendido porque te habías negado.

- No estaba acostumbrado a tantos… contactos contigo – admitió ligeramente avergonzado.

Ante esa respuesta lo vio sin comprender – Tu nunca te has sentido cohibido respecto a tocarme. De hecho, era yo la que se sentía incomoda cuando me tocabas de más.

- Si… pero nunca de ese modo. Tú estabas actuando demasiado afectuosa conmigo, y nunca lo habías hecho antes – señalo – Es por eso que me puse nervioso. Además de que estabas borracha como ahorita.

- No estoy borracha – se quejo Lucy en voz baja, haciendo un mohín.

- Lo estas – le sonrió con cierta diversión – Y estas igual de cariñosa que esa vez.

- No tanto – mascullo de nuevo, frunciendo levemente el ceño – En toda la noche apenas y me has tocado como siempre, y no me has dado ningún beso.

Natsu la miro con cierta seriedad y Lucy creyó ver también algo de duda en sus ojos. Tomando aire, se estiro hacia él, murmurando como todo permiso las mismas palabras que había usado para aceptar la relación entre ellos.

-Bésame, Natsu.

- ¿Estás segura? – su voz era ronca e hizo que algo tironeara en el interior del vientre de Lucy.

- Hai.

Sus labios estuvieron sobre los de ella antes de que terminara de responderle siquiera, prácticamente devorando su boca con clara necesidad. Sin romper el beso, se incorporo a medias en la cama arrastrándola con él para estar en una posición más cómoda, sus manos acariciando su cintura sobre el vestido con movimientos suaves y profundos que hicieron un escalofrió bajar por su columna. En un momento se saco la camisa, pero ella no supo cuando o como. Lucy sintió como su lengua la engatusaba antes de colarse en su boca, el tirón en su vientre más fuerte cuando hizo contacto con la de ella, enredándose y desenredándose en el interior de su boca.

Los labios de Natsu siempre le nublaban la mente, pero ahora esto era diferente a esos toques que no llevarían a nada demasiado profundo. Lucy recordaba lo que Natsu le había pedido y sabía que él también lo hacía –motivo por el cual se había limitado a abrazarla hasta el momento. Pensó, con ese diminuto retazo de inteligencia que se las arreglaba para sobrevivir a la devastación en su mente que los labios de su compañero causaba en ella, que si bien ella no había pensado que estuviera lista todavía para hacer _eso_, no había otra persona con quien ella quisiera hacerlo nunca. Ella quería que Natsu fuera su primero, y ella quería ser la primera para él.

Y fue eso lo que le hizo darse cuenta que si bien probablemente nunca estaría lista para dar ese paso, ella era terriblemente egoísta respecto a su compañero, y quería que Natsu fuera completamente de ella, que no quedara nada de él que no fuera suyo. Las palabras de Levy de pronto tenían sentido, una abrumadora sensación de necesidad reemplazando la pequeña punzada de pánico.

Incitada por esa misma necesidad, se movió sin apartar sus labios de los de Natsu, sentándose sobre su regazo con sus piernas a ambos lados de las caderas de él, al tiempo que deslizaba sus manos por sus pectorales desnudos hasta rodear el cuello de Natsu con sus brazos, sus pechos rozando el de él. Un gruñido ronco reverbero por el pecho del Dragón Slayer de fuego, sus manos apretando su cintura con fuerza antes de caer en sus mulos desnudos.

Lucy rompió el beso para tomar aire, tomando a duras penas una rápida bocanada antes de que Natsu tomara su boca de nuevo, más demandante y profundamente que antes que la hizo gemir instintivamente. Emitió un gritito ahogado cuando las manos de Natsu se colaban por debajo de su vestido hasta la piel de su cintura, acariciando su vientre plano y su espalda, sus propios dedos apretando el cabello rosado con fuerza. Corto el beso bruscamente por la sorpresa, su rostro mimetizándose con el cabello de él. Natsu la beso nuevamente y Lucy estaba segura que él podía su corazón latiendo rápidamente como el de un colibrí, sus manos temblorosas –dudo que hacer con ellas, decidiendo dejarlas donde estaban al final– y su respiración agitada. Las manos de Natsu se sentían como fuego en su piel haciéndola sentir demasiado caliente, y por un momento temió que el vino que llenaba su estomago la quemara por dentro.

Pero se sentía bien. Realmente bien.

Aun si las manos de Natsu eran tal vez demasiado apresuradas, rozando cada parte de ella sin detenerse en ningún lugar en especifico o su corazón latía tan rápido que en cualquier momento podría entrar en paro, ella…

Lucy abrió los ojos de golpe cuando Natsu tomo la tela del vestido, rompiendo el beso y echándose hacia atrás.

Natsu gruño, intentando tirar de ella hacia él otra vez, pero Lucy sacudió la cabeza.

- No lo rompas.

Él le gruño de nuevo pero Lucy no pensaba ceder en eso. Las manos de Natsu cayeron en sus muslos y Lucy se llevo las manos a la espalda y tanteo el cierre. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la mirada penetrante de Natsu, las pupilas verdes brillantes con el deseo escrito en ellas. La rubia supuso que debía sentirse nerviosa ante esa mirada, si sus propios ojos no estuvieran brillando igualmente. La miraba expectante, de una manera que debería ser ilegal, y con la expresión más salvaje que ella le había visto nunca, ni siquiera cuando estaba luchando con toda su fuerza ella le había visto así. Y en realidad… era bastante excitante saber que solo ella había hecho llegar esa expresión a su rostro.

Esbozando una sonrisa que no tenía nada de la inocencia de siempre, sus dedos encontraron el cierre en su espalda y lo bajo, sacándose el vestido para tirarlo a alguna esquina de la recamara junto a la camisa de él antes de que pudiera pensar en el hecho de estar semi desnuda y encima de su más cercano compañero de equipo.

- Rojo.

La mirada de Natsu se oscureció y cubrió su cuerpo como una caricia que ella prácticamente pudo sentir, haciéndola estremecer. Lucy ensancho su sonrisa, tomando las manos que seguían en sus muslos y entrelazando sus dedos con los de él, se agacho hasta tocar sus labios mientras profundizaban el beso, restregando lentamente su pecho contra el de él y sacándole un gemido ronco. Sintió que era él quien cortaba el beso para morder con fuerza su labio inferior como acostumbraba hacer cuando apenas comenzaban a aprender el uno del otro, bajando sus labios por la delicada columna de su cuello hasta llegar al punto donde se conectaba con su hombro, para seguidamente chupar en ese punto.

Fue Lucy quien gimió en esta ocasión y cuando volvió a sentarse en el regazo de Natsu, pudo sentir claramente algo que no estaba antes allí y que empujaba en su intimidad. El rostro de Lucy enrojeció violentamente al darse cuenta lo que era _eso_ de allá abajo que la tocaba con la barrera de las ropas de por medio. '_Es demasiado grande_' Fue lo único que pensó.

- Luce…

Sus ojos se cerraron de golpe, la sonrisa desapareciendo de su rostro. Y de pronto sintió el pánico de nuevo. Ella sabía que iba a doler, obviamente, pero si eso era tan grande como se sentía… entonces definitivamente iba a doler más de lo que había pensado.

- Luce.

Trago suavemente. '_Oh Dios_' El miedo se enrosco en su vientre, acallando bruscamente la necesidad.

- ¡Luce! – Las manos de Natsu se libraron de las suyas, tomando su rostro para hacerla reaccionar de nuevo. Lucy sacudió la cabeza, sintiendo como todo el pánico y frustración se hacían nudos en su interior, provocando que sus ojos se cubrieran de lágrimas – Mírame por favor.

Ella dudo y las manos sujetaron su rostro con más firmeza.

- ¿Lucy? ¿Por favor?

El que la llamara por su nombre la hizo reaccionar. La rubia abrió sus ojos llorosos, buscando tímidamente la mirada de Natsu, sorprendiéndose al percatarse que sus ojos solo estaban cubiertos con preocupación hacia ella, y una pizca de arrepentimiento.

- Na–Natsu, yo…

- Está bien – la interrumpió, sonriéndole con esa calidez y suavidad que siempre la tranquilizaban.

Lucy soltó un gemido lastimero, negando con la cabeza mientras sentía como las lágrimas se soltaban por sus mejillas – No. No está bien. Tú…

- No, Lucy. En serio está bien.

- ¡Pero…!

Sus manos limpiaron sus lágrimas y cayeron de su rostro a sus hombros, sujetándola suavemente pero con firmeza para hacerla escucharlo – Esta mañana yo no sabía lo que te pedí en realidad – la interrumpió nuevamente. Y ahora se veía sonrojado, su rostro teñido con vergüenza que la hizo callar.

Lucy parpadeo con confusión, frunciendo levemente el ceño – Pero tú te veías muy seguro, y entusiasmado cuando me dijiste que querías… eh…

- Una noche de amor – Natsu comenzó a frotarle distraídamente los hombros desnudos, pero Lucy supo de inmediato que estas caricias eran solo para intentar reconfortarla, sin una pizca del deseo que tenían las anteriores – No conocía el término, lo leí en tu libro esta mañana y pensé que hablaba de una cita romántica, o algo así – confeso con cierta timidez.

La boca de Lucy cayo abierta por la sorpresa y Natsu pareció sonrojarse un poco más – ¿Qué?

- Eso. No termine de leer el párrafo en tu libro y supuse que era eso.

Lucy lo miro atónita y supo inmediatamente que eso tenía más sentido que el hecho de que Natsu se despertara un día y decidiera que quería tener intimidad con ella. Lo miro –debajo de ella, con el rostro sonrojado y sin camisa – y después se miro a sí misma –usando únicamente un conjunto sexy de lencería que era bastante sugerente para una chica que nunca antes había llegado tan lejos con un chico y sentada sobre el…

Los ojos de Lucy se abrieron de par en par al recordar "_Eso_" que empujaba en su entrepierna y se quito inmediatamente, su rostro completamente rojo.

- ¡Oh, mierda! ¡Y–Yo, lo siento mucho! ¡Debí saber que tú no… que tú en realidad no pensabas en esas cosas y… _oh Dios_! – Sus ojos se abrieron aun más al darse cuenta de algo, el color abandonando por completo su rostro – ¡_Estuve a punto de violarte_! – chillo.

Natsu soltó una fuerte carcajada mientras Lucy se lamentaba, haciendo que la chica lo mirara de nuevo con furia.

- ¡No te rías, idiota! ¡Estoy hablando en serio!

- Lo sé – mantuvo su sonrisa tontorrona, incorporándose un poco más hasta estar completamente sentado como Lucy – Pero pensaba que realmente no me molestaría que lo hicieras – bromeo, dándole una larga mirada.

Lucy se sonrojo bruscamente otra vez, mascullando por lo bajo insultos hacia él.

- No había pensado que pasara aun, y sé que aun no estás lista.

La rubia lo miro otra vez, sorprendiéndose ante la seriedad de sus palabras

- Natsu…

- Y está bien, porque supongo que yo tampoco lo estoy. Ni siquiera había pensado en ello hasta que Mira-san me explico lo que era una noche de amor después de que te fueras del gremio esta mañana – Lucy aparto la mirada, suspirando al imaginarse lo encantada que estaría Mirajane y como la acribillaría con preguntas de lo que había pasado esa noche. Natsu le tomo la mano, entrelazando sus dedos y dedicándole una brillante sonrisa que la tranquilizo de nueva cuenta el pánico que comenzaba a formarse en ella otra vez – Así que podemos esperar, al menos hasta que estés lista.

Lucy le devolvió una tímida sonrisa, mirándolo con curiosidad – ¿Estás seguro? Porque, bueno, aunque no supieras lo que era tú te veías tan entusiasmado por nuestra noche de amor y esto… no puedes decir que lo es.

- Luce – la llamo suavemente casi con un suspiro, sus ojos mirándola con una expresión que era cercana a la ternura. Lucy sintió como el aire se le iba por su mirada – Eso no importa, porque Luce, tú eres mi noche de amor. Y eso es más que suficiente.

Y entonces sonrió, su sonrisa tontorrona que le provocaba tirones en el vientre a Lucy y su mirada fija en ella como si fuera la cosa más hermosa del mundo. Y Lucy se sintió como si realmente lo fuera.

Tirándose a sus brazos, lo estrecho con fuerza, cubriendo su rostro de besos y agradecimientos.

.

.

.

* * *

No se que decirles, salvo que lamento mucho mi ausencia y el tamaño de este escrito :( Pero es que no podia cortarlo demasiado si queria que tuviera la esencia que buscaba en en One-shot U.U

Tambien fue un gran reto para mi, porque no queria escribir cosas relacionadas con, ajam, la palabra de la gran S, ya que en realidad no creo que sea muy buena con ese tipo de escritos y eso me frustra y despues hago todo un drama -es por eso que no escribo Lemmons- y estuve intentando pensar en algo diferente, pero tenia este GRAN BLOQUEO y finalmente decidi arriesgarme y escribirles un Lime/Lemmon suave/Lo que sea que sea eso que hice. Tambien quise poner algo de comedia para que no fuera algo tan serio -porque vamos, con ellos este tipo de cosas y en general no pueden ser demasiado serias- Asi que,¿Que les parecio? Por favor diganme que no fue tan terrible, o me muero U.U

Tambien el fragmento del libro que leian Natsu y Lucy es invento mio que me ingenie solo para poner de donde saco Natsu ese término.

* * *

Les agradesco muchisimo sus reviews -120, baby! :D- y les contesto algunas cosillas:

PARA TODOS LOS PERVERS QUE SÉ QUE QUERIAN/O ME PIDIERON QUE NATSU "MONTE" A LUCY -Si, les hablo a ustedes, **Monotone Princess** y Lady Nutella: Esto es todo lo que tendran de momento, el siguiente lime que salga -en uno de los tres últimos one-shots/drabbles- sera mucho mas suave que este -espero :S- asi que espero que queden conformes con mi intento de literatura erotica XD

**Patashify Dragneel**: Honestamente, si quieres la escena con palabras-palabras, es probable que nunca pase. ¿Porque? Porque la verdad no me puedo imaginar a Natsu pidiendoselo formalmente a Lucy. No se, soy rara y creo que eso seria muy OOC -y de por si mi Nastu ya es bastante OOC :P- Digo, su relacion ya esta alli, y ella ya ha aceptado, asi que no creo que él vaya a molestarse en pedir algo que ya tiene. Pienso. A lo mejor me invento una escena, pero no te prometo nada. Sorry.

**Portaphyro**: Psssssssttttt, tranquila, nadie va a matar a nadie por no compartir los gustos literarios ;) ¡Honestamente no, no me imagine a NADIE poniendose de lado de Natsu! *Risas* Naaah, la idea era que lo hicieran. La mala aqui fue Levy, un poco Lucy y el mayor villano: George R. R. Martin. Natsu era la victima de esos tres, asi que merecia ser defendido :3 Lamento si te recorde cosas tristes -odio cuando pasa eso- la idea era divertirles, asi que espero que haya funcionado algo. Muchas gracias por leerlo aun si no te gusta Game of Thrones, y por dejarme review :3

**Darkrius13**: Yo si soy celosa. Y si tuviera novio, puedes estar seguro que seria como Natsu y lo celaba hasta de su sombra - asi que es por eso que me mantengo soltera y a todos los inocentes a salvo de esa situacion XD Honestamente, soy femenista y algo fatalista -la historia de amor de mis padres y familiares no ha terminado muy bien que digamos, asi que no tengo el mejor ejemplo-, asi que hay dias que dudo si un hombre puede amar a una mujer realmente, y otros que soy la persona mas Fluffy del planeta *Se pone como siempre la camisa de Super Fluff y pone musiquita de Superman*, asi que la verdad me sorprendio mucho tu review y la conclusion a la que llegaron tu y tus amigos. Lo siento, como dije ya soy algo fatalista, dramatica y feminista, asi que supongo que solo me puedo disculpar por ello. Pero tambien me alegro ver que ustedes los del otro genero *Risitas* tambien tienen ese tipo de conversaciones en la vida real, y no es solo invento de la TV XD Sooo, thanks, I belive :3

* * *

Y ya es todo, porque si no hago esto mas largo.

Los quiero mucho y ya saben, si tienen dudas, quejas, sugerencias, o cualquier cosa, dejeme un review. Si les ha gustado, dejenme un review para hacermelo saber. Y si no, tambien :3

¡Los reviews son la respuesta a todos my darlings, sooooo presionen ese boton! :D

Muchos besos y abrazos. Chiaaaaaaao!

.

.

**¿Reviews?**


	14. Yo te adoro, vida mía

Así que estaba pensando, y tenía esta idea fluffy donde Natsu le decía la línea a Lucy, pero después pensé bien y me di cuenta de dos cosas. Número uno: No veo a Natsu diciendo esto. Seeeh, tiene sus momentos, y tal vez me contradigo pero nop, no lo veo diciéndole esto a Lucy… al menos no aun. Tal vez más adelante. Y numero dos: SIEMPRE tengo a Natsu diciéndole las líneas a Lucy, y todo romántico y tierno y me dan ganas de robármelo y… bueno, ya saben. ¡Pero Lucy nunca hace eso por Natsu! ¡O sea, soy TAN tonta, porque la cursi y fluffy en esa pareja es Lucy! Así que me dije "Dayana, haz que Lucy le diga a Natsu la línea" Y aquí está. Disfrútenlo mucho.

.

**Summary:** ¡Eres tan idiota! Porque no te das cuenta que soy YO quien no te merece a ti. Eres tan cuidadoso conmigo, y me proteges, y me quieres tanto–tanto como yo… nunca pensé que podría alguien hacerlo. Pero lo haces, y yo sé que no te merezco, porque probablemente no haya ninguna chica que sea merecedora de que la quieras. –Catorceava línea: Yo te adoro, vida mía.

**Pareja:** Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Heartfilia

**Palabras:** 1684

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. La letra de la canción Adoro tampoco. Pero mi imaginación y esta trama, sí.

**.**

è M_**a**_**D****3 **_b_**Y**_**m**_E ç

**.**

**14.** **Yo te adoro, vida mía**

.

Así que Natsu estaba teniendo un mal día, los cuales irónicamente habían comenzado a llegarle con más frecuencia ahora que tenia esta cosa con Lucy, por muy feliz que lo hiciera. Y generalmente estaban relacionados con Lucy.

Sí, y ese día su mal momento era por el hecho que Natsu había caído en la realización –gracias Loke, en serio– de que ellos dos eran muy diferentes, aun por encima de todas las similitudes que compartían.

Diferentes en la educación y crianza, principalmente. Lucy era una chica culta y refinada, como acostumbraba burlarse de ello, con buenos modales y todas esas tonterías que Natsu desconocía –y que honestamente no le importaba conocer, porque vamos, ¿Qué importa realmente con qué tenedor comes la ensalada? O si usas tenedor para comer la ensalada. O si comes ensalada–. Lucy también era dulce y amable con todo el mundo, generalmente. Y él era algo tosco. Lucy era rara, y él no. Y tenía un montón de hábitos que Natsu no comprendía.

Además, de que ella era bastante inteligente, y eso era uno de los puntos débiles del Dragón Slayer.

Así que tras mucho darle vueltas a eso en su cabeza, Natsu llego a la conclusion de que si Lucy queria ser verdaderamente feliz, no debería estar con alguien como él, si no con un tipo ricachón, que le pudiera dar todo sin escatimar en gastos y se preocupara por cosas importantes, como comer la ensalada con el tenedor correcto. O simplemente comer ensalada.

La conclusion era tan clara que hasta él podía verla: Él no merecía a Lucy. Ella era perfecta, y tenía que estar con alguien que estuviera a su altura y no destruyera todo.

'_¿Tal vez debería dejarla para que fuera feliz con alguien más adecuado?_'

- Mira-san, ¿Tú crees que Lucy es feliz conmigo? – pegunto de pronto.

La mesera alzo su mirada de las copas que estaba secando, dejando de tararear, para mirarlo con curiosidad.

- ¿Qué dices Natsu? ¡Por supuesto que Lucy es feliz contigo!

Natsu formo un puchero, mirando fijamente el tarro de cerveza delante suyo como si fuera la cosa más interesante en el mundo, mientras se cuestionaba eso.

Mirajane frunció su ceño con preocupación, bajando los cristales a la barra para posar una mano sobre el hombro del menor.

- ¿Sucede algo malo, Natsu? ¿Algo va mal con Lucy?

Él dudo, antes de mascullar – No. No que yo sepa. Pero… he estado pensando…

'_Oh Dios_' Mirajane lo miro ahora si con completa preocupación.

Natsu alzo su rostro hacia la modelo, el temor y pánico escritos en su rostro.

- ¿Y si Luce no es completamente feliz porque no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ella?

- ¡¿Qué?! – parpadeó sorprendida, su mirada tornándose grave – ¿Lucy te dijo eso o lo insinuó de alguna manera?

- ¡No! – negó efusivamente con la cabeza – Lucy no me ha dicho nada de eso, pero Loke menciono en la misión de hoy lo tosco que soy con Lucy y como ella debería estar con un tipo que fuera delicado con ella y la tratara de la manera que merece, y me quede pensando que él tal vez tiene razón, porque es verdad que yo… yo soy tan idiota y descuidado y grosero y con tan malos modales y…

- ¡NAAAAATSUUUUUU!

Natsu calló bruscamente, y él y Mirajane se volvieron a tiempo para ver como Grey se le aventaba encima, gruñendo algo sobre que él había dejado un dulce en casa de Lucy y que él se lo había comido. El acusado gruño sobre como Grey no debería meterse en casa de SU compañera y le devolvió el golpe, y antes de que Mirajane pudiera intentar separarlos, ellos dos ya se habían trenzado a golpes y todos los demás comenzaban a seguir su ejemplo.

Natsu consiguió atinarle entre el caos que se había hecho el gremio un derechazo que mando a Grey al suelo, destrozando un par de mesas por el impacto. Gruñendo un momento sobre como Grey no debería estarse metiendo a casa de su Luce sin su permiso –léase, el permiso de Natsu, no de Lucy– una jodida vocecita en el fondo de su cabeza, que curiosamente se escuchaba como Happy, le resalto cómo precisamente Grey se atañía a casi todos los atributos que necesitaba el hombre que realmente merecía a Lucy. Dejando de lado el hecho que no era rico y su habito de desnudarse, era perfecto.

'_¿Tal vez deberías renunciar a ella, a favor de Grey?_'

Instintivamente busco con la mirada a su compañera rubia, encontrándola en la barra donde él había estado antes con un Happy dormido encima del mueble, hablando con Mirajane.

- ¿Renunciar… a Luce? – las palabras se escuchaban tan extrañas como el pensamiento en sí.

Escucho a Grey gemir adolorido mientras se ponía de pie, haciendo que su atención se volviera hacia él en ese momento.

- ¿Luce… con el Stripper? – murmuro, apretando la mandíbula con fuerza – ¿La princesa de hielo besando a Luce, acariciando a Luce, _estando_ con…?

Sintió la rabia quemarle ante la simple idea, el fuego ardiendo en sus venas y haciéndolo soltar un rugido furibundo que sorprendió a la mayoría de sus compañeros del gremio, antes que se aventara encima de Grey.

'_¡Y una mierda que dejaría que ella estuviera con alguien como Grey!_' Pensó, su puño atinándole a la mandíbula de Grey al tiempo que la princesa de hielo conseguía lo mismo con su propio puño. Él no era lo suficientemente bueno para Luce, pero mucho menos lo era ese maldito Stripper.

Luce merecía alguien como… como… ¡Como Erza! ¡Sí, Erza! Solo alguien del calibre de Erza se merecía a alguien como su Luce… si a Erza le gustaran las chicas. Y fuera hombre, por supuesto.

Y hablando de Erza…

- ¡¿QUÉ LES HE DICHO SOBRE PELEARSE EN EL GREMIO?! ¡AHORA LES VOY A ENSEÑAR A ESCUCHARME CUANDO LES DIGO QUE NO. QUIERO. QUE. PELEEN. AQUÍ!

Para desgracia del Dragón Slayer, estaba más a la mano de Erza que otro y tuvo el honor de llevarse el primer golpe de la caballera. Natsu ni siquiera alcanzo a llevarse las manos para cubrirse el rostro cuando Erza ya lo había mandado a volar de un monstruoso golpe. El dolor se perdió entre la sensación de ir volando, pero antes que un pensamiento se formara en su cabeza ya había descendido bruscamente, con la buena fortuna de caer encima de alguien.

Natsu tenía su rostro hundido en un par de algo que parecía ser almohadillas, y no se movía ni un centímetro, intentando ni siquiera respirar para hacerse el muerto y así Erza no volviera a golpearlo, hasta que escucho un gemido de dolor femenino que venía debajo de él, musitado por la voz de una chica que reconocería en cualquier lugar.

- ¿Luce? – llamo con sorpresa, abriendo sus ojos y alzando su rostro de entre las almohadillas, que resultaron ser los pechos de Lucy, para encontrarse con la cara aturdida de su chica.

Lucy le devolvió la mirada, y sus ojos chocolates brillaron por unos momentos con demasiadas emociones que Natsu no pudo descifrar. Finalmente lo que salió de su boca fue un:

- ¡Eres un verdadero idiota, Natsu!

- ¿Q–Qué? – parpadeo con sorpresa, mirándola sin comprender el por qué lo insultaba ahora – ¿Ahora qué hice?

- Nada. Solo eres un idiota. El mayor idiota que he conocido nunca, y probablemente el mayor idiota que voy a conocer – soltó, removiéndose debajo de él. Y de pronto se soltó a reír.

Los pocos que no estaban K. O. y Erza guardaron silencio al escuchar las carcajadas de la maga estelar, volviéndose todos a verla con curiosidad.

El Dragón Slayer, inconsciente como siempre de la atención que llamaban, la miro como si estuviera loca, su boca levemente abierta de la sorpresa – ¿Luce, te sientes bien? ¿Por qué dices que soy un idiota si aun no he hecho…?

- ¡Eres tan idiota! – lo corto, todavía entre risas, sus ojos todavía brillantes de esa manera extraña como Lucy – Porque no te das cuenta que soy YO, quien no te merece a ti. Porque eres tan tierno, amable, cálido, sencillo, fuerte, confiable, leal hasta tus huesos – Sus risas murieron mientras su voz se tornaba seria, sus labios tirando en una sonrisa tan hermosa que lo desconcertó aun más que toda sus palabras – Eres tan cuidadoso conmigo, Natsu, y me proteges, y me quieres tanto–tanto, como yo… nunca pensé que podría alguien hacerlo. Pero lo haces, y yo sé que no te merezco, porque probablemente no haya ninguna chica que sea merecedora de que la quieras.

Lucy se las arreglo para liberas sus manos de debajo de Natsu y subirlas hasta el rostro del muchacho acunandolo con ellas, sus ojos brillantes y luciendo esa sonrisa hermosa que era solo para él. Natsu sintió que dejaba de respirar ante la imagen y como su corazón se paraba. '_Lucy es tan hermosa_'.

- Luce, pero yo…

- No – lo corto otra vez, adivinando lo que le diría – A mi no me importa que no seas perfecto, o como los imbéciles ricos con los que mi padre quería casarme – Natsu gruño inconscientemente ante ello, haciendo a Lucy soltar una suave risita – Porque yo te quiero a ti, y a ningún otro. No me importa que no tengas todo el dinero, o que a veces destruyas cosas por no medirte. No me importa, porque Natsu, a mi me gustas tal cual eres. Y el simple hecho de que dudes de ello, o que creas que no eres lo suficientemente bueno para mí es por mucho lo más estúpido que se te ha pasado por la cabeza, y te hace el mayor idiota que he conocido – soltó una risita mientras Natsu se sonrojaba, añadiendo con un murmuro – Pero eres mi idiota. Mío. Y yo te adoro, vida mía. Te adoro tal cual eres y eso te vuelve perfecto para mí.

Estirándose, le beso la frente y se soltó a reír otra vez, ahora por lo absurdo de estar diciendo todo eso en esas circunstancias. Tras unos instantes sus compañeros los imitaron y el gremio se lleno con las risas de todos los conscientes.

.

* * *

.

**Omake:**

- Te dije que estaban juntos – Loke sonrio con satisfaccion, extendiendo su mano hacia una enfurruñada Erza – Ahora paga, Erza-san.

La peliroja saco automaticamente 1000 jewels de su bolsillo y se los tendio al espiritu celestial, su expresion completamente estoica y sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

- Asi que Loke – dijo Mirajane de pronto, secando alegremente unos vasos – Eso fue muy impresionante de tu parte.

Loke sonrio con autosuficiencia – Lo sé. Natsu es realmente fácil de manipular, y Lucy es muy predecible.

- Claro... aunque a pesar de tu éxito, estoy segura que no eres capaz de que Natsu admita delante de todo el gremio _consciente_ que Lucy es su novia – Se encogio sutilmente de hombros ante la mirada de Loke y Erza – Él no es tan idiota, y no caería en el mismo truco dos veces.

- ¿Estas segura?

- Claro que si.

- ¿Lo suficiente para apostar lo que Erza?

Un brillo maligno destello en las pupilas azules de Mirajane – Lo suficiente para _doblar_ la apuesta de Erza.

- Mucha confianza en Natsu, ¿Eh? Muy bien, si quieres regalarme tu dinero no me quejare.

Loke se fue y Erza se quedo mirando a Mirajane con curiosidad.

- ¿En serio piensas tirar 2000 jewels solo para probar que esos dos están juntos?

Mirajane esbozo una sonrisita maliciosa para su amiga – Digamos que tengo mis motivos.

.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED!**_

–Jojojojojo, me siento como Mashima-san haciendo eso X3–

* * *

.

Porque todos amamos al ingenuo de Natsu :3

Esta vez no habra monologo, aunque si estoy usando mi camisa de Super Fluff *Musiquita*.

¡Les agradezco mucho lor reviews y alertas y favoritos. Realmente son increibles y los quiero mucho-mucho-mucho!

No olviden dejar un review para decirme si les ha gustado, si no lo ha hecho, o cualquier cosa.

Cuidente mucho mis amores. ¡Hasta la proxima!

.

.

**¿Reviews?**


	15. Adoro el brillo de tus ojos

Un oneshot, para variar...

Que lo disfruten.

.

**Summary:** Que no ensucie tu mirada. No dejes que eso me quite el brillo de tus ojos que yo adoro tanto, Natsu, por favor.–Quinceava línea: Adoro el brillo de tus ojos.

**Pareja:** Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Heartfilia

**Palabras:** 2,660

**Advertencias:** Besuqueo y algo de OOC, creo. Pero eso último es por las circunstancias.

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. La letra de la canción Adoro tampoco. Pero mi imaginación y esta trama, sí.

**.**

è M_**a**_**D****3 **_b_**Y**_**m**_E ç

**.**

**15.** **Adoro el brillo de tus ojos**

.

Lucy no pudo evitar soltar un gritito ahogado cuando Natsu tiro de ella por la cinturilla de su falda hacia el suelo, haciendo que cayera sentada y de manera poco agraciada en su regazo, uno de sus brazos rodeando firmemente su cintura para darle un apoyo en el que recargarse. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente cuando Natsu restregó juguetonamente su nariz contra su cuello y le mordisqueo el lóbulo de la oreja, haciéndola reír y estremecerse a partes iguales.

- ¡Natsu, no! – protesto débilmente – Happy…

- Shhhh – inhalo profundamente en su cuello, un poco por debajo de su oreja, depositando luego un beso en la pálida piel antes de murmurarle en el oído – A él no le importa, ya está acostumbrado.

Hizo el ademán de besarla, pero ella lo esquivo, volviéndose hacia el felino con cierta curiosidad, encontrándolo pescando tan tranquilamente y pasando por alto las demostraciones de afecto de sus dos mejores amigos.

La idea había sido ir a pescar los tres juntos, y Happy también tenía la esperanza de que en esta ocasión si podrían utilizar a Lucy efectivamente como carnada para atrapar al Rey del Lago, pero claramente la idea ya no le parecía tan tentadora a Natsu como hacía ya casi cuatro meses –el tiempo que tardaron en convencer a Lucy de regresar al lago con ellos– tomando en cuenta que solo soltaba a la rubia en ratos cuando Happy le exigía que dejara de besuquearse con Lucy y pescara un pez.

También fue bastante claro cuando Happy menciono lo de usarla de carnada y él contesto algo de que sobre su cadáver iba a poner a su chica al alcance de ese pescado pervertido.

Lucy había sonreído con suficiencia, pero ahora se sentía un poco culpable con el gatito.

- ¿Ves? Ni siquiera nos hace caso. Eso quiere decir que está bien con ello – dicho eso la estrecho contra su pecho, besando suavemente la línea de su mandíbula y subiendo sus labios a los de ella.

Los labios de Natsu se sentían jodidamente ardientes contra los de ella en todos los sentidos, y cuando le ladeo la cabeza con su mano libre para poder profundizar el beso, Lucy podría jurar que comenzaba a consumirla por dentro, encendiendo su vientre e incinerando todo lo que la rodeaba. Todo en su cabeza se calló, sus ojos cerrados se entornaron y se agarro de sus hombros en un intento por estabilizar su mundo. Cuando su lengua comenzó a enredarse con la suya, agradeció que la sujetaba tan fuertemente, o de lo contrario probablemente se habría caído por la sensación, su vientre cosquilleando y su mente nublándose con el humo del fuego que la quemaba.

Al separarse por oxigeno le mordisqueo suavemente el labio inferior como él lo había hecho con su lóbulo, sintiéndose particularmente coqueta en ese momento y satisfecha cuando Natsu prácticamente le ronroneo en respuesta. Lucy rio suavemente y gimió inmediatamente como protesta cuando Natsu le dio una mordida un poco fuerte a su labio como una especia de venganza, antes de comenzar a besarla de manera más intensa, sus labios corriendo por los de ella mientras sus lenguas se enredaban y desenredaban la una con la otra. Sus brazos se deslizaron al cuello de Natsu y perdió sus dedos entre el cabello rosado, apegándose aun más al cuerpo de su compañero. Un hilillo de saliva le corrió por la comisura del labio, que Natsu beso antes de continuar batallando con su lengua.

Lucy soltó un gemido amortiguado por los labios del muchacho cuando sintió la mano libre de Natsu colarse por su falda, acariciando la piel de sus muslos desde sus rodillas hasta el borde de sus bragas. Se estremeció cuando los dedos del Dragón Slayer rozaron levemente el final de la suave tela, frotando su pecho contra el de él casi inconscientemente, y…

- ¡Ugh! ¡Puaj! ¡Búsquense una habitación! ¡Esos sonidos extraños de Lucy van a espantar a todos los peces!

Rompiendo el beso y el encanto en favor de Happy, Natsu soltó una risita divertida contra los labios de Lucy, sacando la mano de debajo de su falda y dándole un último y suave beso a sus hinchados labios.

Y luego otro. Y otro. Cuando el tercero comenzaba a intensificarse, Happy tomo la caña abandonada de Natsu y les golpeo a ambos en la cabeza con ella, efectivamente separándolos por fin.

- ¡La juventud de hoy en día! – negó con la cabeza, poniendo la caña en su lugar junto al muchacho pelirosa.

- ¡Happy!

- ¡Natsu! ¡Dije que suficiente!

Lucy se llevo las manos a la cabeza, comenzando a sobarse el lugar herido pero sin poder reprimir una risita por la ironía de ser reprendida por un gato.

- Lo lamento, Happy.

- Oh, como si fuera cierto – Happy la señalo acusadoramente, sus mejillas azules ligeramente sonrojadas – ¡Lucy es una pequeña hechicera maligna que enredo al pobre e inocente Natsu en sus telarañas y metiéndose entre nosotros y el pescado, todo obra de sus enormes pechos!

Lucy parpadeo, confundida.

- ¿Yo lo enrede? ¿Y qué tienen que ver mis pechos?

- ¡Aye, eso decía yo!

La maga celestial siguió mirando al gato alado de Natsu sin comprender su lógica, pero su atención rápidamente se fue a Natsu cuando lo escucho soltarse a reír abiertamente.

- ¡Deberías ver tu cara, Luce!

Happy comenzó a reír también, pero Lucy se volvió de nuevo al Dragón Slayer. Algunos mechones del cabello rosado, desordenado por sus manos, le caían en el rostro, y su sonrisa era grande y abierta mientras las risas salían por su garganta, el movimiento en su pecho tocándola al seguir sentada en su regazo. Sus ojos, entre olivas y marrones, la miraron, la alegría tan profunda y el profundo afecto hacia ella brillando en las pupilas.

Lucy sintió que se le secaba la garganta, la realización de lo atractivo que era Natsu golpeándola con fuerza como la primera vez, y el brillo de sus ojos parándole el corazón.

Natsu al ver la expresión en su rostro pensó que era porque se reía de ella y no pudo evitar reír con más ganas, estrechándola nuevamente contra su pecho ahora de manera juguetona e inclinándose para besarle la frente.

La sensación de sus labios tan ardientes se quedo en su piel aun cuando todo pareció comenzar a desvanecerse para su gran sorpresa, las cosas difuminándose en su mente quedando por último Natsu con sus brillantes ojos y sus labios en su frente, besándola con claro afecto…

.

* * *

.

- ¡LUCY!

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron de par en par al escuchar la voz de Natsu gritando su nombre con un matiz de pánico en su tono.

Prácticamente al mismo tiempo, alguien la levanto bruscamente del suelo, doblando su brazo previamente herido detrás de ella con una mano en una dolorosa llave por la que no pudo evitar chillar de dolor, rozando su delicado cuello con el filo de una daga que sujetaba con su otra mano.

Natsu hizo el ademán de ir hacia ella, pero el filo se clavo con más fuerza en su garganta, cortando superficialmente su delicada piel y causando una pequeña herida de la que broto un débil hilo de sangre que mancho la daga. Lucy gimió suavemente por el dolor, paralizándose en los brazos de su captor. Era un hombre, adivino de inmediato.

- Quieto allí, mocoso, si no quieres que le haga una garganta sonriente a esta preciosa chica.

La sangre casi no era visible, al no ser mucha la que se derramo por el tamaño de la herida, pero a Natsu le llego el aroma fuertemente, clavándolo en su sitio mientras miraba a Lucy con desesperación y al mismo tiempo rabia asesina dirigida al hombre que la tenía.

Lucy consiguió los recuerdos de la situación en la que estaba metida antes de caer desmayada y tener ese deja vu, o lo que fuere, reconociendo a su captor como uno de los miembros de alto mando de la banda de bandidos que debían atrapar en la misión de ese día.

- Maldito, ¡Suelta a Lucy! ¡No eres digno de tocarla con esas sucias manos tuyas!

- Oh, pero que palabras tan fuertes – Lucy escucho la sonrisa burlona del hombre, y vio como Natsu apretaba los puños con fuerzas – Aunque no sé si podre cumplirlas, después de todo es tan bonita.

Percibió como frotaba su nariz contra su cuello, olfateándola profundamente.

'_Oh, mierda, eso no le gustara a Natsu_' Forcejeo para intentar zafar su brazo, pero solo consiguió que la apretara con más fuerza, seguramente dejándole una marca, y haciéndola gritar de nuevo por el dolor.

Natsu se removió en su lugar visiblemente, mirándola con preocupación y pánico – ¡Luce!

- Natsu… – Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al sentir la húmeda y repulsiva lengua pasar por su mejilla, el miedo comenzando a hacerse un nudo cada vez más apretado en su pecho.

- ¡LUCE! – Natsu apretó los dientes con fuerza, pareciendo a punto de saltarle encima al bandido pero amarrándose a sí mismo al suelo cuando miro como apretaba de nuevo la daga en una clara advertencia. La mirada enloquecida en sus ojos cuando estos fueron hacia el hombre – ¡Maldito, voy a matarte si no la sueltas ahora!

El bandido soltó una gran carcajada, inclinándose para olerla de nuevo, besándole el cuello con unos labios que Lucy sintió repulsivos contra su piel, las nauseas comenzando a ahogarla haciendo que sus ojos se vidriaran. Tuvo un momento para agradecer a Dios porque tuviera ambas manos ocupadas en sujetarla y por ello no había podido manosearla. La simple idea aumento su asco. Cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, sintió sus pupilas húmedas por las lágrimas contenidas, escuchando los gritos enfurecidos de su compañero.

- ¡Maldito, maldito, maldito! ¡No la toques, deja de tocarla bastardo! ¡No tienes el más mínimo derecho de si quiera _respirar_ cerca de ella! ¡Te matare, te matare cabrón hijo de…!

La voz de Natsu se calló en seco prácticamente al mismo tiempo que el bandido soltaba un grito de dolor, ambas manos soltándola junto con la daga. Lucy se dejo caer al suelo justo a tiempo antes de que Natsu se lanzara contra su captor, lanzándolo lejos de ella y tirándose sobre él al mismo tiempo.

Luce se llevo su mano sana a la garganta, limpiando la sangre que salió de la ligera cortada antes de reparar que junto a ella estaba la daga con que la había amenazado cortarla, y aun lado una de las espadas cortas que tenía Erza.

Alzando el rostro miro a su compañera correr hacia ella, arrodillándose junto a ella para comprobarla.

- ¿Estás bien, Lucy?

- Ha–Hai – respondió suavemente – Gracias, Erza.

- No hay cuidado. Si me disculpas…

Se levanto y Lucy la miro ir hacia Natsu, arrodillándose a su lado como había hecho con ella y deteniéndole las manos. Los puños de Natsu ardían, pero salvo por unas ligeras insinuaciones de llamas estaba golpeando al bandido con el puño limpio. Natsu se volvió a la peliroja con un gruñido amenazador, pero Erza ni siquiera se inmuto.

- Detente – ordeno Scarlett con una voz fuerte de mando, recibiendo otro gruñido – Si lo sigues golpeando lo mataras.

Mientras eso, Grey –sin camisa, para gran sorpresa– y Happy se acercaron a Lucy. El felino corrió a sus brazos, aferrándose a ella con fuerza. Lucy quiso abrazarlo, pero se limito a solo estrecharlo con una mano al recordar que tenía el izquierdo herido.

- ¿Estás bien? – Lucy asintió con la cabeza y Grey bajo a su altura, tomando su brazo lastimado y aplicando frio en el golpe, calmando un poco el dolor.

Otro gruñido animal que no parecía provenir de una garganta humana, más fuerte esta vez, atrajo su atención de nuevo hacia Natsu.

- ¡Suéltame Erza, tengo que matarlo por atreverse a tocar a Luce!

- No puedo permitirte hacer eso – replico Erza con seriedad, apretando el agarre en Natsu cuando este forcejeo un poco – Ese tú no eres tú y te odiarías a ti mismo por haberlo hecho.

Natsu apretó su mandíbula, sus ojos enfurecidos ahora hacia Erza – Tengo que matarlo. Esa maldita escoria se atrevió a poner sus repulsivos y asquerosos labios en…

- Lo sé. Pero no te dejare hacerlo.

El Dragón Slayer pareció que iba a comenzar a forcejear para liberarse, su mirada enloquecida clavada en la seriamente mortal de Erza.

- ¡Deténganse! – Lucy grito, atrayendo la sorprendida atención de ambos.

- Luce… – Natsu llamo, la mirada en sus ojos suavizándose a ella. Grey arqueo una ceja ante la imagen y Erza continuo tan seria como antes.

- Natsu – la chica sintió sus ojos comenzar a derramar lágrimas – ¡Natsu, por favor, detente! Está bien, yo estoy bien. Ya lo derrotaste. Ya termino todo. Solo amárrenlo para que no pueda escapar y terminemos con esta estúpida misión, ¿Si?

Natsu se quedo en su lugar, mirándola con sorpresa, su rabia esfumándose repentinamente. Lucy se esforzó por formar una sonrisa, liberando su brazo de las manos de Grey para extenderlo hacia el Dragón Slayer, su palma abierta hacia él.

- ¿Por favor? Solo deja que Erza se encargue ahora y volvamos a casa.

Grey y Erza miraron el intercambio sin intervenir, expectantes de qué iba a hacer Natsu ahora.

- Luce… – soltó su nombre como un niño lastimado, yendo hacia ella y tirándose a sus brazos como había hecho Happy.

- Gracias, Natsu.

Natsu la tomo en brazos para meterla en su regazo, cerrándose a su alrededor de manera protectora mientras comenzaba a balbucear sobre lo horrible que había sido ver como ese tipo la tocaba y la lastimaba, sin poder hacer nada más que mirar.

Grey se puso de pie en silencio, alejándose de la escena que estaban montando esos dos para darles privacidad.

- Está bien, no paso nada grave.

- ¡Pero…!

- Que no ensucie tu mirada – Lucy subió su mano sana a la mejilla de Natsu, tocándolo suavemente mientras esbozando una sonrisa – No dejes que eso me quite el brillo de tus ojos que yo adoro tanto, Natsu, por favor.

La mirada sorprendida de Natsu se fijo en sus ojos marrones, antes de que sus pupilas comenzaran a brillar de nuevo, asintiendo con la cabeza. Estrechándola con más fuerza, metió su nariz en su cuello y la froto contra la piel de manera juguetona haciéndola reír, besando suavemente una y otra vez en el mismo lugar donde lo había hecho el bandido.

- ¡Natsu, afloja, afloja! ¡Me están aplastando! – chillo Happy de pronto, comenzando a retorcerse entre ellos para poder liberarse.

Lucy comenzó a reírse con más ganas, apartándose un poco ella de Natsu al percatarse que él no planeaba aflojar su agarre ni siquiera para dejar salir al felino.

- ¡Natsu, vi mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos!

- Ehh, lo siento Happy – dijo Natsu, volviendo a estrechar a Lucy sin la menor culpa de casi matar al exceed.

- ¡Me debes pescado por esto! ¡Montañas y montañas de pescado!

Grey chasqueo la lengua, comenzando a amarrar al bandido con la soga que Erza había tenido en las manos él mismo, al ver como Erza no parecía tener intención de darle privacidad a la parejita y dejar de mirarlos.

- Así que esos dos si están juntos – hizo una pausa, mirando nuevamente a Lucy y Natsu con curiosidad – Me pregunto por qué no han dicho nada de eso.

Erza se encogió de hombros – No es necesario, es bastante obvio que es así.

Grey enarco una ceja, haciendo el nudo con fuerza – ¿Mira no menciono que fuiste tú quien hizo una apuesta con Loke porque no creías que estarían juntos sin decirte de ello antes?

- Grey….

El aludido sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda ante el tono de Titania, tragando duro cuando ella se volvió de reojo para mirarlo a los ojos.

Y si Grey no hubiera tirado sus pantalones minutos antes, probablemente los habría ensuciado en ese momento.

- Cállate, Grey.

- ¡Aye sir!

.

.

.

* * *

Asi que estaba escribiendo esto pasadas las 4 de la madrugada porque sentia que tenia que actualizar Adoro, ¡Pero la inspiracion no me habia venido en todo este tiempo! ¡Es horrible chico(a)s, es horrible que cuando estas a finales de un proyecto se te vaya la inspiracion para cada capi! .

No se si estoy muy conforme con como me quedo al final, pero esto es lo que me obsequio mi cerebro y no dormi para poder escribirlo, porque me paraba cada tanto y miraba el documento con cara de idiota hasta que finalmente mi musa me soltaba otro cacho y continuaba escribiendo. Tal vez despues lo edite y saque algo mejor con esto mismo, pero de momento se queda asi. En serio, lamento mucho mi tardanza, pero tengo este BLOQUEO HORRIBLE con este capi y el siguiente, y a penas tengo una idea para el que sigue pero no se como plasmarla y ¡ARGGGG! Me estoy volviendo loca :P *Suspiro* Pero descuiden, me las voy a arreglar para sacar esto. El fin ya lo tengo casi escrito, asi que no se preocupen.

Btw, ¿Se leyeron los oneshots que me saque mientras estaba bloqueada con esto? Si no, se los recomiendo. Son Hot like hell -un Nalu, que sorpresa- y Amor, amor -un LokeOC (¡Gracias a** Luffy** por aclararmelo! :D). Mi favorito fue Hot like hell, pero tambien me carcajee un monton con el de Loke :3

Espero que si se pasan por ellos les gusten.

Tambien voy a sacar otro en estos dias -Nalu, una novedad XD- que espero les guste. Se va a llamar Drunk, espero que el titulo les de una idea de lo que va el asunto-

* * *

Del capi anterior, algunos me dijeron que estaban igual que yo y se dieron cuenta de eso hasta entonces -confieso que me rei, aliviada de no ser la unica despistada- pero aparentemente les gusta mas mi Natsu todo fluffy que el original que solo piensa en pelear -aunque lo AME en la pelicula, cuando abraza a Lucy yo estaba saltando de gusto. Creo que en el futuro Mashima-sama nos va a dar mas NaLu y esa sera la pareja Canon, asi como Gajeel y Levy. Grey y Juvia me recuerdan mucho al Sasuke y Sakura de Naruto, mi otra pairing predilecta, asi que honestamente no se como van a terminar -¡Grey es tan denso y cruel con la pobre de Juvia! Y ella tan masoquista U.u es justo como el SasuSaku- Las demas parejas honestamente no tengo ni idea.

PD: Cuando dije -O mas bien Natsu- que alguien como Erza, Natsu se referia a alguien tan imponente como ella, y tan... bueno, Erza, con eso se dice todo. Ademas de que fue la primera persona que se le paso por la cabeza -bueno, a ambos XD

* * *

¿Ya vieron la ova Crossover con Rave? No me gusto Rave -me aburrio al primer capi- ¡Pero estuvo increible la ova! Aunque todavia me pregunto como es que Lucy siempre termina medio desnuda en algun lugar XD

Sooo, eso fue todo.

No olviden dejar un review si les ha gustado para hacermelo saber. Si tienen sugerencias para mejorar esto, dejenmelas tambien, por favor U.u. O si solo quieren comentar algo, ya saben, para eso estan los reviews.

Cuidense mucho, nos vemos cuando mi Musa deje de venderse cada noche en las esquinas y decida quedarse conmigo para variar ;3

¡See you later!

.

.

**¿Reviews?**


	16. Lo dulce que hay en tus labios rojos

Tarde, muy tarde, pero se los traje. Disfrutenlo mucho, ya veremos lo que planeo Mira en el oneshot ante-anterior ;)

.

**Summary:** Fue tu culpa, Luce. Culpa tuya y de lo dulce que hay en tus labios rojos –Dieciseisava línea: Lo dulce que hay en tus labios rojos.

**Pareja:** Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Heartfilia

**Palabras:** 2,768

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. La letra de la canción Adoro tampoco. Pero mi imaginación y esta trama, sí.

**Advertencias:** Ooc de parte de Natsu, pero vamos, si no fuera así no tendría gracia todo el asunto XD

**.**

è M_**a**_**D****3 **_b_**Y**_**m**_E ç

**.**

**16.** **Lo dulce que hay en tus labios rojos**

.

Natsu gruño, haciendo que todos en un radio de dos mesas a su alrededor lo miraran con alarma. Mientras que Happy paso completamente de su compañero, comiendo animadamente un pescado que Mirajane le había obsequiado, Erza alzo una ceja y Grey sonrió con malicia, visiblemente entretenido.

Cuando un segundo gruñido más fuerte que el anterior resonó fuera de la garganta del Dragón Slayer y el cubierto de metal que estaba sosteniendo en sus manos se volvió un charquito ardiente sobre la mesa, humeando visiblemente y casi prendiendo en llamas la madera, Erza decidió intervenir.

- ¡Natsu! ¿Se puede saber a qué se debe este comportamiento?

Natsu hizo entonces una de las cosas probablemente más estúpidas que podría haber hecho en su vida: ignoro a Erza Scarlet, más concentrado en seguir gruñendo con sus ojos fijos en la barra al otro lado del gremio.

Erza lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados, una venita amenazando con formarse en su frente, al tiempo que su mano iba hacia la empuñadura de su espada.

- ¡Natsu, te he hecho una pregunta!

Un gruñido fue la respuesta.

Erza se levanto de su silla, sacando la espada y apuntándola hacia Natsu.

Happy siguió comiendo su pescado.

Y Grey escogió ese momento para soltar una carcajada sádica ante la desgracia de su "ami-enemigo". Cuando la espada de Erza se volvió hacia él, rozando su cuello al estar más cercano él que Natsu, lo lamento profundamente.

- ¡O–Oi, Erza! ¡Baja la espada!

Erza lo pincho con la punta, un brillo asesino en sus ojos cafés – Confiesa, Grey ¿Qué es tan divertido?

El alquimista de hielo pensó por un momento si responder "La jodida suerte del idiota traga fuego" iba a ameritar que Erza lo golpeara. Seguramente. Así que solo dijo – ¡Na–Nada!

- _Grey_…

O quizá "Nada" era una respuesta peor. Grey trago duro, mirando con horror a Titania – ¡Di–Digo, es que el idiota…! – una mirada fulminante de Erza – ¡D–Digo, Natsu! ¡Natsu esta ce–celoso porque Loke esta coqueteando con Lucy e–en la barra y ella no se ha dado cuenta!

Erza parpadeo, la ira asesina dejando sus ojos – ¿Ah, sí?

Erza se volvió a la barra y vio que, efectivamente Loke tenía la mano izquierda de Lucy en una de sus manos, aparentemente señalando cosas con el dedo índice de su otra mano en la palma de la chica. También, se encontraba bastante cerca de la chica y le sonreía con visible coquetería, haciéndola reír.

Happy se termino su pescado, suspirando con satisfacción y llevándose las patitas a su estomago abultado.

- Oh, no me había dado cuenta. Realmente le esta coqueteando, ¿No?

- A–Aye.

Erza se volvió a Natsu, esbozando una sonrisa – Estoy orgullosa de ti Natsu, conteniéndote tan bien cuando un hombre atractivo y soltero coquetea con tu chica y ella parece estar bien con ello.

Gruñido furioso.

- Más que bien, de hecho.

La mesa comenzó a arder donde Natsu puso su mano, pero Happy vació un vaso con agua en las llamas antes de que se propagaran.

- Iie – Happy atrajo la atención de Erza, una risilla maliciosa en sus labios felinos – Lucy lo regaño porque golpeo a un chico que la miro ayer y ahora está castigado. Si no aprende a portarse bien Lucy no lo dejara besuquearse con ella.

En una situación normal Grey se habría reído hasta ensuciar sus pantalones de la suerte de Natsu, pero ya que todavía tenía la punta de la espada peligrosamente cerca de su yugular, temía hacer cualquier movimiento.

Erza soltó algo que sonó como un "Ohhh" y movió imperspectiblemente la espada, haciendo que Grey tragara duro.

- E–Erza…

- ¿Hn?

- ¿Pu –Puedes bajar la –_gulp!_– es–espada?

- Oh, cierto. Lo había olvidado.

El alquimista de hielo suspiro de alivio, casi desmayándose en la silla cuando se vio libre del arma de Titania. Cuando le volvió el alma al cuerpo no pudo contenerse de mirar la escena de telenovela que se desarrollaba frente suyo, y fue entonces cuando paso. El clímax de la novela que estaban protagonizando dos de sus compañeros de equipo y el espíritu de uno.

Loke, en un movimiento descarado y perfectamente planificado, se metió más en el espacio personal de Lucy dejando menos de un palmo de distancia entre sus rostros, acercando su boca peligrosamente –o al menos desde el punto de vista de Grey, Erza y Natsu– a los labios de la rubia, brillantes y rojos por algún labial que solo Dios sabia de donde se había sacado, porque no lo traía esa misma mañana. La mesa crujió bajo las manos de Natsu cuando Loke comenzó a decirle algo en el oído, a lo que la chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse violentamente.

Un último gruñido resonó y Natsu prácticamente se teletransporto desde su mesa hasta donde estaba su compañera. Su mano voló hacia el brazo de Lucy y prácticamente la arrebato de las garras de Loke, arrastrándola a su lado con una mirada furibunda para el espíritu celestial.

Lucy soltó un "Ouh" sorprendido y se sujeto de la camiseta de Natsu para no caer cuando la agarro tan bruscamente, mirando a Natsu con sorpresa. Y Loke esbozo una sonrisa perezosa, sus ojos brillando con diversión detrás de sus gafas.

- ¿Natsu?

- Oh, Natsu. Hola – dijo con inocencia, una macabra satisfacción brillante en su tono de voz al ver la expresión asesina del Dragon Slayer – ¿Cómo has estado?

- ¡Nada de "Natsu, hola"! – gruño – ¿Qué le estabas haciendo a Luce?

- ¿Yo? No le estaba haciendo nada. Solo le decía a mi princesa – le guiño un ojo a la chica y Natsu gruño – Lo bien que le sienta ese labial rojo.

- ¡Tenias agarrada su mano!

- Le estaba leyendo la mano – corrigió.

- ¡La estabas _tocando_! – recrimino como si fuera el peor delito.

Lucy parpadeo un par de veces, mirando a su compañero escupir fuego –literalmente.

- Oh – Loke se encogió de hombros todavía con su sonrisita socarrona – Si, lo hacía. La piel de Lucy es bastante tersa, en realidad. Como seda. Y huele bien, por cierto Lucy amo la nueva loción de vainilla y canela.

- Ehh, ¿Gracias?

Los ojos de Natsu llamearon peligrosamente, su voz saliendo como un siseo bajo que estremeció a la mayoría de los presentes – _Tú_._ NO_. _Puedes_. _Tocarla_.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡Porque no!

- ¿Y por qué no?

- ¡Porque no! ¡Tú no puedes tocar a Luce y punto!

- Esa no es una respuesta – señalo, inclinando levemente la cabeza con fingida curiosidad – No veo por qué no puedo tocar a mi Lucy, mi princesa, mi otra mitad, el amor de mi vida, siendo que nuestro amor es tan fuerte que trasciende hasta las mismas barreras del mismo mundo espiritual y…

- ¡Porque ella es mía! – grito, cortando a Loke a medio monologo y encerrando a la rubia en sus brazos.

Varias exclamaciones y gritos ahogados resonaron por todo el gremio.

- Luce es mía. Mía–mía–mía–toda–mía. ¡Tú no tienes derecho a tocarla ni olerla porque Luce es mía, mi chica, mía de mi propiedad!

Erza parpadeo lentamente, su rostro tan rojo como su cabello; Happy señalo que "se gusssssssstaban" y Grey soltó una carcajada ahogada, mientras que Juvia comenzaba a bailar cantando algo sobre que Lucy ya no era un rival del amor y que ahora Grey-sama seria solo de ella. Por su parte, Cana miro su barril de vino con una ceja arqueada, Lissana grito emocionada comenzando a buscar la video cámara que su hermana guardaba para esas ocasiones, y Mirajane esbozo una brillante sonrisa –"_Ara, ara. ¿Quién lo iba a decir?_"– al tiempo que Laxus y su sequito maldecían en voz baja; y Elfman gritaba algo sobre proteger a su mujer era algo que hacían los hombres de verdad.

- ¡Na–Natsu! – Lucy paso a un tono carmín, sus ojos marrones mirando al muchacho abiertos de par en par, visiblemente avergonzada por la escena que se estaba montando.

Y contra todo pronóstico, la sonrisa se acentuó en los labios de Loke.

Natsu omitió el gesto y lo señalo amenazadoramente, literalmente en llamas – ¡Y si te vuelvo a ver a menos de 3 metros cerca de ella, voy a cazarte hasta en el mundo celestial y asarte en una fogata hasta que estés bien cocido, y te daré de comer al Rey del Lago! – y, cargándose a Lucy en el hombro como un costal de patatas, salió del gremio.

El portazo que dejo la salida de Natsu y Lucy resonó por todo Fairy Tail y el gremio se quedo en completo silencio, asimilando lo que acababa de suceder.

Ante la mirada atenta de un público expectante de más drama, Loke se levanto tranquilamente, yendo hasta Mirajane y extendiendo la mano con una sonrisa triunfal.

- Me parece que son 2000 jewels para mí, si eres tan amable Mira-san.

Mirajane sonrió en respuesta, sus ojos azules brillantes de la emoción apenas contenida, y le entrego el dinero sin decir una palabra. Con un guiño del ojo hacia la mesera, Loke regreso al mundo de los espíritus celestiales.

La mesera se volvió entonces hacia Laxus y la tribu Raijinshuu, su sonrisa tiñéndose con un ligero toque de malicia que no concordaba con su rostro angelical.

- Me pregunto que acaba de pasar allí. Bastante inesperado ¿No te parece, Laxus? Aunque yo siempre supe que Natsu y Lucy estarían juntos tarde o temprano.

-Tsk – Laxus aparto la mirada, como si no le estuviera hablando a él.

- ¡Tu lo arreglaste todo con Loke! – protesto Freed.

- ¡Exactamente, vi claramente como le pagaste! – apoyo Evergreen, señalando a su –casi– cuñada acusadoramente.

Bickslow soltó una carcajada divertida, palmeándole la espalda a un enfurruñado Freed – ¡Bastante sorprendente! ¿Quién iba a decir que la chica Cosplayer iba a amarrarse al mocoso Salamander? – asintió a Mirajane, sacando la lengua en una mueca burlona – ¿Verdad babies?

El sequito de muñecos dio su aprobación.

- ¡Mirajane hizo trampa! – Freed repitió.

- Ara, ara, ¿Qué tiene de malo que haga una inocente apuesta con mi amigo Loke? – inclino levemente la cabeza, todavía sonriendo – ¿Y qué tiene de malo si mi apuesta con Loke coincidió, por azares del destino, en el día que terminaba el lapso de tiempo que habíamos acordado nosotros antes?

Bickslow se soltó a reír, acompañado de sus "babies", y Evergreen y Freed siguieron protestando.

Laxus miro a sus compañeros un par de minutos antes de suspirar cansinamente, llevándose la mano a la cartera con resignación. Ante eso, la tribu Raijinshuu calló en seco.

- Cinco grandes, ¿No?

Mirajane asintió, mirándolo con inocencia – De cada uno.

- ¡Laxus-san!

- Solo callen y páguenle.

Y así, todos fueron sacando el efectivo, amontonándolo en la barra delante de una sonriente Mirajane.

- Bien jugado, Mirajane – reconoció Laxus mientras Evergreen le gritaba a Elfman para que pagara su parte y él decía que los verdaderos hombres pagan sus apuestas completas por su cuenta.

- Ay, Laxus. Te dije que no apostaras contra mí – la expresión inocente del hermoso rostro Mirajane se quebró, dejando ver una maligna, sus ojos brillantes con triunfo y satisfacción – La demonio nunca pierde.

Después de que Elfman pusiera la parte de Evergreen y pusiera en su lugar en la barra, Mirajane tomo los montones de billetes y comenzó a contarlos. Alzando una ceja, miro a su hermano.

- Faltan doscientos, hermanito.

- Mierda – y saco lo que faltaba.

- Muy bien chicos – Mirajane sonrió con dulzura guardando el montón de billetes en el escote de su vestido y aparentemente olvidando su lapsus anterior – ¡Si que fue divertido! ¿No? ¡Hay que repetirlo otro día!

Evergreen y Freed la miraron boquiabiertos cuando se dio vuelta y comenzó a lavar unos vasos, mientras que Bikslow se burlaba de ellos y Laxus se ajustaba los audífonos y subía el volumen de su música.

.

.

.

* * *

**Omake:**

- ¡¿S–Se puede saber que mierda fue todo eso?!

- …

- ¡Loke no estaba haciendo nada malo!

Gruñido.

- ¡Y a mí no me gruñas! ¿No te dije lo que iba a pasar si no te comportabas?

La amenaza floto un segundo en el aire y golpeo justo donde ella quería.

Natsu miro a la rubia finalmente, descruzando sus brazos y mirándola con pánico – ¡Pero Luce…!

- ¡Nada! Te dije que te comportaras y tú decidiste ignorarme.

- ¡Pero… pero si no fue mi culpa!

- ¡¿Ah no?!

- ¡No! ¡Fue tu culpa, Luce!

- ¿MIA?

- ¡Si, tuya! ¡Culpa tuya y de lo dulce que hay en tus labios rojos!

Lucy lo miro con irritación, llevándose ambas manos a las caderas y soltando lo primero que le cruzo en la cabeza – ¿Y tu como sabes si son dulces? ¡Este labial es nuevo, y me lo regalo Mira-san!

Natsu guardo silencio unos segundos, mirando sus labios rojos con ojos críticos. Lucy miro con desconfianza como él se inclinaba hacia ella olfateando sus labios, y se fue echando hacia atrás hasta que su espalda golpeo contra la cabecera de su cama. Natsu se quedo quieto en ese momento, dando una rápida mirada a los ojos chocolates.

- Huele a dulce.

- Natsu… – musito a modo de advertencia. Cuando Natsu le dedico su jodida sonrisa que hacia su corazón dar un vuelco, no pudo evitar sonrojarse como siempre.

Tras olfatear una última vez, sin previo aviso, corto la distancia entre ellos con un rápido movimiento.

Lucy grito con indignación contra sus labios, llevando sus manos hacia su pecho para intentar empujarlo, pero sus manos fueron rápidamente sujetadas por una sola de las de Natsu, con la que las sostuvo sobre su cabeza contra la cabecera de la cama, tomándole suavemente el rostro con la otra mano para que no pudiera apartarse. Lucy forcejeo solo un poco, antes de resignarse y dejarse hacer por él pero negándose aun a corresponder, obteniendo una sonrisa satisfecha que la hizo querer patearlo.

Natsu no corto el beso hasta que no le robo todo el aliento y entonces se separo lentamente, delineándole los labios con la lengua mientras ella jadeaba por aire y saboreando su labial.

Lucy soltó lo que vendría siendo su versión de un gruñido, fulminándolo con la mirada – _Natsu_…

- Dulces, ¿Ves? – le chupo fuertemente el labio inferior, liberándolo con un sonoro _¡Pop!_, y luego lamio el superior como si fuera un caramelo, haciéndola gemir involuntariamente de satisfacción – Como cerezas, o quizá fresas.

- ¡Na–Nat…!

Le beso las replicas, su mano acariciando su mejilla y bajando hasta su cintura.

- Tan dulces… – besando la comisura de sus labios y borrando todo el rastro de labial, gruño con aprobación – Deliciosos.

Los ojos de Lucy se cerraron cuando la comenzó a besar lentamente en el cuello, marcándola en la base el cuello y pasando su lengua en la marca caliente, antes de volver a subir hacia sus labios. '_Hijo de…_' La estaba engatusando. Ese idiota infantil la estaba engatusando. Y joder, estaba funcionando. Comenzaba a preguntarse porque lo había castigado –castigo que Natsu obviamente no es estaba tomando muy en serio– cuando rozo sus labios con los suyos en un efímero beso que fue más como el roce de una mariposa que un beso en sí, apagando su mente. Antes de que se diera cuenta, Lucy se encontró a si misma luchando por soltar sus manos para agarrarlo de la bufanda y besarlo, lo que la hizo sonrojarse violentamente.

- ¿Qué sucede _Luce_? – canturreo su nombre con una sonrisita burlona, rozando sus labios y apartándose rápidamente antes de que ella pudiera besarlo de vuelta – ¿Ya no estás enojada conmigo?

'_¡Hijo de…!_' Lucy lo fulmino con la mirada, gimiendo de frustración – ¡Nats…!

- Shhhh… – soltó contra sus labios, riendo suavemente.

Le soltó las manos y Lucy lo tomo por la bufanda como había pensando, tirando de él hacia ella para comenzar a besarlo casi con desesperación y callando sus risas. Cuando Natsu le correspondió, intensificando el beso y colando su lengua en su boca, Lucy estuvo segura de que algo en su cerebro se había apagado definitivamente. Pasando las manos por su torso, llego hasta el cierre y le abrió la camiseta, comenzando a tirar de ella inútilmente para sacársela.

- Fuera – demando, escuchándolo reír contra sus labios ante su frustración.

- ¿Quieres abusar de mi, Luce? – pregunto con su sonrisa inocentona, sus ojos oscuros.

Pero se saco la camiseta, tirándola a alguna esquina de la habitación.

A Lucy se le seco la garganta.

- Cállate y bésame.

- Creí que estaba castigado… – señalo burlonamente.

'_Hijo de…_' – Natsu…

- ¿Si?

- Voy a ponerme más labial.

Una sonrisa y volvió a besarla, apagando su cabeza.

.

.

.

* * *

Que Omake más largo XD

Lo que paso después lo dejo a sus pervertidas imaginaciones, porque la mía no da pa más y me están quitando mi compu U.u

Soo, ¿Qué les parecio? ¿Les gusto? Estuve frustrada con el comienzo unos dos días, pero ya salió finalmente. Ame a Mirajane :3 Es mi heroína *.* Y creo que tengo una mania porque Grey moje los pantalones XD

Y Natsu hot y posesivo y mañoso *.*

Ame este capitulo, aunque me dio muchos problemas.

Espero les haya gustado a ustedes también. Muchas gracias por los reviews del capi anterior, aquí les traje esto, un poco tarde pero llego.

¿Qué piensan? ¿Les gusto? Dejen un review. ¿No les gusto? Dejen un review

¡Hasta la próxima! ¡Besos!

.

.

**¿Reviews?**


	17. Adoro la forma en que suspiras

*Se pone la camiseta de Super Fluff, musiquita de Superman de fondo* Chicos, todos hay que agradecerle a Ed Sheeran, que me acompaño en esta larga travesía para escribir este drabble (Yaaay! :D) y me mantuvo inspirada. Así que ¡Ja! Toma esa bloqueo, Ed Sheeran te venció y me ayudo a escribir más rápido que antes :D Probablemente porque ya tenía la idea desde… mucho tiempo, pero bueno, lo pude hacer. Aviso que es Fluff puro y sin destilar. Por eso me pongo la camisa de Super Fluff desde ahorita ;3 Que lo disfruten, y no olviden leer la advertencia.

.

**Summary:** Lucy era perfecta, más que las hadas. Pero su Luce lo era aun más, y aunque quizá no la mereciera, era solo suya. –Diecisieteava línea: Adoro la forma en que suspiras.

**Pareja:** Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Heartfilia

**Palabras:** 931

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. La letra de la canción Adoro tampoco. Pero mi imaginación y esta trama, sí.

**¡Advertencias!:** **LIME.**

Seeep, este es el segundo lime que mencione en **Eres mi noche de amor**. Trate que no fuera asi, pero me temo que puede ser Lemmon poco explicito y más romántico, aunque yo espero que no esté muy fuerte ni nada y siga siendo lime, porque mi idea es que sea más… suave, fluffy y tierno. Además de que no quiero cambiar la categoría a M :P **Les recomiendo a todos los menores que se salten este drabble –YAY, por poco me paso de las 1000, pero sigue siendo drabble :3– solo en caso de que me haya quedado demasiado fuerte. Quién lo lea es bajo su propia responsabilidad, yo ya cumplí advirtiéndoles**.

**.**

è M_**a**_**D****3 **_b_**Y**_**m**_E ç

**.**

**17.** **Adoro la forma en que suspiras**

.

Lucy era perfecta. Como un hada.

Natsu cerró sus ojos, sintiendo el calor de Lucy rodearlo por completo por primera vez.

Luce lo estrechaba con tanta fuerza como si no quisiera dejarlo ir nunca, y él pensó que en realidad no quería irse. No quería salir de ese calor que lo llenaba más que cualquier otro fuego que hubiese probado.

Él quería eso, a Lucy, para siempre.

Saliendo, volvió a entrar con más fuerza de la que tenía planeada y al escuchar su grito ahogado se maldijo por su falta delicadeza. Aunque estaba siendo jodidamente difícil mantenerse en calma cuando lo único que quería era dejarse ir, arder en el calor de Lucy mientras la quemaba con el suyo propio. Quería deshacerla, romperla en sus brazos y adueñarse de cada pequeña parte de ella, que no quedara ni un solo rincón de Luce que fuera de Lucy, si no de Natsu. Solo de Natsu.

Y quería que Luce hiciera lo mismo con él.

Quería que el instinto nublara su mente y lo destruyera justo como él quería hacer con ella.

Pero se dijo que había que ir con calma, que pronto habría tiempo para eso, una vez que ella se acostumbrara correctamente a él.

Metió su rostro en la curva de su cuello, besando su punto favorito entre la base del cuello y el hombro, y aspirando profundamente su aroma. Enredados con Luce había vainilla, una pizca de canela y otras flores que no conocía, y ahora comenzaba a sentirse él entre todo eso. Un gruñido gutural de aprobación resonó en su pecho mientras aspiraba como un adicto, llenándose del aroma de Luce hasta que le nublo la cabeza como si estuviera borracho, dejándolo mareado y jodidamente feliz.

Aprendiendo de su error anterior, cuando entro de nuevo lo hizo dolorosamente lento, refrenando el instinto con un puño ardiente de la parte que odiaba lastimar a Luce, la que quería tratarla con la reverencia que se merecía.

Porque Lucy era perfecta como un hada. Casi sagrada. Y un tipo como él no debería tener el derecho de posar su mano sobre ella.

Era un milagro que Luce le hubiera permitido más que eso.

Algo oscuro gruño dentro de él y Natsu apretó a tiempo el agarre sobre el instinto. En cambio sus labios buscaron los de ella con desesperación, encontrando que se le ofrecía completamente, dándole todo lo que él demandaba y más. Mientras se adentraba un poco más, siempre tan lento y controlado que dolía, sus lenguas se entrelazaron, danzando en el interior de la boca de Lucy y Natsu pensó que ella nunca había sido más suya como en ese momento.

Le robo el aliento y esperaba que una parte de su alma.

Lucy jadeo por aire, mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados y suplicantes, tan oscuros que ya no distinguía el chocolate en la pupila – Na–Natsu… P–Por favor… más… rápido.

Un gruñido y sus ojos se oscurecieron aun más, el puño ardiente soltándose con esas simples palabras. Entro por completo, llegando hasta el fondo y sintiendo el calor de Luce quemarlo como nunca antes.

La llenaba por completo. Suspiro de alivio al mismo tiempo que él, sus uñas clavándose en su espalda mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, el cabello de oro desparramado en la almohada blanca y brillando en la oscuridad, sus ojos nublados y su boca entre abierta en un grito que no llego a salir.

Lucy era perfecta. Más que un hada.

Se dejo ir y la escucho suspirar su nombre una y otra vez, diciendo lo mucho que lo amaba con gemidos incoherentes y gritos de su alma.

- Adoro la forma en que suspiras, Luce – le murmuro al oído, tomando su lóbulo entre sus dientes y chupándolo suavemente antes de dejarlo ir.

Luce le respondió algo incomprensible, sus uñas marcándole la espalda y el cuello hasta que subieron a su cabello, enredando entonces sus dedos entre los mechones rosados.

No pudo evitar gemir cuando la sintió apretarlo con fuerza, el calor comenzando a consumirlo.

- Mírame, Luce – ordeno la parte oscura y salvaje que lo estaba dominando en ese momento.

Cuando sus pupilas se fijaron en las de él, la beso una y otra vez con ojos abiertos, robándole su alma y dejándole partes de la suya para compensarla.

Y con un último grito la sintió romperse en sus brazos, Lucy quedando completamente deshecha. Su mente se fue en blanco en respuesta, una explosión en su cabeza y Natsu no pudo evitar romperse también, perdiéndose entre el calor de lo que quedaba de Lucy y de él, pero nunca dejando de mirarla.

Cuando la realidad regreso, Natsu supo que esa ya no era Lucy, era su Luce, armada con partes de los restos de Lucy Heartfilia y de él, la mitad de su alma fundida en su interior. El aroma perfectamente mezclado de ambos en su piel.

- Te amo, Natsu – le dijo en un suave suspiro, sus ojos adormilados.

Él besó con delicadeza cada parte del rostro y cuello de su Luce, deteniéndose un momento en la marca que no recordaba haberle hecho antes de subir a sus labios.

Saliendo de ella la acomodo a su lado, junto a su corazón, aferrándola con fuerza como el mayor tesoro. Su piel quemaba y ella todavía estaba ardiendo dentro suyo, tan adentro que nadie podría cambiarlo.

- Te amo tanto, Luce.

Los ojos de chocolate se cerraron y la sintió caer dormida en sus brazos.

Lucy era perfecta, más que las hadas. Pero su Luce lo era aun más, y aunque quizá no la mereciera, era solo suya.

.

.

.

()

Hot. Hot. Hot. And SOOOOOO fluffy! *El viento le ondea el cabello y la música de Superman resuena* Por favor díganme que no quedo tan horrible XD Btw, ¿Notaron la diferencia entre Lucy y Luce, según Natsu? Aunque es tonto quería que fuera algo obvio y casi iluminado con letras de neón :3 Así que, ¿Se noto?

Como sea, espero que este drabble les haya gustado, porque puse una parte particularmente profunda de mí misma en este escrito –probablemente mis hormonas revueltas y mi mente pervertida y cochambrosa XD. Esta es la idea que tuve todo el tiempo con este drabble, aunque lo pensaba menos explicito y más corto, y más para la imaginación. Espero que haya quedado bien aun así. Sí trate pensar algo más, pero esta es la imagen que se me pasaba por la cabeza con esta linea y si bien soy una pervertida, debo reconocerlo. Ya saben lo que pasa cuando reto a mi musa, los resultados que me da por atreverme desafiarla :P También reconozco que a pesar de todo me ha gustado mucho. Espero que a ustedes también.

.

Ta-tata-ta-TÁ. ¡Otros asuntos!:

.

Me temo que no tenemos tiempo para tratar juntos todos mis complejos, mis queridos lectores. Estamos llegando al final de esta colección de one-shots y algunos drabbles. El siguiente es el último one-shot/drabble –aun no sé qué será– y aunque tengo un epilogo para cerrar todo esto, ya habrá sido dada por terminada esta idea.

No estoy muy segura de como sentirme al respecto, desde que la mayoría de mis ideas a largo plazo están inconclusas –quiero corregir eso, en serio– pero me siento algo triste, si les soy sincera. Se me hizo muy corto el tiempo que tarde creando y desarrollando esta serie. Tal vez soy prematura, pero les agradezco mucho a todos los que leyeron esta serie desde el comienzo, y a los que no desde hace tanto tiempo la siguen. Les agradezco sus reviews y favoritos y alertas, y el que se hayan dado el tiempo de leerme. Sé que no todos fueron los mejores, pero los hice de todo corazón para ustedes y espero que eso compense los errores que pude tener. En serio, los quiero mucho y les estoy muy agradecida.

Déjenme un review para informarme sus sentimientos e impresiones al respecto de esto.

¡Chao, hasta la proxima!

.

.

_PD: Pueden situar esto en el lapso de tiempo que quieran. Desde como una continuación al capi anterior, a varios días después._

**PD2: Desde que, ya saben, este es el penúltimo capitulo, si no contamos el epilogo, me gustaría pedirles algo especial. ¿Se podría llegar a los **2_0_0 r**ev**_i_**ew**s**? Estamos muy cerca de ello, y bueno, mi sueño siempre ha sido conseguir **2**0**0 **r**ev**i**ew**s en una historia. Así que… ¿Se podrá? ¿Ayudaran a Super Fluff, aka Dayana, con ese sueño? *Carita de gato con botas***

.

.

**¿Reviews?**


	18. Hasta cuando caminas

El último one-shot. Falta el epilogo, que será mi regalo para todos ustedes, pero desde ahora este conjunto aparecerá como completo. Este si planee que sea largo, así que no me quejare :3 Btw, esta vez la linea solo es mencionada sin mucha relevancia y no al pie de la letra, porque este one-shot esta mas centrado en la relación de Lucy y Natsu con todo el gremio, que la suya como pareja. Espero les guste.

.

**Summary:** Natsu Dragneel adoraba a Lucy Heartfilia. En serio lo hacía. Y cuando digo adoración no me refiero precisamente a algo como "Te amo tanto, eres mi vida y mi sentir" si no más bien a "Estoy a punto de comenzar una secta dedicada a ti". –Dieciochava línea: Hasta cuando caminas, yo te adoro, vida mía.

**Pareja:** Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Heartfilia

**Palabras:** 3,224

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. La letra de la canción Adoro tampoco. Pero mi imaginación y esta trama, sí.

**.**

è M_**a**_**D****3 **_b_**Y**_**m**_E ç

_Dedicado e__specialmente a _Sakura, _quien me dejo el review número 200 –¡YAY, todavía no me lo creo! *O*– y a_ **Plati368**

**.**

**18.** **Hasta cuando caminas,**

**Yo te adoro, vida mía**

.

Natsu Dragneel adoraba a Lucy Heartfilia. En serio lo hacía. Todos en el gremio de Fairy Tail lo sabían incluso desde antes de que –finalmente– iniciaran y anunciaran escandalosamente su relación, por si quedaba duda alguna de ella. Y lo sabían ya que la adoración de Natsu a su rubia compañera era una cosa bastante obvia; quizá un poco sutil al comienzo, pero siempre había estado allí y se había intensificado considerablemente desde que eran una pareja tipo novio–novia. Solo un ciego, o alguien tan denso como esos dos, habría podido pasar por alto las chispas que saltaban entre ellos desde que se habían conocido.

Y cuando digo adoración no me refiero precisamente a algo como "Te amo tanto, eres mi vida y mi sentir" si no más bien a "Estoy a punto de comenzar una secta dedicada a ti, pero solo yo seré el único miembro porque descuartizare e incineraré a cualquier otro que se te acerque". Lucy también correspondía el sentimiento de Natsu, pero ella limitándose a la primera definición.

De cualquier manera, eso los había llevado a ser la nueva parejita oficial del gremio, siendo mucho más acaramelados incluso que Bisca y Alzack, lo cual llevaba a temer a todos como serian cuando se casaran –porque siiii, se iban a casar, quisieran o no.

Habían causado todo tipo de reacciones en sus _nakama's_, la mayoría positivas; como la de Mirajane, que prácticamente flotaba por la satisfacción, su sonrisa permanente y tan grande que algunos temían que rompiera las comisuras de sus labios para llegar hasta sus oídos. Y Lissana tampoco se quedaba atrás, la misma sonrisa de su hermana mientras trataba de conseguir una entrevista para la pareja que llevaría a la revista para hacer aun más pública la relación de Salamander con la Maga Celestial. Hubo algunas no muy positivas, de parte de todos los fanáticos de Lucy –que recibieron una oscura mirada después que comenzaran a sollozar porque la chica había salido oficialmente del mercado.

Grey, por su parte, disfrutaba burlarse de su ami–enemigo cuando se quedaba embobado viendo a su chica hacer cualquier pequeña cosa como, digamos, _caminar_ –y a Grey le encantaba hacerlo notar– y Juvia se había desmayado de la felicidad de librarse de una rival del amor. Levy había chillado de la emoción por su amiga, e incluso Gajeel había sonreído. Erza solo negaba con la cabeza ante las muestras de afecto publicas y les repetía –balbuceando, completamente colorada, pero aun así arreglándoselas para verse aterradora como el infierno– que deberían estar casados antes de, bueno, hacer "_eso_".

Pero aun si no lo repetía todo el tiempo y acostumbraba darles ordenes y reprenderlos cuando estaban demasiado cerca, Erza estaba realmente feliz por sus compañeros. Erza sabía también que Lucy no había sido exactamente una niña precisamente amada en su casa, y que tenía severas carencias emocionales antes de entrar a Fairy Tail, por lo que comprendió inmediatamente lo que la rubia quizá no había notado: que a ella le gustaba realmente la sensación de ser prácticamente adorada por alguien. Y Erza sabía que era lo mismo hacia Natsu, que Lucy no solo recibía, si no que le daba lo mismo cada día, igualando al Dragón Slayer en sus atenciones y gestos.

Aunque no era tanto lo que hacían o decían, era la manera en que se miraban, como sus manos se encontraban silenciosamente, la sonrisa entorpecida y oh–tan–extasiada.

Por eso no fue una sorpresa cuando la pareja entro al gremio después de una desaparición de una semana – durante los cuales Happy había sobrevivido gracias a la caridad de Mirajane y Wendy– y Gajeel sentencio con voz alta y clara, después de olfatear el aire un poco.

- Salamander se ha follado a la Conejita. Repetidamente.

El gremio entero quedo en silencio tras esa declaración.

Un silencio tenso, atónito. Mirajane cubrió mecánicamente los oídos de Wendy y Bisca los de Asuka.

El rostro de Lucy se tiño de un profundo color carmín, su boca abierta con sorpresa, claramente avergonzada, y el de Natsu tomo el color de su cabello, pero él se limito a gruñir, fulminando al otro Dragón Slayer con la mirada.

De pronto se escucho un golpe. Duro.

- ¡Gajeel! – Levy grito, su voz casi opacando el "¡Hey!" que soltó su novio.

Y fue como si todo se rompiera, los gritos, felicitaciones y lamentos resonando por todos.

- ¡Oh. Mi. Dios! – Lissana y Mirajane chillaron al mismo tiempo, prácticamente radiando luz.

- ¡Así que lo hicieron! – soltó Gray, antes de comenzar a reírse, balbuceando algo sobre como Erza iba a castrar a Natsu por ignorar su mandato de esperar al matrimonio.

- ¡Noooo, porque, Lucy! ¡Noooo!

- ¿Quién lo habría dicho? Natsu resulto ser un verdadero hombre – mascullo Macao con sorpresa, a lo que Laxus, su sequito y Wakaba asintieron.

Makarov comenzó a llorar en una esquina diciendo algo referente al orgullo y el alivio de que Natsu no le tirara al otro bando, sabiendo que el muchacho había sido prácticamente asexual toda su vida. Y no hablemos del color de su cabello…

- ¿Re–Repetidamente? – Juvia repitió, su rostro comenzando a volverse rojo.

- Si, repetidamente – confirmo Gajeel guiñándole un ojo de manera socarrona, ganando otro golpe de Levy.

- ¡Follarte a tu chica repetidamente es de hombres!

- ¿Entonces por qué tú no lo has hecho? – se quejo Evergreen, cruzándose de brazos con irritación.

- ¡E–Ever!

- Te dije que era hetero, paga Fried – demando Mirajane.

- ¡Esa apuesta fue hace meses!

- Y yo acabo de ganarla. ¡Paga!

- ¡Gray-sama, Juvia quiere que la follé repetidamente!

- ¡¿Qu–Qué?! ¡Juvia!

- ¡El mocoso se follo a la chica Cosplayer! ¿Qué tan sorprendente es eso, Babies?

- ¡Sorprendente, sorprendente! – repitieron los muñecos efusivamente.

- Sorprendente es que él realmente supiera que hacer para llevar a cabo el acto – mascullo Cana con una risita, obteniendo una carcajada de parte de Bickslow y sus muñecos.

Gildarts se acerco a Natsu entre lágrimas de alegría, tomando al muchacho en un abrazo asfixiante.

- ¡Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, mocoso! ¡Esa chica esta como quiere!

- ¡Suéltame viejo! ¿Y a que te refieres a eso de que Luce esta como quiere, eh?

- ¡Tan orgulloso! – muchas, muchas lágrimas.

Erza miro desde su mesa como todo el mundo parecía comenzar a enloquecer, suspirando con cansancio. Mirando de reojo a Lucy escabullirse silenciosamente entre las personas que habían comenzado a rodearla para ir a sentarse a su lado, no pudo evitar sonreír levemente al ver su rostro completamente sonrojado.

La rubia se froto nerviosamente el brazo, mirándola dubitativamente.

- ¿Estas molesta conmigo por… ya sabes?

Erza negó con la cabeza, dedicándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

- No te preocupes por ello. Sé que van a casarse pronto.

Lucy pareció sonrojarse aun más, pero sus labios tiraron suavemente hacia arriba – ¿Tú crees?

- Oh, claro que lo creo. De hecho, me asegurare de ello – le palmeo la espalda con un poco de fuerza, a lo que Lucy contuvo una mueca de dolor – Así que no te preocupes.

- ¿Te lo agradezco? – lo dijo como una afirmación, pero hasta para ella sonó más a interrogante.

Erza sonrió con diversión, decidiendo dejarlo correr.

- Te ves feliz, Lucy. Prácticamente estas irradiando luz.

- Oh, ¿En serio?

Erza asintió con la cabeza, mirando a su amiga con cariño.

- Bueno… me siento feliz. Muy feliz – Lucy sonrió de esa manera tontorrona, mirando a Natsu a varias mesas de distancia todavía forcejear con Gildarts, gritando algo sobre no volver a mirar a su chica de esa manera – Se que no es normal, esta manera con que Natsu me quiere.

Erza Scarlet miro a Lucy Heartfilia con curiosidad, acercándose levemente para escuchar mejor sus suaves palabras.

- Lo sé, Erza. Sé que es algo psicótico, rayando en la obsesión, y sinceramente, hay una parte de mí a la que le asusta bastante. Pero también – hizo una pausa, acentuando su sonrisa – Es muy lindo, ser amada hasta ese punto. Nadie me había querido tanto. Y también sé que Natsu jamás me haría daño, así que está bien por mí si no es normal, o algo psicótico.

- Natsu también es feliz – dijo Erza, llamando su atención – Lo conozco la mitad de su vida y sé que nunca había estado tan feliz como en este momento. Y me agrada… como lo miras tú también.

Lucy parpadeo, aparentemente saliendo por fin de su trance rosa – ¿Cómo… lo miro?

Erza asintió, palmeándole cariñosamente la mejilla con suavidad en esta ocasión, como había leído que hacia la mejor amiga de la principal de uno de sus libros preferidos en una situación similar.

- Ustedes se miran como si el otro fuera la cosa más preciosa que hay en el mundo. Y me alegro mucho por ustedes, porque se merecen el uno al otro.

- Ay Erza… – los ojos se le vidriaron un poco, sus labios quebrándose en la sonrisa más grande y hermosa – ¡Gracias!

Lucy se inclino para abrazar con fuerza a la que era de sus amigas más cercanas en el mundo y una de las personas que más respetaba, y Erza le devolvió el gesto, palmeándole la espalda.

- Les deseo que sean muy felices juntos.

El barullo en el gremio continuo, casi todos completamente ajenos a la escena que protagonizaban las dos mujeres, más ocupados en rodear al pobre del Dragón Slayer de fuego. Todos salvo las hermanas Strauss y Juvia, Mirajane con una cámara en la mano. Y Reedus, que pintaba todo el cuadro en una esquina segura.

Lucy pensó que siempre recordaría ese momento. El ruido, las personas, el amor por su nueva familia. Aun por encima de la vergüenza que sintió por la situación de que se revelara el momento más íntimo de su relación con su compañero, ella amo ese instante, porque así era con Fairy Tail. Una gran familia unida por el lazo más fuerte y profundo que la propia sangre, revestido con la fuerza de la primera magia: el amor.

El calor de hogar lleno su alma, y los fantasmas de carencias su pasado que guardaba en lo más oscuro de su interior se vieron apartados por la certeza que tenía en ese lazo familiar.

- Aunque…

Lucy la miro con curiosidad – ¿Aunque?

Sin motivo aparente, Erza se sonrojo, soltando a su amiga y apartando la mirada para mirar que Natsu ahora forcejeaba con todos los mayores del gremio, quienes lo rodeaban diciéndole mil veces lo orgullosos que se encontraban.

- ¿Us–Ustedes…?

- ¿Nosotros?

Titania inclino la cabeza un poco, dejando su largo cabello escarlata cubrir su rostro cada vez más colorado – ¿Us–Us–Us–ted–des…?

- ¿Nosotros que, Erza? – intento ayudarla, inclinándose un poco para alcanzar a escucharla.

Erza cerro sus ojos, apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos, y tomando aire, dijo en voz un poco alta – ¿US–US–TEDE–DES USA–USARON PRO–PROTECC–CCIÓN?

- ¿Protección?

Lucy miro a su amiga más cercana además de Levy sin comprender, su rostro tornándose tan rojo como el de Erza cuando finalmente la luz llego a su cabeza.

- S–si, pro–protecc–cción.

Y el momento mágico, con todos los detalles dulces que Lucy nombro en su mente… se rompió.

La rubia comenzó a sentirse mareada, pero no supo si era por la pregunta, por el hecho de que ahora bastantes de sus _nakama's_ habían puesto su atención en ella, o porque efectivamente, ella y Natsu se habían olvidado de ese pequeño detalle.

'_¡Oh, mierda!_'

- No–Noso–Nosotros… – Lucy comenzó a balbucear, sintiendo la cabeza darle vueltas.

- ¡Kyyyyaaaaaaaa, pequeñas Lucys y Natsus! – las hermanas Strauss chillaron al mismo tiempo al visualizar la imagen, y Juvia se hizo charquito.

Mirajane se desmayo repentinamente por el exceso de emoción, siendo atrapada antes de que tocara el suelo por un Laxus que solo rodo los ojos ante su reacción.

Y Lissana, se soltó a correr hasta Lucy con su libreta en mano.

- Lucy-chiiiiaaaaan, ¿Esto quiere decir que pronto podremos ver pequeños Natsus y Lucys por el gremio?

- ¿Pe–Pequeños Natsus y Lucys? – Lucy repitió, sintiéndose a punto de desmayarse como Mirajane.

- ¡Sí! – Lissana también daba la impresión de estar a punto de desmayarse – ¿Cuántos serán? ¿Cuántas Lucys y cuántos Natsus? ¿Ya pensaron en los nombres? ¿Los quieres tener antes o después de casarte? Lo que me recuerda, ¿Cuándo será la boda? ¿Ya pensaron en una fecha? ¿Y el vestido?

- ¡Juvia quiere ser la madrina de una niña!

- ¡ESTOY TAN ORGULLOSO!

- ¡Yo le enseñare a los mocosos a ser hombres!

- ¡Oh, por favor! Ni siquiera estas cerca de tener tus propios mocosos, ¿Y quieres enseñarle a los de los demás?

- ¡Ever!

- Exactamente, y por eso YO les enseñare a los mocosos a beber como Dios manda.

Grey negó con su cabeza, mirando a Lucy con decepción – Yo pensaba que eras más inteligente que eso, Lucy.

La rubia lo miro todavía con cara de shock – ¿Eh?

- ¡Hey, déjala en paz, stipper!

- ¡Cállate traga fuego, es culpa tuya que Lucy quedara embarazada a los 19 años!

- ¿E–E–Emba–Embarazada? – Erza se volvió a Natsu, completamente sonrojada y sin poder hablar correctamente, pero aun así arreglándoselas para hacer que el muchacho casi moje los pantalones – T–Te di–je: N–N–NO AN–ANTE–S DE–L MA–MATRI–MO–NIO.

- ¡E–Erza, espera! ¡El idiota hizo una tontería, pero vas a dejar a los niños huérfanos!

- ¿Q–Q–QUE DI–JISTE, GRE–GRE–GREY?

- ¡NA–NADA!

- ¡NOOOOOOO, ERZA-SAN, POR FAVOR NO MATE A GREY-SAMA AUN! ¡JUVIA SE LO RUEGA! ¡GREY-SAMA AUN NO SE HA FOLLADO A JUVIA REPETIDAMENTE!

- Tranquila Lucy – dijo un recién aparecido Loke, abrazando protectoramente a su maestra y protegida – En vista de la ausencia de Natsu, yo me hare cargo de tus niños. Puedes estar segura que los criare como si fueran míos.

Lucy miro como Erza se cargaba a Natsu y a Grey, con Juvia sollozando a un lado. A Gildarts, Makarov, Macao y Wakaba llorando sin dejar de repetir lo orgullosos que se encontraban. A Kinana y Wendy viéndose igual de atónitas que ella. A Laki y Freed negar con la cabeza con decepción. A Reedus todavía pintando en su rincón. A Cana discutiendo con Ever sobre quien sería la madrina de bodas, mientras que Elfman seguía gritando que tener hijos era de hombres y Bickslow se reía con sus muñecos cuando Ever lo mandaba callar. A Mirajane todavía desmayada en los brazos de Laxus –sorprendentemente con todo el escándalo que estaban armando– en una escena que se veía muy de novela. A Happy, que no había intervenido en ningún momento ya que estaba comiendo acompañado de Charlee y Phanter Lily. A Lissana todavía haciéndole mil preguntas. A Loke que la abrazaba.

Lucy miro a todos y cada uno de sus _nakama's_ y de pronto algo hizo click en su cabeza, el ruido desapareciendo de manera que solo estaban ellos, su familia.

La primera magia seguía en el aire, pensó. Ellos estaban envueltos en esa magia. Lucy realmente amaba a sus _nakama's_ y también, de una retorcida manera, amaba ese momento. Por un momento deseo poder detener el tiempo y quedarse siempre en ese instante…

Pero entonces el ruido regreso de golpe y ese momento pasó, recordándole la vergüenza que estaba pasando.

'_Oh, Dios, ¿Por qué a mí?_'

Quiso gritarles que se callaran y que ella no estaba embarazada, que era imposible decir si alguien estaba esperando un hijo apenas una semana después de… bueno, "eso". También quiso llamara Virgo y pedirle que cavara un hoyo en el suelo, justo debajo de ella, para caer en él y que la tierra la tragara. O a Aquarius para que la remolcara con una ola.

Quiso hacer muchas cosas, pero lo único que hizo fue cerrar sus ojos y de pronto el mundo desapareció.

.

* * *

.

- Eso fue… incomodo – comento Lucy, terminando de vendar la última de las heridas de Natsu.

Después que cayera desmayada, el gremio entero dejo lo que hacían y, cargando a un pobre Natsu medio consciente, la llevaron con Grandine para comprobar su estado, ya que Wendy no tenía los conocimientos para tratar a las embarazadas.

"_Pero los tendré, Lucy-san. ¡Te prometo que me esforzare en aprenderlos para poder cuidarlos a ti y a tus niños!_" Juro la niña.

Una vez en casa de Grandine, la mujer les dijo lo que Lucy no había podido por el shock y la vergüenza: que no había manera en el mundo de decir si una mujer estaba embarazada justo después de hacer… eso. Les soltó un montón de coloridos insultos por molestarla y los corrió, diciéndoles que volvieran en unas semanas para checar si Lucy efectivamente estaba embarazada.

Y finalmente después de un momento bastante incomodo para la pareja, de ser posible después de toda esa situación, Lucy, Wendy, Happy y Natsu pudieron irse al departamento de la maga celestial para que la chica tratara las heridas del Dragón Slayer.

Wendy se había ido hacia unos minutos, dejando a Lucy para que vendara las heridas menos severas de Natsu.

- Creí que moriría – lloriqueo Natsu, mirando a Lucy con horror.

- ¡Aye! ¡Erza planeaba machacarte, Natsu!

- Y después fue tan incomodo – murmuro Lucy.

- No puedo creer que te desmayaras, Luce.

- Yo sí, lo que no puedo creer que Grey siga diciendo que vas a fundar una secta en mi honor. ¿Qué es eso de gritar que me adoras hasta cuando camino y besas el suelo que piso?

Natsu gruño – Se merece que Juvia lo arrastrara a una esquina oscura – una pausa, en la que esbozo una sonrisa de maliciosa satisfacción – Ahora él stripper también recibirá la charla de Erza sobre tener que esperar hasta el matrimonio.

Lucy y Happy se miraron entre sí, negando con la cabeza.

- Ahora que me acuerdo… Natsu, ¿Por qué dijiste que Gajeel tenía… ajam, intimidad con Levy-chan más repetidamente que nosotros? Y que todo el gremio apesta a ellos.

La sonrisa maliciosa se intensifico – Venganza.

- Eso no estuvo bien, Natsu. Erza también se lo llevo para darle la "charla" – hizo señas con los dedos.

- ¿Y? Por su culpa se origino todo ese desastre. Se lo merece. ¡Y no me puedes decir que no tengo razón!

Lucy abrió la boca para tratar de defender al novio de su amiga, pero no pudo decir nada. Y muy en lo profundo de su interior, se había alegrado de como termino Gajeel después de que Erza lo dejara para ir a darle su "charla" a Grey.

Supuso que no era mejor que Natsu en ese sentido.

- ¿Ves?

- Cállate y abrázame – gruño la rubia.

Natsu la obedeció y para su satisfacción se encontró en los cálidos brazos de su compañero, las piernas enredadas y su cabeza usando el pecho de Natsu como almohada. Happy se acomodo también entre ellos, ronroneando con tanta o más satisfacción que Lucy cuando la rubia comenzó a acariciarlo.

Un cómodo silencio se hizo en la habitación, hasta que…

- Este fue uno de los días más divertidos de toda mi vida, hay que hacerlo otra vez cuando Lucy realmente este embarazada – comento Happy alegremente, ignorando la mirada oscura que le mandaron Natsu y Lucy.

.

.

.

* * *

¡207 REVIEWS! ¡CHICOS, LOS AAAAAMOOOOOOO! :D

Mil gracias a todos por haberme leído a lo largo de esta historia. Espero les haya gustado el "final". El siguiente es un epilogo, y entonces si les diré adiós. De momento no lo hare, solo les agradeceré por su tiempo y comentarios, y todo. Especialmente a Sakura, quien me dejo el review número 200 –¡YAY, sigo sin creermelo! *O*– y a **Plati368**, porque hizo el intento y me dio el review número 201.

Les dedico este shot a ustedes dos, con todo mi cariño.

Lamento mi demora en subirlo. Tenía el shot escrito desde hace unas dos semanas, pero no lo pude subir hasta a ahora. Lo quería subir un viernes, pero bueno, ya me tarde mucho.

El epilogo lo subo este viernes, primero Dios, y allí si voy a llorarles y hacer mi despedida de este conjunto.

Les mando muchos besos y abrazos.

Hasta la próxima.

.

.

PD: Si despues todavia tienen ganas de leerme, pásense por mi nueva historia Mojo, es un GaLe con tintes de NaLu y una semi parodia de amor medio-masoquista, y espero que les guste el resultado ;)

PD2: Me senti como toda una perver al ver que el numero de favoritos es 69. Por un momento pense que a Harry Stiles le gusta mi historia (?), despues me rei como tonta y finalmente me avergonce y me senti una completa pervertida. Asi que... ¿Hay alguna alma caritativa que quiera agregar esta historia a sus favoritos, asi ya no veo ese numero? Con uno solo basta, gracias XD

PD3: Tengo pensado hacer un Mira/Laxus -¿Como se le dice, MiLa, LaMi?- en el mismo mundo de este conjunto, pero aparte, ya que seria un one-shot exclusivo de ellos, asi que no entraria en Adoro. Inspirado en **Lo dulce que hay en tus labios rojos** por la escena de la apuesta. Asi que trataria de una Mira-san apostadora -Si, cliche, ¿Y?- Tengo la idea y el titulo en mente, pero aun no estoy segura. Soooo, ¿Les gustaria? Dejenme su opinion, por favor.

.

.

**¿Reviews? **


End file.
